Silver Strips
by AwesomeNumber-Fan
Summary: Re-revised! A father-son camping trip spirals downhill when werewolves, witches and Sannins are thrown into the fray. Real world, meet Kakashi - yeah, Iruka has a hard time seeing past that possessive, werewolf exterior too... Rating has gone up due to Adult Themes.
1. The Worst Pit Stop Ever

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I am merely using them whilst Masashi is locked in my cupboard. :D

Warnings - This is KakaIru, which means hentai (boy love), so if you don't like, then read at your own risk. There will possibly *Cough*probably*Cough* be blood and gore, and use of bad language. You have been warned.

On with the story!

**Iruka POV**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I can't remember the last time I let myself loose - the last time I completely surrendered myself to any of my desires. I thought that was a good thing, that I had finally gotten control of myself, that I was finally strong enough to ignore the urges brought about by the moon.

They say you never truly know what you have until you lose it.

I lost everything that night.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The wind passing through the side window was a blessed relief from the summer heat of Tokyo, and I opened the window next to me slightly in the hopes of catching more of that cooling breeze as I left the city. The roadside passed in a blur as the sun rained down on the tarmac, reflecting off the ground to glare into my squinting eyes.

I didn't let the light deter me from my driving, and reached across the car for the glove box, promptly opening it and retrieving my sunglasses. I slipped them on with little hesitation, and settled my shaded eyes on the road before me once again, wishing for clouds to block the sun.

I had been waiting weeks for my boss to give some freeway and allow me the holiday I had previously requested. Sarutobi was not the hardest employer, in fact he was one of the kindest I'd had the pleasure of working for, but old age had caught up to him and I suppose he was worried that he would be lonely if my son and I were to leave. Sarutobi had really only had his grandchild's company, but Konohamaru had started school that year and was hardly around when the old man was home. I would sometimes take my son Naruto to work with me, and we'd visit Sarutobi in his office during lunch breaks to offer him our company.

When I had first requested a month long holiday, my employer had been astounded. In all my four years of working at Hokage Industries, I had never once taken leave unless it was the result of severe illness and Sarutobi had banned me from work. He asked me what had brought this sudden urge to relax on, and I told him it was that Naruto had been facing troubles at school and required some time off to let things settle. Originally Sarutobi had urged me to take a week at most, but I had insisted on a month and pointed out that all the holidays I missed resulted in a month long time period in which I was allowed a holiday.

Eventually he had agreed, and now Naruto and I were heading to the mountains for a long camping trip. I looked over to Naruto in the passenger seat beside me and smiled fondly at the sight of my 12 year old son sleeping with his mouth gaping open and drool running down his chin to the car door he was leaning on.

I had half a mind to wake him up - if only to save myself from having to clean my car door later - but thought against it. Naruto must have been exhausted, as he had refused to sleep all night due to his excitement at going to the mountains. He had jumped up and down on the bed for hours, chanting in his low, scratchy voice "we're going camp-ing, we're going camp-ing!" I smiled again at the memory of jerking his leg out from under him and sitting on him after he landed on the bed, refusing to get up until he had calmed down and would try sleeping.

A loud snore snatched me from my thoughts as Naruto continued on in dreamland, and I turned up the volume on the radio in order to drown out the noise. I loved my son, but I wasn't particularly keen on listening to him snore.

I could barely see Tokyo in my rear view mirror any more, and turned off the radio in favour of listening to the sounds of the trees rustling in the wind. It still amazed me how no matter how many trees there were in Tokyo, they rarely rustled to any breeze at all, due to the tall surrounding buildings blocking the wind. It wouldn't be long now before we ran out of flat land, but I was fine with living in a shelter in the mountains. I had done that for a large portion of my life, anyway.

In fact, I had found Naruto on one of my hiking trips five years ago, and once I had taken him to the police to find that there were no records of him, I offered to adopt the blonde ball of energy. I can't remember happier – or more frustrating and tiring – days in my entire life. I wouldn't change what happened that day for the world.

I continued along the road, until the mountains could easily be seen in the distance, and figured it must have been hours since we left Tokyo. I pulled over into a garage sitting pleasantly by the road, before turning off the engine and leaning over to wake Naruto up.

"Naruto?" I shook him gently, cautious of the strong punches he threw if he woke too quickly. "Naruto, wake up. We'll be at the mountains in about three hours, so this is your last chance for a toilet break." At the mention of toilet breaks, his eyes flew open, and he straightened in his seat and yelled "it wasn't me!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he seemed to realise where he was. "Oh, right. Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, you do know I am not your teacher, right? Or do you think you're still dreaming about me being a devil teacher?"

A surprised look covered his face. "How do you know about that?!"

"You talk in your sleep. Now, go to the toilet here if you need to, and just remember that it'll be a while before we get to the mountains."

"Okay!" And with that, he was gone. I sighed in fake frustration, and climbed out of the car myself, heading to the shop tucked snugly under the canopy roof of the garage. The door slid open with a smooth hissing sound as I entered the shop, my attention drawn immediately to the refrigerated area holding the drinks. After selecting two bottles of spring water, I confronted the cashier and paid the money stated on the machine.

"So what's a young man like you doing all the way out here in the mountains? It's a bit early in the year to be going hiking. The heat will melt you to the side of the stone", the cashier stated. His old, wrinkled face split into a smile as he mentioned melting, and I couldn't help but to smile back. His long, spiky white hair contrasted with his deep red jacket, an intriguing old fashioned outfit clothing the rest of his broad frame.

"I'm going camping with my son. He used to live in the mountains, and since he moved with me to Tokyo he hasn't gone back. I thought it would be nice for him to have a break." I smiled again as I put the two cold bottles in the bag, and waited for the man's reply.

"Ah. I wouldn't have thought that you'd have a son already. So, which mountain are you camping on?"

"Mount Hotakadake." The man went still. His eyes narrowed and his lips drew tightly into his face, and the charming-if-slightly-strange old man demeanour had disappeared. "Oh" he said. "Now, that is a dangerous place to be for two travellers such as yourselves. You had best be careful. In fact, you had best go elsewhere, but something tells me you won't. Well then, good luck. There are some strange . . . things up in that mountain, and if you need me, I'll be here. Or near where you are, at least. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, though."

With that, he stepped aside to meddle with packs of alcohol behind the till, a not-so-subtle hint to finish the conversation. "Um, t-thank you, uh, sir, for your concern, but I'm sure we'll be alright."

The man looked over again. "My name is Jiraiya" he started, "and yes" he looked me straight in the eye, as if he _knew_ about me, "I dare say you will be." And with that, he presented me his back again, and I was left to leave the shop in a state of paranoia induced panic.

'_No'_, I thought, '_he can't know about Naruto and me. This is our first time going out during the full moon for seven years!'_ I hastily jumped into my car and slammed the door behind me, startling Naruto who had finished his trip to the toilet moments ago. "Um, Iruka-sensei" he bravely ignored the tick above my right eye at that, "is something wrong?"

I looked over to him, the best thing to happen to me (if not the craziest) in all my life, and smiled, schooling the worry out of my features and forcing the tension out of my shoulders. This holiday was, after all, for Naruto. "No, Naruto. There's nothing wrong. In fact, I'm just excited to be out, is all. I can't imagine what it must be like outside of that old basement. Anyway, it beats staying home and working, now doesn't it?"

"Yep!" And as I suspected, he launched into a rant about the intensity of his homework and the stupidity of his teachers, completely forgetting his earlier question. Now all that had to be done was for me to relax and stop freaking out about one pervert old man giving me a look. It could have meant anything, so I should just focus on the camping trip.

As fate would have it, I had read that man's face correctly, and had forgotten a very important part of that conversation. I would later beat myself up over it, when Naruto and I encounter the strange 'things' living on the mountain.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Naruto! Stop messing about and help me set up this tent!" I called as I lifted the folded material from the boot of the car. As soon as we had arrived at Mount Hotakadake, Naruto had been out of the vehicle and running around the camp site just a few miles down the dirt track road. The site was nestled at the bottom of the mountain, providing perfect cover from strong winds.

"Alright Iruka-sensei!" He ran over to me, not the least bit out of breath, and helped me carry the tent and place it on the ground. "Hey, Iruka-sensei?" I looked up at Naruto when he had asked this, and replied with a faint "hmm?"

"Is it like you remember it?" His voice had gone quiet, and he was looking up at the mountain with old, tired eyes. "The mountain?" Although the question seemed random, I understood his train of thought. After meeting Naruto here, everything had changed so much for both of us, so much so that sometimes he – like myself – would feel lost, and wonder if anything ever stayed the same.

I stared at him for a second, then smiled. "Yes, Naruto. It's just like I remember it." He looks at me, and for a moment there was real happiness in his eyes, and I had just a second to prepare myself before he lunged across the laid out tent and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could practically feel his grin through my shirt as I wove my arms around him, and I simply allowed myself to give comfort to the person I loved most.

The sun was setting then, and the pink hues in the sky reminded me of the need to use the last few minutes of sunlight. "Come on, kid" I said affectionately as I ruffled his blonde, spiky hair. "Let's get this tent up."

"Okay!" He jumped up, and ran around the tent to grab a side. Eventually, after minimum hassle (like I said, I'm used to living outdoors), the tent was up, and the sun had disappeared behind the mountain, though the last of the blue sky still lingered over the top. Naruto and I laid side by side, breathing deeply through anticipation for what was to come.

"It's almost time. Are you excited?" I turned to look at him, and saw his bright blue eyes widen and his lips curved in a smile. "Yeah" he replied, "I can't wait."

At that, he jumped up and raced off to the edge of the camp, ducking behind a bush to await the Change. I laughed at his enthusiasm, and called, "just don't forget where you leave your clothes!" Following his example, I stood and walked to another bush, where I stripped off my clothing and also prepared for the Change.

Going through the Change is difficult to describe. It sends tingles and jolts through every part of your body, igniting muscles and cells from head to toe as it resets your bones and releases the creature held inside you. Despite this, it never hurts, never makes you feel as if your entire body is writhing and mutating, even though it is. I have never seen the Change happen; either I am alone or too busy experiencing it to look, as I am now.

Naruto never lets me near him during the Change. Not even when we both hide and lock ourselves in the basement on the full moon. He would transform in the farthest corner, and yell at me when I tried to go near him. When I asked him why, he said it's because it's the most vulnerable time for him, as during the Change your body doesn't respond to your command, doesn't move as you want it to.

The Change slammed into me that night so fast I was caught unaware, and gasped in surprise. I curled in on myself, an instinct in order to protect my vulnerable body, and let the shakes and jolts roll through me, unable to do anything else. Despite this helplessness, the Change always brings a strange thrill, a desire to run and howl and allow your desires to take over, just for the night.

The thrill echoed through me as the Change completed its final stages, the feeling of adrenaline heightened more than usual due to the fact that I was out, actually _out,_ during the full moon. A ripple ran through me as the Change completed itself, and I lifted my body from the ground and stood on all four of my legs. I shuffled forwards a bit, becoming used to my new shape and body, before running to camp and searching for Naruto.

I followed the scent of wolf, and came upon Naruto sitting in wolf form, waiting for me. He jumped to his paws upon seeing me, and wagged his tail before barking and running away. I felt the desire to chase, and so I did, running through the forest at the base of the mountain with twice the speed I would've had as a human. Naruto, though smaller than me (as, like in human form, his head only reached my shoulders), was faster, and catching him would require skill and tact.

Slowing my pace a bit, I let Naruto cover more ground so that he couldn't see me, before I dropped to the ground and howled pitifully. Naruto stopped running immediately and bounded back to my side, his tail between his legs in concern and his head drooping. I spent a second admiring how adorable he was as he drew closer. He was covered completely in golden fur, and stood about 4 foot. His eyes had not changed, and looked down at me in bright blue confusion and concern as he drew within pouncing distance.

In one quick movement, I jumped to my feet and barrelled into Naruto, pushing his smaller form over easily. He squirmed beneath me as I sat atop him, smugly looking down at him, declaring myself the winner of that little game. He whined pitifully, and looked up at me with a true puppy-dog face, but I merely grunted at him in amusement before getting off of him, allowing him to stand.

He growled in annoyance at his defeat, and tried to bait me into playing again by snapping at my ears and tugging on my tail. I had planned on ignoring him, but then he tugged really _hard_ on my tail, and I growled, and the chase was on once again.

He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, so that game went on far longer than the first, with me repeatedly trying to trap him and trick him, and him always getting away just in time and running further away. We had run perhaps a mile or two from our camp when I first heard the howls.

I skidded to a stop with my heart pounding, unable to believe what I had just heard. I had only heard that noise come from Naruto and myself; the sound of a large, unknown animal. I shook my furry head, trying to convince myself that I was imagining things, and after a few moments of silence, succeeded. I was about to set off after Naruto again when I heard it once more, the sound of howling, but that time from more than one location.

I didn't know what was out there, but it went against everything I had come to convince myself to believe, and there was more than one of them.

Panic gripped me, and I wished with all my heart to call Naruto back to me, to take him back to the camp, but I couldn't, knowing that those creatures would hear me.

I crouched onto my stomach and whined softly, as low as I could, hoping that Naruto was close enough to hear me and was not already in danger. My ears flattened to my skull when I received no reply and I whined again, this time more urgently. I was ready to snap and howl for my son when he came out of the brush beside me, and tilted his head to the side at me in confusion.

Relief washed over me, and I jumped up to him and licked his face, the closest I could get to hugging him in that form. When he began squirming, I pulled back and motioned for him to follow me and stay quiet. I could tell that he was about to bark at me in question when the strange howls pierced the air again, and Naruto looked around in shock and fear.

I butted his side gently with my head, urging him forward, and this time he complied. We began creeping through the forest, heading for the camp, being as quiet as we could be. I could hear both of our heartbeats pounding when one howl sounded closer to us than the others, but we kept moving, sneaking through the bushes.

We must have crept for half an hour before the howling started fading, and I could feel the tension leaving my muscles as we sped up towards the camp. Naruto looked back at me, complete confusion on his wolfish face, though I could do nothing but shake my head at him as we ran faster, myself as clueless as he. Were we really not alone? What would that mean? Were we outcasts to these strange creatures like us? If so, we couldn't be caught.

Just as I was beginning to fully relax again, feeling the danger had passed, a strange yet familiar scent caught my nose, and I stopped running to sniff it in curiously. Naruto stopped too, waiting for me to catch up to him, but I was bewitched by the scent. What was it? Something about it made my hairs stand on end, as if I should know what it was. I looked to Naruto to see if he had smelt it too, but his impatience at my stalling proved that he didn't.

I stepped towards the scent, desperate to find out what it was. How could it be so familiar and strange at the same time? And then it hit me. Dread filled my being as the scent got stronger, as if its source was getting closer. I realised it was strange because I had never smelt that particular scent before. And it was familiar because it smelt like Naruto and I . . . it smelt like wolf.

I was preparing to sprint to Naruto and push him to run, the muscles coiling beneath my skin, when the bush before me began rustling, and I knew it was too late. It would be pointless running now. So I placed myself between the bush and Naruto, who had begun backing away. The bush shook again as a wolf stepped out from the leaves. It was taller than me, standing at least a head higher. Its white, shaggy fur reflected the glow of the moon and its large muscles moved visibly as it stalked towards us.

I bared my teeth and growled, warning it to stay away, and stared it in the eye. Its eyes were peculiar. One was dark, and I couldn't decide on an exact colour, even with the full moon lighting the forest we were in. The other one was lighter, maybe slightly red in colour, with a scar starting above the eye and running through it, ending at a curve below it.

The white wolf stepped forward, and I growled louder, preparing to spring. The wolf stopped, though not in fear, and regarded me with those odd eyes. I kept my teeth bared as I shuffled back towards Naruto, who had gone still in terror, never taking my eyes off of the wolves. In canine body language, the first to look away is the loser of any fight.

I was perhaps three metres away from Naruto when the wolf leapt at me, so quickly I could barely see it and only had a second to prepare myself before it hit. It knocked me to the ground, much like I had done to Naruto earlier, and I rolled to unbalance it.

I bit and scratched every part of the wolf I could reach, futilely resisting defeat against this large beast until my body was tired and aching. As if sensing this, the wolf pinned me to the forest floor and drew back its head, before rearing forward, its teeth bared for my throat, and I prepared for pain.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There you have it! The first chapter of my first fic.

Life is good.

I'm hoping for at the most 2 reviews by the time I get the next chapter out (what can I say, I'm a pessimist) so yeah, R&R!

Kakashi: But when do I get to molest my little Iruka-chan?

Iruka: What?! No! Never!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: But you know you want him to . . .

Iruka: No! I really don't!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Guess we'll have to do this the hard way . . . Kakashi, take him.

Kakashi: Really? I can molest him and everything?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: . . . yes.

Iruka: Wait a second!

Kakashi: (Gags Iruka and drags him off to his jounin lair) hehehe


	2. Stranger Danger

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I am merely using them whilst Masashi is locked in my cupboard. :D

Warnings - This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love), so if you don't like, then read at your own risk. There will possibly **Cough **probably **Cough** be blood and gore, and use of bad language. You have been warned.

- The rating of this fic may go up to M, and there might, _**might**_, be yaoi in later chapters, but only maybe. R&R on what you think.

Note that even if there is yaoi, this fic is still predominantly familial-relationships dominated (family and friends) much like the anime it's based on.

On with the story!

**Iruka POV**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Strong jaws closed around my throat, and I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain that was sure to follow. But there was none.

Opening my eyes once again, I looked up to see the top of the white wolf's head as it pinned me to the ground by my neck. I whined in surprise and fear, but the white wolf merely kept its sharp teeth around my throat, neither digging in or ripping it out. I wriggled underneath it, struggling to release myself from its hold. I had to get up – what if it killed me, and then hurt Naruto? No, I wouldn't let it!

I struggled again, wincing as the wolf tightened its hold on my throat. I growled in response, and continued my squirming, snapping at any part of the beast I came close to reaching, and it growled, though strangely as more of a warning than a threat, and pressed me harder to the ground.

From the corner of my eye I could see Naruto circling around the wolf, trying to get behind it, and the white wolf must have also seen him as the beast growled again in warning and tightened its hold on my neck. Naruto stopped moving and kept his gaze on the ground, non-threatening, appealing to this wolf to release me.

After deciding that Naruto was not a threat, the large wolf turned its attention back to me. I squirmed in discomfort under it, not-so-subtly conveying the message that I wanted it off of me, not wanting to anger it in case it hurt Naruto as well. The wolf held me down a moment longer, before removing its teeth from my throat.

I moved to stand, but huffed in surprise at finding the white wolf's weight still on me as it lay over my body. My movements halted, and I was stunned as the wolf lay sniffing at my neck. I didn't know what to think. Was it sniffing to see if I were a threat? If I was, what would it do to me? I didn't get much more time to think on this before the weight atop of me suddenly disappeared.

I leapt to my feet in time to see Naruto nimbly jumping away from the wolf he had previously pushed off of me, and I raced to his side. The white wolf climbed to its feet with speed that once again shocked me, and stood, regarding us with those uneven eyes.

It had gotten to the point where I was so stressed and scared that those eyes just pissed me off, so I growled angrily at it, thinking '_the wolf must be playing with us'. _I moved to spring my body at it in an attack, when Naruto whined, terrified beside me, and I stopped and turned to see if he was alright.

I almost gasped in shock (if that was even possible in the form we were in) at the shapes looming in the darkness before us. They were obviously wolves like us and the white wolf, and I counted five hulking figures in total, though one looked to be about the same size as Naruto.

I looked between the white wolf and the creatures advancing towards us, slowly, as if they knew we had no chance of escape. I growled savagely at them, warning them to back off, but only the smaller one hesitated, before joining the others in surrounding us.

The white wolf seemed at ease with the others, which did not surprise me in the least. So not only were there other beings like us in the world, but they all seemed pretty educated on what they were and where to find others. Though I was surprised that they seemed to have formed an alliance – I thought the instincts were not bold enough, even in this form, to lead to the gathering of a pack.

We were almost enclosed in a circle of growling bodies now, and half of me wished to go down fighting, to snarl like a caged animal (which, I suppose, I was) and tear at their throats with everything left in me. But a louder, gentler side of me, screamed with primitive ferocity to get Naruto away before I even contemplated doing anything else. My mind decided on saving my son, and I turned to him.

Now as wolves, we cannot talk as such, but I'm sure you've guessed by now that body language was our main source of communication - and I used it then, unwilling to whine and let the other wolves know of my plan. I motioned my head towards him, and then the trees, beseeching him to leave and get to somewhere safe.

As I predicted, he shook his own snout in return, huddling closer to my side to emphasise his lack of obedience. I snapped at him angrily, hoping to scare him away, but he stubbornly persisted, knowing what I was planning.

The gap was closing then, and soon there would be no chance for him to escape at all. I evaluated the positions of the enclosing wolves quickly, before turning to my precious Naruto again. I wouldn't let them hurt him. If he only he could realise that! So I used the only tactic that I knew had any chance of working. I begged.

Yes, I begged my child, my stubborn, irritating, wonderful son, to run. Run for his life, and leave me behind. And I could see he would do it, but maybe not soon enough.

I saw his determination to stay with me crumbling at my desperate look, but at seeing the hesitation still lingering there, I knew I would have to buy him some time.

Steeling myself, I left him one lingering, pleading glance, and launched myself at the second biggest wolf.

The biggest was still the white wolf, and to avoid another complete defeat, I targeted a muscled black wolf, my teeth digging straight into its shoulder. The wolf, startled by my sudden attack, did little but stand still as I ripped through the flesh of its back. It seemed to gain control once more though, as it shortly barked in pain and rolled to the ground, crushing me beneath it.

I released my hold on the black wolf as its weight trapped me to the ground, constricting my breathing as my lungs were crushed beneath it. I raised my head to bite once again, but the wolf had rolled off of me and retreated to a safe distance. I looked around quickly, noting that Naruto, as well as the short wolf, had disappeared.

That was good. Naruto must have realised that I was a distraction, and had run the moment I attacked. It was a shame that the little wolf had noticed him, but I was confident that my son would escape. The relief blossomed in my chest almost painfully, and I felt no fear now at facing these creatures. I had never been so grateful that Naruto could move so fast.

I stood, straightening my legs and neck to draw myself to my full height, and looked each of the five wolves surrounding me in the eye, challenging them each in turn. My son was safe, and nothing they could do to me now would matter.

Instead of being attacked by them, as I assumed I would be – no, not assumed, I had expected to be attacked – the white wolf walked towards me, until we were almost face to face. I watched, astounded, as it leaned into me almost, and began sniffing me again, as it had done earlier. I was confused; so confused, in fact, that I did little to stop the creature when it began to lick my face.

I stepped back, baffled, my mouth probably agape in shock, but the white wolf merely followed me, choosing instead to this time nuzzle my cheek with its cold nose. I flinched away, expecting to be bitten, and the wolf pulled back and looked down into my eyes.

I didn't understand what was going on – was I missing something? No, I knew I was. I was missing something important, obvious maybe. But what? What could lead this unknown wolf to treat me in such a way? I stared back into its odd eyes, trying to find an answer, but received none. Feeling suddenly angry again, I growled, demanding that it stop playing with me.

The wolf blinked, as if surprised by my growl, and simply turned away from me and began walking in the direction it first came from. In my anger, I had half a mind to attack its unprotected back, but suddenly the remaining four wolves were closing in on me, and one even had the nerve to nudge me forward. I felt like snapping at that one too, but the presence of the other wolves held me back.

They walked me forwards, through the bushes they had first come from, in the opposite direction Naruto would have run in, and I felt, rather suddenly, deep despair rise in me. I felt remarkably like a prisoner, and the thought of never seeing Naruto again (which I had not even contemplated in my adrenaline rush earlier) nearly brought me to my knees at the agony crushing my chest.

Throughout all this, I kept my head high, confident in the thought that Naruto was safe, even if separated from me. He had somehow survived alone before meeting me, and I had no doubt he would be capable of doing so again - if it came to that.

The wolf behind me pushed me forward again, prompting a growl from me, resisting until it growled in return, before I continued walking to wherever they were taking me. I had no expectation of what awaited me there, and my heart pounded in fright.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We must have walked for only moments, but I had never suffered a longer journey in my life. The wolves seemed to continuously close in on me as we walked, and I found it harder and harder to contain myself and not just take my chances and run.

I was close to breaking point, to actually snapping and attempting to flee, when we reached a large clearing. I wasn't sure what to think of the area at first; it was so surprising in its appearance that I simply stood and stared.

The space consisted of a large, two floored building that resembled a wooden manor, sitting snugly beneath a large outcrop of rock hanging down from the mountain. There was a small well with a tiled roof outside of the building, and the entire place seemed so surreal and normal to me that I had the strange urge to throw back my head and laugh.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a nudge from the black wolf I had attacked mere moments before. I looked back to snarl at it and saw amusement in its round, black eyes, and lifted my head to hide my embarrassment at being caught gaping. The wolf motioned its head for me to continue walking, and I did so, refusing to dignify its amused bark with a response as I stalked forwards.

The white wolf, which seemed to be the alpha or something of this 'pack', led us around the back of the manor, where I was surprised to find an opening into a cave. I was hesitant to go in (I _had_ seen the movies, you know) and was backing slowly away from the entrance, but the wolf that had had the nerve to push me forward before hand – a slim, muscled black wolf, though still smaller than the one I injured – butted my side with its head and let loose a warning growl.

I was about to spin around and _really_ snap at that one then, but I was interrupted by the arrival of the short wolf from earlier. The wolf leapt through the bushes we came through, out of breath and unaccompanied. Relief shook my knees and tightened my throat. _Well done, Naruto_, I thought. _Well bloody done_.

The short, brown wolf ran past me and came to a stop by the white wolf, before it began whining and growling, flicking an ear here and its tail there to convey the message of how the golden wolf had gotten away. The white wolf turned to me when it had finished and I raised my head smugly, proud beyond imagination at Naruto's escape.

The annoying black wolf behind me pushed me forward again, and with my anger and fear forgotten at my son's escape, I walked forward into the cave.

The cave smelt damp, as any cave would in those mountains, but an overwhelming scent came close to overriding it. The cave they had brought me to smelt completely of wolf, and I knew without a doubt that I was on their home turf.

The ceiling of the cave was low at the entrance, but as I was lead deeper into the cave I noticed that it arched higher and higher, until it hung metres above our heads. The cave seemed to glow with a luminous glow, and I was startled to note that it was the rock inside the cave that was glowing – producing a soft blue light to see by.

The cave started as a thin passageway, then widened out, much like a foxes den, at the back, with separate, man-made rooms carved into the structure. I looked about the circular main area I was standing in, before giving in to curiosity and peeking into the rooms.

There were ten of them, big enough for about two wolves of my size to comfortably lie in. They were little but curved doorways leading into miniature versions of the domed area I was standing in, and they were obviously used for bedrooms. In some, clothes were haphazardly thrown across the floor, and I saw the occasional neatly folded pile of clothing in others.

The white wolf headed for the largest of the offset rooms and disappeared inside it, leaving me with the five other wolves. I took this time to examine them.

The one that had chased Naruto did indeed look to be about the same height as him, and its brown, shaggy fur was as tangled and wild as Naruto's own unruly locks. This wolf seemed to be the youngest, as it would hardly meet the gaze of any of the others, and seemed to enjoy chasing its tail. The only strange thing about it was the two red triangular marks under its eyes, and I wondered what they could be.

I looked over to the large black wolf I had bitten. Its hair was short but strangely glossy, reflecting the light of the cave in odd white lines along the fur. It seemed to interact with the other wolves the most, continuously making odd poses, and once I could have sworn that I saw a sunset behind it.

The second shortest wolf was nearly my size, and seemed to be the exact replica of the large black wolf, if smaller. It too seemed to enjoy interacting flamboyantly with all the other wolves, regardless of status.

Examining the fourth wolf almost completely threw me. Everything about the wolf – from its smell to the way it acted and looked – screamed _female_. I didn't know what to make of it. I had been thinking of all the wolves as _its_, instead of _he_ or _she_.

To settle my conflicted mind, I distracted myself with regarding the woman - the last wolf. The female wolf had long, black fur, and at first glance looked to be like the other black wolves. But its – no, _her_ - small, slim body and the glowing red eyes protruding from her skull made her stand out.

I was surprised to find that the annoying black wolf that I had felt like growling at was posted behind me at the entrance (presumably to stop me from escaping), as it- no, _he_ – seemed quite taken with the female. It was easy to pick him out from the rest, as his coarse, thick hair stood on end at the top of his head, giving him a disgruntled look.

My examination was brought to an end as all the wolves tensed around me at the arrival of the white wolf. It – _he_, exited his offset room carrying a blanket in his strong jaws. He passed by me and placed the blanket in one of the four empty rooms; it looked to be big enough for two of me to lay in, and was the furthest away from the exit of the cave.

After setting the blanket down, the white wolf turned to us and gestured his head to the largest black wolf behind me, who then proceeded to push me into that room. Shortly after realising that they planned to keep me in that (relatively) small space – for who knows how long – I began struggling and growling in earnest, twisting my body out of reach of the wolf, intending to make a dash for freedom.

My short escape attempt was quickly brought to an end when sharp teeth latched around my hind leg, tripping me to the ground. I lay on my stomach, frozen in humiliation as the white wolf released his hold on my leg. He walked around me and stood proudly before me, flaunting his control over the situation I was in.

I huffed weakly up at him, still too embarrassed to adequately reply to his taunting. It didn't help matters at all when the large black wolf that laughed at me earlier seemed to find this very amusing.

He released high yaps and barks in a strange parody of a human laugh, and I was glad to have my long, light brown fur to cover the blush that would surely have been staining my cheeks.

I jumped to my feet in sudden anger at my humiliation, and to avoid further embarrassment, walked to the room set up for me, much to the amusement of the white wolf. Oh, so they found me amusing? How about _this_ for amusing!

I sat in the small carved out dome, settling myself comfortably on the blanket, before throwing my head back and letting out a loud, piercing howl. The howl was not pained, nor was it calling for help. It was simply a loud, jumbling noise, and I released it for the sole purpose of annoying my captors.

For the main part of the night, the sound did its job, and all but the white wolf, the large black wolf and its smaller replica were agitated by my verbal attack.

The annoying black wolf (whom had been posted by my doorway earlier on that night) was obviously close to the end of his tether, and was about ready to lunge at me. This did not deter me from my sweet – if pitiful – revenge, and I carried on in my howling, not even flinching as the wolf turned to me with a snarl on his growling face.

I was once again preparing myself for an attack when the white wolf practically came to my rescue, strange as that might seem. He had appeared at my doorway just as the black wolf was about to pounce, and after communicating with his pack member walked into my 'room'.

I did not stop my howl as the irritating black wolf left to sleep in its own room. Neither did I release my gaze from the white wolf. We stood (well, I sat) regarding each other. My howl ended due to lack of breath, and I was gulping in air to continue the screeching noise when the white wolf crept towards me.

The breath I had been gathering locked in my throat as the white wolf once again entered my personal space. I was considering growling in warning, but remembered how ineffective it had been last time, and instead kept silent. The wolf stood so close to me I could feel his breath on my face as he peered down at me.

I didn't know what I was expecting; perhaps another lick, perhaps a cold nose to my cheek. I did know, however, that I was not expecting the wolf to push me down to lie on the blanket he had provided.

I resisted at first, growling again in outrage, but was frozen for what seemed the millionth time that night with shock as he lay down beside me. The result was me lying on my side, back to the doorway of the room, and the white wolf fitted almost happily against my back, his warm breath irritating the hairs on my neck.

At first I was very much uncomfortable in such a position, with his large, warm body curled around my own, but I soon found myself relaxing. His slow, even breathing and his steady heart beat thudding against my back was soothing and rhythmic. That plus the fear, shock and adrenaline rush from earlier that night led to my eyes closing in exhaustion.

I tried; I tried so very, very hard to stay awake. But my body once again betrayed me, and I fell to sleep, unable to do more than weakly protest as it wrapped the edges of its black cloak around me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AwesomeNumber-Fan: So there you have it! The second chapter is up, and can you guess who the big white wolf is?

Iruka: I can, and I'm not happy about it.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: I-Iruka! Didn't Kakashi . . . uh . . .

Iruka: Drag me off to his lair because you told him he could?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: . . . yeah?

Iruka: He did. I escaped.

Kakashi: Iruka-chan! Where are you?! It's molesting time!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: He's over-

Iruka: **Evil glare and kunai at AwesomeNumber-Fan's throat** Don't you dare.

I'm hoping for reviews, guys! And if you're like me and read but don't review, please just review! And flames are accepted! Just don't be too cruel :P


	3. Escape Plan(s)

Disclaimer – Ugh, don't you hate these? Fine. I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I am merely using them whilst Masashi is going through my torture chamber :D

Warnings - This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boys love), so if you don't like, then read at your own risk. There will possibly **Cough **probably **Cough** be blood and gore, and use of bad language. You have been warned.

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

I'm still waiting for thoughts on the yaoi idea, so let's do it this way. In your review, but **Y2Y** for 'yes to yaoi' (I don't know why, but it looks cool :P) and **N2Y** for 'no to yaoi'. Or, if you're one of those boring people, just put yes or no. Depending on which has the most votes, yaoi may be in this story. :P You have been warned!

On with the story!

**Iruka POV**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The feeling of the Change jolting through my body woke me that morning. I lay still, unable to move as my bones cracked and the pores of my skin opened to the receding fur.

As the Change ended, I sat upright, at first not remembering where I was. But a deep, rich chuckle reminded me of my location and I spun around on the blanket to face the other occupant of the room. Of course, I was still clumsy and unaccustomed to my human body, and fell over in the process, landing on my back on the blanket.

Perhaps my embarrassment would not have been so bad had not a fully clothed, fully amused man's face appeared in my view. The man's skin was pale, and what could be seen of his face lead to the assumption that he was no older than thirty, due to the blue mask obscuring his lower features.

But these surprising – if not attractive – features of the man were furthest in my mind as I gazed up at the spiky, very _white_ hair atop the man's head.

"You!" I yelled up at him, pointing a finger at him. "You're the white wolf!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I found myself angry, wishing I could take them back. The moment I am actually capable of fully communicating with my captor, I go and say _that_. Nice going, Iruka.

"Yes" he replied in that deep, distracting voice. "And I suppose you'd be that brown stray we brought home last night." His right eye curved into an upside down half-moon as an indication to his smile beneath the mask, and I noticed that his other eye was covered with a bandanna. The eye peering down at me was a stormy grey, and it was hard to not just gaze into it.

"Well, I'm going for breakfast. Care to join me?" He reached down a hand to me, and I was about to raise my own to grab it, before realising something very vital and all too embarrassing.

"Ah!" I yelped, and rolled over quickly, pulling the blanket to cover me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?! I'm naked!" He blinked at my reply before his eye curved again.

"Well, yes, you would be. Don't worry though, it's nothing I haven't seen before, and you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of." I squeaked in embarrassment and indignation.

"You looked?!" I practically screamed at him, clutching the blanket around my waist. His eye darted down to the area covered by the blanket, and I brought it up to cover my chest as well, trying to hide from that prying eye.

"Of course. It would be impossible to not look at such a handsome man. Now, are you coming to breakfast or not?" I found myself incapable of giving an answer, preferring instead to splutter unintelligibly at the man's comment.

His eye curved again and he leaned down and picked me up, blanket and all, carrying me over his shoulder out into the main cave. "H-hey! Put me down!" I yelled loudly, squirming over his shoulder, twisting to make him let go of me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", he began. "Unless you want me to drop you, naked, in front of all these people?" I squeaked in embarrassment and looked around, and sure enough there were two fully dressed people in the larger cave area. And both of them were watching us.

I stopped squirming, and resigned myself to whatever embarrassing and irritating plans this frustrating man had for me. He was carrying me to the entrance of the cave, and I suddenly felt-

A breeze.

On the back of my body.

The realisation of my situation hit me tenfold. Although he threatened me with the idea of being naked in front of my captors, I was in fact showing my uncovered backside for all to see.

_Shit_.

My attempts to escape resumed in earnest, and I repeatedly slammed my fists onto the hard back before me. My man-handler understood my predicament, and thankfully covered my exposed ass with the blanket. My squirming and punching stopped once the blanket was in place, and I dared not move in case the material fell. The white haired man found all of this highly amusing, if his chuckles were any indication.

A man in green laughed as well, and began to walk beside the man carrying me. "Ha ha, the greatness of youth! Do not worry, friend! We all have seen each other naked before! It is part of the great view of life!" And then he struck a strange pose began rambling about this 'youth' idea of his, and I felt my embarrassment replaced with confusion.

My white haired captor noticed my confusion and explained his companion's behaviour. "Ah, don't mind Gai. He just gets a little over excited when he meets new people." By that time we had left the cave, and as the cold morning air hit me I felt myself wanting to lean down and snuggle into the warmth my captor's back provided. My remaining dignity, however, refused to allow me to do so, so I lay taut over his shoulder.

I was carried inside of the wooden manor I had been herded past the previous evening, and my last view of the outside world before I was taken inside was of the sun rising over the tops of the trees surrounding us. The yellow glow of the sky reminded me of Naruto's bright hair, and all my feelings of humiliation and anger were replaced with sadness and concern. '_Naruto, I hope you're safe at the camp site. I'll come get you soon. I promise'._

The door shut behind us, and I was brought out of my thoughts by the conversation of two people in the building. I looked over my shoulder at them, and saw a young boy, about Naruto's age, with brown, shaggy hair and upside-down red triangles tattooed on the skin below his eyes. Ah, I thought. He must have been the short one that chased Naruto.

He was arguing with another boy, one who looked to be about sixteen, and wore an exact copy of the green atrocity Gai did. He also seemed to share the same hairstyle, a black bowl cut with what looked to be more like caterpillars than eyebrows shading his face. He even made the same strange poses and rambled about youth.

I realised that he was the second shortest wolf that was almost an exact replica of the one I injured, which meant that Gai – who had spoken to me a moment ago - was the one that I had attacked last night. I peeked at him from my place on the leader's back, but the man seemed to share no dislike or bad feelings towards me, and I felt myself relax a little.

The white haired man sat me down at a table in the room we had entered. The two boys sat arguing at it, and from what I heard of the conversation, I gathered it was over the last bit of bacon on the table.

"You already had two bits! This one is mine!" The brown haired one bellowed loudly, once again reminding me of Naruto.

"But, my youthful companion, you have also had two bits! We should share this bacon as a sign of sharing our youth!" The smaller, green wearer argued. And, whilst I didn't understand what the hell he meant by sharing youth, I silently agreed that his idea was the better of the two.

The argument, however pitiful, was cut short at that moment as the white haired man nimbly grabbed the piece of bacon, turned, and when he turned back his mask was covering bulging cheeks and a childish smile.

"There" he said round the bacon in his mouth. "Problem solved!" The two boys gaped up at him in disbelief, before the shorter one leapt to his feet and shouted in outrage.

"Kakashi! How could you! That was _my_ bacon!" So the white haired man was called Kakashi? Scarecrow? It was strange how - though his visible good looks were the furthest one's description could get of a scarecrow - the name still suited him.

"Well, now it's mine. And anyway, you two, that's no way to behave when we have a guest." At Kakashi's statement, both of the boys turned to look at me, and I pulled the blanket tighter about myself.

"Oh, that rogue wolf last night? You sure look at lot less menacing now." The younger boy said rudely, and leaned into my personal space for closer inspection.

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but you're hardly the scariest monster in the cupboard in either body." I replied, leaning away from the boy.

"Maa, he's got you there, Kiba. Now leave the man alone and let him eat some breakfast. He's no good to us starved." The boy, Kiba, quickly sat back in his chair, a blush staining his cheeks and indignation in his eyes.

"What do you need me for? Why bring me here at all?!" I asked, trying to remain calm but failing at the end. Did these people really think it was alright to kidnap a fellow wolf whilst he's on holiday with his son? You'd think they were raised in a cave.

"Ha, eat your breakfast! Then all will be revealed!" Kakashi chuckled lightly, before a woman walked in form an adjoining room – the kitchen – with plates full of toast, bacon, sausages and egg. I realised she must have been the black female wolf from yesterday, and lowered my gaze respectfully as she set the food on the table. I looked up then, and her red eyes stared down at me, before she suddenly smiled and retreated back to the kitchen.

I hesitantly reached for a sausage, and sniffed at it cautiously. "Don't worry", Kakashi's voice surprised me, and I almost dropped the sausage. "Kurenai's a brilliant cook. The food won't poison you, I promise." He grinned down at me, and I smiled back, disarmed, despite the situation I was in.

After taking my first bite of the sausage, the delicious taste filled my mouth and I realised with a start just how hungry I was. I had gulped down three sausages, two bits of bacon, four bits of toast and two eggs when I noticed the four males staring at me.

"My, you've got quite the appetite for such a feminine figure." Kakashi exclaimed in a surprised voice, and I wouldn't have been surprised if my blush was the shade of tomatoes and covered the area from the top of my head to my stomach.

"Ah, it's due to the springtime of youth! He must eat to keep up his strength!" Gai nodded his head, as if this was the answer to everything. I shook my own head, forgetting my embarrassment, at his child-like mind, before remembering my current – and rather embarrassing - predicament.

"So, now that I've eaten, could you-"

"My, how impatient! We fed you and already you want information out of us!" Kakashi rubbed at his eye, wiping away fake tears.

"Actually, I was going to ask for clothes."

"Aww, but you look so cute like that!" I glared at him through the blush once again staining my cheeks, and he sighed in disappointment. "Alright. Gai, could you go upstairs and find- wait, how rude of me! What's your name?"

Surprised at the change of topic, I answered without thinking. "Umino Iruka." Kakashi smiled at me with that curved eye, and I found myself thinking that the smile behind that mask would be breath-taking.

"So, Gai, could you please go find Iruka-chan some clothes from upstairs? He might fit in some of Asuma's."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in anger. "Chan?" I asked, my voice low and dangerous.

"Yep" he replied quite happily. "You're just too adorable to not be called chan!"

As I sat seething in anger, reminding myself; _you can't kill him, you need him to tell you what's going on. No killing. Bad Iruka!_ I found myself once again thinking about my ball of sunshine, and wondered if Naruto was alright. For now, I would comply with these people's wishes, hoping they would release me sooner.

"So, whilst we're waiting for Gai, how about I answer your question?" Kakashi asked as he sat on the chair Kiba had occupied before leaving the room at a specific look from the white haired man.

"Yes" I replied, "please do."

"Well, you're here because it's against the law to enter other packs' territories. Did you know this?"

I shook my head. "I didn't even know there were others like myself and my son before last night." Kakashi looked surprised. "The blonde one that ran away was your son, then?" I nodded. "And you thought you were the only ones?" I nodded again, annoyed by the questions.

"So you and your son don't belong to a pack?" I shook my head, not understanding where this was going. Did I not say all of this earlier?

"Oh dear. Well, this complicates things a little. You two are rogues – the law is very strict with them."

"Rogues?" I asked.

"Yes. Wolves who don't belong to a pack are called rogues. And as I said, the law is very strict when it comes to rogues."

"What is the law?"

"Well, it's simple. If a rogue enters a pack's territory, there are two options for them. One: they have to join the pack they intruded upon."

I swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous. "And option two?"

Kakashi looked at me then, his eyes full of sympathy. "The pack has to kill them."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This next part is_** Naruto's POV**_, guys! :)

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A branch of thorns tore at my face as I rushed through a bush. I ran, as fast as I could, wanting to go back. _'How can I do this? How can I leave him there, alone? But he wanted me to go. He did this for me. Why am I so weak? Why couldn't I help him?'_ Tears clouding my eyes, I raced forward.

I almost missed the sound of paws hitting the ground behind me, and I saw a brown wolf; one of the ones from the clearing I – left Iruka in.

Alone.

Knowing that wolf was after me, I sped up. I couldn't get caught after what Iruka did for me – after what I did to him. Kami, why couldn't I _do _anything?

The thuds of running paws became louder behind me, and I somehow managed to pull more speed from somewhere. No, there was one thing I could do – get away. If I got away, I could come back for Iruka. I'd be no use to him caught.

It would be stupid to run straight to the camp site. Even if I got away, the wolf behind me would follow my scent. So I twisted my body mid-leap and tore through the underbrush, heading away from the camp.

I heard a snarl of surprise behind me, and if things were different I would have laughed. I had surprised and almost outran my assailant – but Iruka wasn't there to see it. No. He couldn't be there to see it, because he was the reason I was able to run.

Choking back a grunting sob, I raced even faster through the woods, letting my anger for how completely _weak_ I was fuel my speed. All I ever did was run – run from my memories, what I was, and now from Iruka.

Clenching my teeth in frustration, I kept running, even when I stepped on sharp rocks and cut my paws. It didn't matter if I got a few scratches – who knew what could be happening to Iruka right _now._

The sound of the wolf chasing me faded, and after a while I couldn't hear him at all. At last, I slowed my pace, only noticing how tired I was as I collapsed, panting furiously. It's strange, how people can get so lost in self-hatred and pity that they don't notice things about themselves. Like how my eyes stung with tears that I couldn't cry in that body, and how my frame racked with silent sobs.

I don't know how long I laid there – my heart was so heavy it told me it had been hours, whilst my exhausted body said minutes. Whatever the case, they were still seconds wasted where I could've helped Iruka.

I stood at that thought. Iruka did _not_ give me a way out so I could spend it moping on the ground. No, I knew he gave it to me in order to allow me to live my life. It hurt to know that I wouldn't do that, but the determination in what I planned to do kept me standing instead. I was weak, but I _would_ do something.

With ideas forming in my head, I went back towards the camp-site. There, I could rest. I needed to be strong and awake to do what I planned to. Feeling my dry throat, I thought it would also be a good idea to drink some of the water Iruka had bought at the garage.

The journey to the camp was hazy to me, and I can't recall most of it. I only remember the numbing pain in my paws, the itch round the scratches on my face, and the soreness of my throat. I would have groaned in aggravation as I normally do if I could have.

I went straight to the pile of clothes I had left in a bush, and picked them up in my jaws. I carried them to the one tent Iruka and I had set up, before dropping them outside it and heading to the bush Iruka had changed in. I picked up those clothes and carried them inside the large tent with me, curling up with them by my face.

Iruka's scent filled the tent, erasing my worry and self-hatred, until only my aching body was left and I happily slept.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The burning in my throat alerted me to the wakened world. Not the Change, as it so often did Iruka. No, for me, the Change was never slow and jittery, just something that smoothly came and went. Just like an itch does. So that morning I woke feeling as if water was something I hadn't had in years, and rushed, in my human body, to the side of the tent where Iruka had placed the water.

The pain in my feet and hands were gone, and seeing my reflection in Iruka's mirror (he liked to have one for 'emergencies') showed that the scratches on my face were also gone. That didn't surprise me. I was an extremely fast healer – even faster than being a wolf made Iruka. Due to this, I had little trouble moving about.

Reaching a bottle, I opened it and chugged the liquid down my throat as fast as I eat ramen – which is inhumanly fast, or so Iruka tells me.

Iruka.

I remembered what happened the night before, and set the empty bottle down, saddened to the point of numbness. I sat there for a moment or two, before my earlier determination set in, and I was on my feet in seconds, fists clenched. I marched to the front of the tent and grabbed the clothes I had left outside the entrance.

Once dressed, I drank some more water and after casting a quick glance at the cereal we brought with us, decided against eating. No matter how many times Iruka cautioned me about running into things without thinking, I was going straight ahead with this – I didn't want to waste any more time.

I crouched by Iruka's clothes and smelled them before stuffing them into my favourite orange back-pack in the tent. Iruka would probably need his clothes, and the scent would lead me to him. Oh yes. I was going to track Iruka down. And then, I was going to get him away from those wolves.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I know what you're thinking. What was his plan? Did it work? Does he get Iruka back? Well, one answer at a time.

No, I did not have a plan. An idea, maybe, but not an exact strategy. The closest I came to one was this:

Phase #1 – Track down Iruka's scent to wolves' hiding place.

Phase #2 – Circle hiding place and find the quickest entrances and exits.

Phase #3 – Storm hiding place, take wolves by surprise, and take them down.

Phase #4 – Find Iruka and get him out.

Phase #5 – Head back to camp-site via the stream I smelt earlier to erase our scents.

Phase #6 – Pack up camp and get the hell back to Tokyo.

After completing phase #1 of the 'plan', I realised it wasn't really much of an idea at all. It hadn't taken me long to track the wolves to a small clearing beside the mountain, and I was half way through circling the large wooden house beneath an outcrop of the rock.

Once I took note of the cave behind the house, the actual size of the area, the only entrance into the building, and the seven unknown presences inside, I decided it might be a good idea to look over my idea.

I had only just sat back in the bushes a dozen or so metres and from the house and set down my back pack when a sound caught my attention. Now, being what I was, I could hear a lot better than normal people, and so decided to pay full attention to the sound, allowing me to hear it clearer.

The sound started off loud, maybe a shout or a crash, but as I focused on it, the sound became quieter, as if someone was lowering their voice. I began to hear the form of words, though I couldn't quite make them out. I focused even harder, and could finally make out some words.

"Rogues . . . law . . . strict . . ." then another voice, Iruka's. Good, then he's alive and talking. The first voice continued. "Simple . . . pack's territory . . . pack . . . intruded." I did not like the way this was sounding. Iruka's voice sounded again, before the first voice spoke again. "The pack . . . kill them."

Kill them? They must have been talking about me and Iruka! Without thinking, I had hurled myself over the bush and towards the large house. They wouldn't harm Iruka! I wouldn't let them! Pain erupted down my fingers, and I felt claws growing from the tips. My gums felt the same, before two long, sharp canines split my lip.

Still I didn't pause, didn't think. And with that, I rushed in to save the only person who had ever cared about me, regardless of both of our safety.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Phew! That's finally done. I'm sorry it's shorter than the last chapter, but it took me ages to think of what to write in this one. So, like I said at the top of the chapter, please R&R on what you think to the adding yaoi idea.

Iruka: Say no to yaoi!

Kakashi: Say yes! I need my Iruka-chan! **gets a nose bleed from perverted thoughts**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Well, Kakashi, if you stopped scaring him off by molesting him, then maybe-

Kakashi: **Glares at AwesomeNumber-Fan with a chilling, evil eye**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Um . . . you know what, just take Iruka. Leave me out of it!

Iruka: Wait-! **Is taken away by a happy Kakashi**


	4. Ultimatums

Disclaimer – Do I have to? Okay. I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I am merely using them whilst Masashi is tied down to a train track. Don't worry, he's only there until he puts KakaIru in his manga. :D

Warnings - This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boys love), so if you don't like, then read at your own risk. There will possibly **Cough **probably **Cough** be blood and gore, and use of bad language. You have been warned.

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

I have received reviews (thanks, guys!) regarding the Y2Y and N2Y. The results are as follows:

Y2Y= 17

N2Y=0

As of now, any votes will not be included. The results are above, and you know what this means;

This story will have yaoi! But be warned – not for a while! I like this little thing called 'character development' :D

On with the story! This chapter is back to **Iruka's POV.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"The pack has to kill them."

I was stunned – horrified by those words. I sat paralysed, staring up at the man that had already caused me so much grief.

And then I felt anger. I'd felt anger and even hatred before, as everyone has, but I had never felt it like this. My vision was red, there was an annoying drumming in my ears and my teeth ached with the force I was using to clench them together.

My hands curled into fists, and I felt sweat forming on my forehead. I knew it was an unusual reaction to a near death sentence – I should still have been paralysed with shock and indecision, and maybe even fear, as I was seconds beforehand. But I did feel those things too. I just latched onto my anger like a drowning man would to a buoy, and I felt comforted by it. Anger I was familiar with, from all of Naruto's pranks, and I welcomed it.

I was preparing to leap to my feet – regardless of my lack of clothing, regardless of my position among these strangers – and scream of my outrage, when a low, threatening sound penetrated through the drumming in my ears, and a dangerous, killing intent sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention.

I had maybe a second to focus on what was happening before a blur crashed through the window to the right of the table I was sitting at. I saw a glimpse of fangs and a shock of yellow before it crashed into Kakashi, sending him falling from his chair to the floor with his attacker clawing at his face.

But I knew that blur. I had only seen it once, and the memories sent shivers down my spine, but I would never forget it. That stupid, _brilliant _boy.

Naruto came back for me.

I was on my feet so fast that my vision swam as the blood rushed through my body. Ignoring the clatter of my chair as it crashed to the floor and the swish of the blanket falling, I raced over to Naruto and ripped him off of Kakashi. With Naruto thrashing and growling angrily in my arms, I looked up to see Kurenai and the two boys run into the room from the kitchen. Thumps echoed through the room as Gai leapt down the stairs.

_Time to go._

Spinning to face the door with speed I didn't know I possessed, I leapt over the wooden expanse of floor and burst into the sunlight naked as I sprinted out of the manor. Naruto remained thrashing in my arms, and I scrambled to reach his ear with my left hand. I reached the back of his neck and tugged the back of his ear gently with my fingers, not pausing in my run as he became limp.

The kid had a soft spot – I found one day, when I was trying to get him in the bath, that tugging on his ear relaxes his body completely. He would be so mad at me for doing that when he gained control of his body again, but I couldn't run with him squirming like he was.

Rushing past the black haired man who had remained in the cave when Kakashi, Gai and I went into the manor, I came close to stopping just to look longer at the utterly astonished look on the man's face. Judging by the people back in the building, he must have been the annoying black wolf from the night beforehand.

My sprinting was slowed as I reached the bushes at the end of the clearing, but not by much. I kept my eyes in front of me, occasionally checking the ground to make sure I was not about to trip on any roots or branches, or step on anything that could harm my bare feet. I was only three steps into the tree line when the shouts began behind me, and I quickened my pace even more.

I felt Naruto's body tensing under my arm, and realised he was in control again. He would want to be set down, but that would waste time, and Kakashi would soon catch up to us. To stop him from squirming and asking to be dropped, I tugged his left ear again, and carried on running.

A snap sounded loud behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Gai, his green shrouded body moving exceptionally fast, and I raced forward faster than my limits allowed. My legs were aching, my chest was heaving, but I would not stop. Last night was different. Naruto was safe. Now, I would run for all I was worth, because Naruto needed me to.

Trees and bushes rushed past me in a blur, I was going so fast. Branches and thorns tore at my face, chest and legs, so I held my free arm above Naruto's head, protecting him from the same pains. My arm was covered in angry wounds as the result, but I ran on, not even able to feel my legs from the amount of pressure they were under. Damn it, why couldn't I be a wolf when I _needed _to be?

Almost in slow motion, my legs suddenly gave out underneath me, and all I could see was the ground slowly coming up to meet my face. I curled my body to the side and swung Naruto up onto my stomach as my back collided with the forest floor, knocking the remaining air out of my lungs.

Almost dizzily, I looked over Naruto's head at my legs, feeling as if they weren't there. Seeing their trembling forms still firmly attached to my body sent a weak feeling of relief through me, and I tried to move them to get back up. But they didn't move.

_'No!'_

I felt cold then; almost unbearably cold. I had overworked my legs, tired the muscles so much that they would not move. '_Come on, move!'_ I tried again, but they did little more than cease in their shaking. I felt tears spring to my eyes in horror. '_Please, move!'_

_'Please!'_

And that's when I heard the crashing of our pursuers racing towards us. I stared helplessly down at my legs. '_Please, _please _move!'_ But my legs could not physically obey my demand. '_No!'_ The sounds got closer, and I rolled, taking Naruto off of my bare stomach.

"Naruto, quick. Wake up!" Naruto shook his head, dazed, his limbs trembling as he got his body under control. He looked around, heard the sound of people closing in around us, and jumped to his feet, prepared to dash. "Come on, Iruka! We've got to go!" He grabbed my hands and tried to pull me to my feet.

"No, Naruto, I can't move my legs. I pushed them too hard – they won't move. Quickly, I have an idea-"  
>"No! I won't leave you again!" He shouted at me, tears in his eyes. "We're getting out of this together!"<p>

"I know, Naruto. I have an idea. Quick, drag me into the bush behind you. Hopefully they'll run past us. Hurry!" I reached up with my arms, and Naruto grabbed them immediately, using all of his strength to drag me under a bush. I hissed in pain as my naked body was dragged across the rough ground, cutting off Naruto's worried look with a shake of my head. He crept forward and made sure my feet were hidden by the leaves, before crouching by my side and remaining motionless.

We both held our breaths as clothed feet thumped past our hiding place, and voices echoed in the air, the words along the lines of "Keep looking!" and "Spread out!". Naruto tensed and grabbed my hand tightly as one pair of feet stopped suddenly beside the bush, and I could do nothing to comfort him but to squeeze his shaking hand.

We were both holding our breaths, and I felt close to blacking out from the lack of oxygen when the feet moved away from the bush. As one, we exhaled as quietly as possible. I felt relief bubble up in my throat, and I shared a weak smile with Naruto when the world crashed down around us.

Naruto shrieked loudly in my ear and jumped a foot in the air when an orange backpack was dropped into our hiding bush from above. I stared at it in a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief. I knew that bag, and from the look on Naruto's face and his harsh, trembling breaths, he recognised it too.

Simultaneously, we both looked up from Naruto's backpack to find the sun blocked by Kakashi's masked face. We stared, horrified, at the man above us as the other pack members reached through the leaves and dragged us out from under our bush. Naruto snapped out of his disbelief first, and began struggling in their grasp.

"Let go of me you bastards!" He screeched at them, pulling away for a second only to be grabbed again. Instinctively, I sent a sharp glance his way to reprimand his use of vulgar language, before remembering our situation and letting him get away with it. Just this once.

From that point on, the dream like daze I seemed to have been in snapped, and everything rushed around me all at once. Gai and the annoying black wolf were holding me by my upper arms and pulling me to my feet, whilst Kiba and the miniature Gai were trying and failing to hold a thrashing Naruto.

My naked body ached all over from scratches and over exerted muscles; it was all I could do to not fall to my knees once I had regained my footing. I looked over to my son again but Kakashi was between Naruto and me, his smiling eye smirking at me.

"Well, that was exciting!" He said, clapping his hands together.

I was barely given the time to stare at Kakashi in disbelief – I mean, _seriously?_ - when Kurenai joined the younger wolves in holding Naruto, and we both were hauled back in the direction of the manor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As we were man-handled back to the wooden house, I felt a mixture of emotions I seemed to have been feeling a lot at that point.

The first that came over me as our return journey began was shock, followed strangely by exasperation at Kakashi's almost childlike behaviour. 'That was exciting!' _Seriously?_ And that thought led to anger. How dare he treat our lives like that? Like this was some _game?_

And that led to another thought, as thoughts so often do. One that made my heart ache in my chest and my teeth and fists clench from the pain of it. Bigger than the anger at Kakashi, stronger than the hatred blooming in my fury, was the wave of emotion that crashed over me as I saw Naruto's face. Naruto's angry, desperate face as he pulled against his captors in front of me.

I let him down.

After all we'd been through, after all the promises I made to never let anyone hurt him again, I let him down. I had gotten caught by this strange pack of wolves, and then I had let him down again by getting us both captured after he had come back for me. My son came back for me, and I let him down. The emotion continued to crash over me continuously, stronger with each wave.

That emotion was despair.

I felt tears prick my eyes, but I would not allow myself to cry. Not in front of these people. So I clenched my fists harder, and I pulled against the hands gripping my arm. Stupid Gai, and his freakishly strong hands. Screw the stupid black wolf holding my other arm. Stupid legs, for threatening to crumble even if I did pull free. But most of all, I wished that Kakashi would just cease to exist - just spontaneously combust into _nothing._

And that's when the final emotion of that journey hit home. It was, as the others, preceded by a thought. I would get Naruto out of here. Even if I had to fight tooth and nail against the mountain, even if I had to die to do so – and even if I had to accept Kakashi's deal of becoming part of the pack.

Determination to protect my loved one.

I ceased struggling, catching Kakashi's attention. He turned to me curiously, and lifted a fine silver eye brow at me. I lifted my chin in return, staring at him defiantly. He did _not _scare me. I would get out of here eventually.

He stared at me for a minute as we walked, a strange glint in his eye. After a moment, I looked away from him and at Naruto. He was still struggling against Kurenai and the boys, tirelessly pulling against their grip. They held on, but I could see the sweat on their foreheads, and knew they were tiring of holding him.

Naruto looked up, as if sensing my gaze. I met his eyes and shook my head slowly, communicating in a look for him to stop struggling. He froze, staring at me, his confused eyes searching mine. His captors took advantage of his frozen state and hauled him forward, breaking our gazes.

I could tell the poor boy didn't understand why I didn't want him to fight, but his sudden cooperation with the three showed he trusted my judgement. If he fought, they might knock him unconscious to make carrying him easier. Also, we would need our strength for the hours to come.

We arrived at the wooden manor after an hour of walking (well, for me, being half dragged half carried). I was shocked; I knew I ran far – my screaming leg muscles told me that – but I didn't know just how far. And that I managed to cover the distance in such a short amount of time was astonishing.

Ever since I became a wolf, I hadn't tested how fast or strong I was. I knew I was faster and stronger than normal people, but that was it. To then find that I could run that fast – I was so shocked that I barely noticed entering the manor until the front door slammed shut behind me.

I jumped at the sound, and spun round quickly, almost falling over my own feet at the lack of arms restraining me and the weakness in my muscles. I was in the main room I had sat in that morning, and my previous man-handlers stood in front of the door to stop me leaving the building again. I studied them for a moment, sizing them up, before deciding I couldn't take on the two and turning to look for Naruto.

I saw him sat at the table, obviously extremely uncomfortable, and staggered over to him, kneeling beside his chair and running my hands through his golden hair. "Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly, tilting his head from side to side to look for damage. Kurenai and the annoying wolf went into the kitchen, and at a look from Kakashi, Kiba and Mini-Gai went upstairs.

Naruto pulled his head from my grasp. "I'm fine." He said, refusing to look at me.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Well . . . Iruka-sensei . . . you're . . . um . . ."

I looked at him quizzically, before tensing and paling dramatically as Kakashi finished off for him.

"Naked."

Shit.

I had completely forgotten. How could I forget that I was _naked?_ I breathed in deeply, trying to keep the blush from my face. I would not blush. I would _not_ blush . . .

"Aww, Iruka-chan, there's no need to blush so cutely like that! I've already seen you naked!"

I stayed sitting, clutching the chair Naruto sat on so hard my fists went white under the strain. A part of me wanted so badly to go over to Kakashi, scream 'PERVERT!' in his face and then beat the crap out of him, but remembering my state of undress, my aching legs and Gai standing nearby kept me in check.

"But don't worry Iruka-chan, I'll save your modesty!" And with that, Kakashi placed Naruto's orange backpack on the table beside us. "I do believe goldy-locks here packed you some clothes."

Naruto reached for the bag, his cerulean eyes glaring daggers at Kakashi, and opened the pack, reaching inside before pulling out some of my clothes. With a final glare at Kakashi, he turned to me, handing over the clothes.

I took them gratefully, looking around the room for somewhere I could change. Kakashi noticed my hesitation, and a gleeful look entered his eye.

"If you want Iruka-chan, I can help you get dressed. It would be no trouble at all." I stood up indignantly at that, the clothes lowered to cover . . . certain areas, and walked to the corner of the room by the window Naruto had smashed, picking my way carefully to avoid cutting my already battered feet on any broken glass.

I was rudely reminded of the numerous scratches coating the majority of my skin as I faced the corner and pulled my jeans and boxer shorts over my trembling legs. The material dragged along the wounds and a pained hiss escaped my mouth. Undeterred, I pulled my white shirt over my head, resulting in the same ignored pain along my torso and arms. Done, I turned back to the occupants of the room.

Walking stiffly and – I hoped – in a dignified manner, I made my way back over to Naruto and sat in the chair beside him at the table. Kakashi stared at me in mirth, and I put my best no-nonsense teacher face on. "So what do you plan on doing with us now?"

Like before, Kakashi's face suddenly became serious, and he sat opposite us. Gai moved to sit beside him, and once he was seated, Kakashi began to speak.

"I'm _hoping_ that you will agree to join our pack so we can all avoid some . . . unpleasant business."

Naruto finally broke his streak of silence – I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did, really – at Kakashi's statement. "Join you! You want to kill Iruka-sensei! Why the hell would we join you?"

We all stared at Naruto in shock, before Kakashi took control of the situation once again. "Kill Iruka? What would make you think that I want to kill you? Do you know how difficult it is to hide a body these days? Yet alone two of them. No, I don't want to kill either of you at all."

Naruto seemed to shrink a bit, his mouth gaping open before he replied with a quieter "oh".

"Then why don't you just let us leave? We didn't mean to come into your territory, and we certainly don't know about these laws you have. Just let us go on our way and nobody has to know we were even here."

Naruto turned to me, confusion written all over his expressive face. "Iruka-sensei, wha-"

"I can't do that, Iruka-chan. We have to obey the laws, or else we face very strict punishment. And, whilst I wouldn't mind putting myself on the line for you two, I have an entire pack to think about. So you choose. Either you join us, or we have to kill you." What could be seen of Kakashi's face was expressionless, and his voice was just as empty.

_Okay, so Plan A didn't work out. Now I'll have to agree to join the pack._ I looked to Naruto, and saw him pale with confusion and fear. _But I'll need time to convince Naruto it's the best idea._ I turned back to Kakashi.

"What if I ask for more time?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Time?"

"Yes. The rest of the day, maybe, to come up with an answer."

Kakashi studied me intensely for a moment before answering. "That sounds reasonable. Just don't try to escape again, or I'll have to take your answer as a no."

With that, Gai got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Follow Gai" Kakashi said. "He'll show you where you'll be staying for the day."

Naruto looked at me indecisively and I nodded encouragingly at him, following him as he stood up and walked to Gai. "Oh, and one other thing." I stated, turning round and looking Kakashi in the eye. "Don't call me chan."

Kakashi smiled underneath the mask, a smile I'm sure would have been absolutely breath taking, and replied with "yes, Iruka-_kun._" As my eyebrow twitched he let loose a low, rumbling laugh, and to distract myself from blushing I walked briskly up the stairs after Gai.

Besides, this was no time to be getting distracted. I had a lot to explain to Naruto in a small amount of time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So, hi guys! It's, uh, been a while. Hehe. Funny story. You see, well, I wanted to do Naruto POV, but I kinda got stuck, and then I went on holiday, and then I didn't know what to-

Kakashi: Save your excuses! You have abandoned me in my time of need!

Iruka: Your time of need? Kakashi, are you all right? What's wrong with you?

Kakashi: **Looks up, tears in his eyes** I've gone two weeks without smut with my Iruka-chan!

Iruka: **Punches Kakashi, before storming off and muttering about perverts.**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Sneaks away from angry and impatient reviewers whilst Kakashi and Iruka distract them.**


	5. In The Spider's Web

Disclaimer – You can't prove anything! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Warnings - This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boys love) yaoi! (guy on guy sex) , so if you don't like, then read at your own risk. There will possibly **Cough** probably **Cough** be blood and gore, and use of bad language. You have been warned.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's pushed me to do my best! I really appreciate it!

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

I have decided to let you, my faithful reviewers, vote for what pairings you want to happen! Know now that KakaIru is a definite, and Sasunaru/Narusasu is a very close definite.

Just say what pairings you'd prefer to be in this story in your reviews, and the ones with the most votes will (maybe – depends if I like them) be in this fanfic.

Again, this is **Iruka's POV.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I barely took the time to observe our surroundings as Naruto and I were led upstairs. My eyes were, instead, focused on Naruto's slightly hunched back and his nervous walk as my mind drifted to what I would have to say soon. How would I explain things to Naruto? Should I try and build up to the point, hinting at things slowly? Should I try to explain my reasons first, before stating my decision?

No, I know Naruto. He wouldn't get hints, and slowly working up to it would worsen the blow, not lessen it. And he wouldn't take my reasoning anyway, probably using words I would normally scold him for to tell me he doesn't agree. I released a weary sigh, knowing what I had to do. What I should always do. Tell Naruto exactly what's happening, and not try to hide the truth from him. He wouldn't appreciate it too much.

I was startled when Naruto's bright orange back disappeared from my view (why did I buy that hideous jacket anyway? Oh yeah, puppy dog eyes) and looked up quickly to see that he had entered a room after Gai, and I hurriedly followed them in.

The room itself was nothing except predictably normal for a building such as the one we were in. The view, however, was another side of the river altogether. Mount Hotakadake reached proudly to the heated sky as a cluster of trees lit a green path to the base of it stony structure, giving way to the country side peaking from over a lower drop of the mountain. The plain glass window seemed to capture a rustic theme perfect for the view, sitting above a chest of drawers, settled between two neatly made wooden beds.

I took care to take my time studying the remainder of the room as Gai swiftly made an exit, ignoring Naruto to give myself slightly more time to gather my thoughts. The room was small, the walls completely wooden and not painted to hide it, which I liked for some reason unknown to me. A small wardrobe by the door almost blended into the wall with its wooden doors and sides, taking up most of the wall the door was set in.

I was interrupted from my observations when Naruto jumped on the bed on the right of the window, spreading his limbs out in a frustrated fashion. His cerulean eyes glared angrily at the wooden ceiling, and I knew it was time to start talking.

I refused to let out another sigh, and instead sat down on the remaining bed, clasping my hands together to offer some comfort to myself for what was to come. I inhaled slowly, sorting through my thoughts for the best way to start. "Naruto", I began, "did you know there were others . . . like us?"

Naruto sat up slowly and gazed at me, his blue orbs narrow and his mouth drawn in a thin line to hide the pain of remembering his past. He shook his head hesitantly, his spiky golden hair falling sloppily about his head. "No" he eventually replied. "I only remember the woods where . . . where you found me. Before that, nothing. Not even how I got hurt."

I nodded in reply, quieting again. The memory of Naruto's physical and mental health when I found him sent a pang through me, and I hastily chased away the thought. "Well, Kakashi says that there are hundreds of what we are, and they even have this law about packs and rogues. The packs are groups of our kind that remain in a certain territory, and the rogues are ones that don't belong to a pack. And the law says" I swallowed the lump that had appeared in my throat, "that if rogues enter a pack's territory, that only two things can happen."

"What are they?" He asked quietly, somehow knowing the answer, though not wanting to be told it.

I released a breath. "Naruto, we came onto their territory. Kakashi was", and here I gritted my teeth so hard my jaw hurt, "_nice _enough to give us a choice. We can either join their pack, or be killed by them. I've already decided, Naruto. I won't let them hurt you."

At that Naruto jumped to his feet, his fists clenched in his anger as his eyes blazed brightly. "What? _Join_ them? Iruka, they _kidnapped_ us! They hurt you! I thought I was never going to see you again!" Naruto's eyes never lost their intensity, not even as they teared up and turned red with emotion, and his voice never wavered, not even when it rose in volume and thickened with pain.

"Naruto, I-"

"No! We can't let them do this to us! We can escape! Run away! Go back to Tokyo! We can-"

"Do what? Escaping has already failed once, and they could have hurt you! And even if we do get away, what then?" I was on my feet then, too. "Forget about this? Naruto, you're not alone! Don't you see that? Sure, I don't like it here, I don't want to be near these people, but staying means they won't hurt you! Means they could know something about you! And Kami damn it, that's what you've wanted for the last seven years!"

Naruto slouched slightly, seemingly shrinking in on himself. "I know what I wanted. And yes, we're not alone any more. But we don't know these people! I don't like the way that white one treats you! What if he hurts you? I don't care if it means being safe, if it means knowing about me, I can find that out somewhere else! But please, Iruka!" He seemed to shrink again, reminding me of the child he still is. Jesus, it's so easy to forget sometimes. "Don't make me stay here."

I felt my heart ripping in two. The pain clawed through my chest and up my throat, bringing tears to my eyes that I tried futilely to blink away. I wanted to protect Naruto, to ensure that nothing came even close to risking his safety, even at the cost of my own. But another, just as stubborn part couldn't bear to see Naruto like this, like he was all those years ago. Hopeless, scared and sad.

So, so _sad._

But being a parent – a roll I had accepted seven years ago – meant that even if Naruto may not like it, I had to do what was best for him, despite the possibility of him hating me for it. I shook my head sorrowfully at him. "You have to."

He collapsed back onto the bed, curling on his side as the floodgates opened, and the tears he had been holding back for seven years finally dripped through his cracked defences. I sat beside him and, after he didn't shrug off the hand I placed on his shoulder, curled up around him, wrapping my arms protectively over him, offering myself to ease his pain away.

I knew this was not just about the situation we were in. This was about the loneliness he had suffered in the woods the night I met him, the fear and sadness he carried as I left him at an orphanage, his regret at what he did to me. Love and joy when I took him in as my own. The terror of thinking he had lost me.

I don't know why he decided to let his emotions go then. Maybe he didn't choose to, and the situation threw him so much that his thoughts came pouring out of him before he could get his protective gates to slam shut. No matter why it happened, I held him as he cried, let him beat at my arms in frustration, allowed him finally let go and heal himself. And I cried with him the entire time, mourning the things my baby had held himself up through his entire life.

Because right then, though not biologically, he was my baby. And I loved him so, so much.

It wasn't long before the tide subsided and gates slammed back into place, but laying together, it felt like days. I knew then, as we dried our eyes, that even if Naruto did come to hate me, I would always protect him and be there for him. Because he needed me to be.

We sat on our own beds again, sitting in silence as the hot summer sun disappeared behind the snowy bank of the mountain. Kakashi would talk with us soon. He had given us time, and for that I was thankful, though I did still think he was an arrogant bastard.

"Iruka?" I was pulled from my insults for Kakashi at Naruto's voice.

"Yes?"

"What will happen now? What about your job, my school, our house in Tokyo? Will we have to live here?"

I stared at him for a moment, mildly surprised. I hadn't thought that far. I had only gotten as far as protecting Naruto. It was a good question - one I didn't have the answer to.

"We will join this pack. Kakashi and I will discuss everything else soon, Naruto. I don't know anything for sure yet."

"I don't like him" Naruto stated simply.

"Kakashi? Well, I don't really like him either. But I suppose we'll at least learn to tolerate him."

And then I heard something, something my ears, so much worse than Naruto's but greater than an average person's allowed me to hear. The sound of Gai starting his ascent up the stairs. He was moving slowly, as if prolonging the time Naruto and I had together.

Quickly, I reached across the gap between our beds, grabbed Naruto's small hands and held them tightly in my own. "Listen" I whispered so quietly in his ear, not even Gai could hear what I was saying. "I promise, Naruto, that if there is ever a chance of escaping, of escaping successfully, then we will run for Tokyo and take the first plane to whatever English speaking country you want."

I pulled back before he could react and stood facing the door. Naruto copied, schooling his face into an expression of determination. Who knew what was going through that brilliant boys mind, but a shiver went down my spine at seeing it. He was up to something.

The wooden doorknob turned, and Gai walked into the room, his hulking, green clad form filling up almost the entire doorway. I stared at him, fully knowing what this meant long before he spoke. "It's time to tell Kakashi your decision."

He moved aside and gestured for us to move along the corridor and down the stairs. I nudged Naruto ahead of me, not quite trusting Gai with my son, despite how kind he had been to me in that situation. We almost marched down the stairs at the pace Gai had set, so I had little time to prepare myself for what was to come.

I nearly gasped at the sight that greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. Five sets of eyes stared back at me, as the pack – minus Gai, who remained behind me, probably to stop me running – sat at the table in the centre room, the window Naruto had broken patched up with brown tape. Candles lit the room as the sun set and darkness crept cautiously in.

Naruto stepped back into me for assurance, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer to me. I would be right there behind him. Neither of us were going to do any of this alone.

Kakashi stood, drawing my attention back to the table. He walked forward, close enough for me to see the shape of his face beneath the mask, yet far enough away that the pack could see me, and I could see them.

"So, Iruka," He began, his low voice carrying strongly around the room. "Have you decided?"

"We have." I was proud of how my voice did not waver, and of how it also seemed to carry round the room.

"And?"

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on Naruto's shoulder.

"We will join you."

I breathed out, hardly believing the words had left my mouth in such a calm voice. How could so few words mean so _much_? But of course, the importance of that moment was disbanded with a word from the most annoying white haired man _ever_.

"Good!" He clapped his hands together, spinning around and walking back to the table, before sitting down at it in a lazy slouch. "And my first decree as your new alpha is that you must go help Kurenai and the boys out in the kitchen. I'm starving."

My first reaction was disbelief. And then it occurred to me that I should be angry that this, this _man_, had the audacity to treat us like maids after all he had put us through!

My grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened to the point that he was bending his knees to escape my grip, Kakashi's words forgotten in his mind and replaced with the need to avoid my tightening hand. I loosened my grip slightly as I felt the blood fade from my face in my anger. I opened my mouth to retort – rather rudely, in fact, thinking back on the words I was planning to use – when Kakashi interrupted me.

"Now before you get in a huff Iruka-kun, we have some rules around here. You have to earn respect and status. Kurenai's already got that, but she just enjoys cooking. Lee and Kiba here" he nodded his head at Kiba and the Mini-Gai – Lee - "have pretty much finished earning theirs. But I think they might as well help cook tonight to help you boys get started."

I was still angry, but after his explanation I contained it a bit more. Taking a deep breath (I seemed to do that a lot then!) I put my happy teacher mask in place. My job at Hokage Industries required me to teach new and young office members how to work around the office to their maximum potential. In fact, that _was_ my job – being an office teacher. And as such, I had faced more annoying, and indeed, more difficult tasks than keeping a straight face when wanting to throttle someone.

"Of course. Come on then, Naruto. You need to learn how to cook something other than ramen anyway." And that, was how our new life started.

I could go into detail about how Lee wouldn't shut up about youth, or how Kiba kept trying to sniff Naruto, claiming he was 'seeing what he's made of.' I could even describe how I did my best to not snap at Kurenai as she gave me instructions on how to cook. It was, after all, not her fault that she didn't know I was perfectly capable of cooking anyway.

But I think that those moments were too scarring and frustrating for even me to handle looking back on, so we'd best not try peeking in there.

Thankfully, I was not made to give the plates of noodles and chicken to the remaining pack members, and instead they came up and each took their plate into the main room with the large table.

Naruto and I ate in silence at one end of the table. We were not normally quiet people, but Naruto was probably still unnerved from his breakdown earlier, and I was still worrying over the future.

At the end of the meal, Kakashi told us we'd be staying in the room Gai took us to earlier. "Just for now" he explained. "We don't live up here all the time, only during the full moon. We can discuss what's going to happen tomorrow. Now, you should rest. It can be quite tiring, running as far as you did."

He said that with a pointed glance at me, and my legs automatically stiffened, remembering the pain they were put through. They still ached, but not nearly half as much.

I motioned Naruto upstairs, and was about to follow when Kakashi stopped me. "Naru-chan!" At this Naruto stopped, tensing visibly, before slowly spinning on his spot on a stair to glare down menacingly at Kakashi. I was surprised at this. He must be really upset if he's not yelling.

Kakashi held my arm loosely at the bottom of the stairs as he addressed Naruto, somehow ignoring the glare. "You go to bed; Iruka-kun will be up to follow you shortly. I just need to have a quick word with him."

It was obvious Naruto was not going to listen to Kakashi and come marching downstairs. However, despite Kakashi's cheery tone, I could somehow tell that what he wanted to talk to me about was serious.

I nodded at Naruto. "Go on" I smiled encouragingly, albeit tiredly, up at him. "I'll be right there." I could tell he wasn't going to go, was just going to cross his arms over his chest stubbornly, as he so often did. Before he could do so, I let out one more word. "Please."

He hesitated, unsure, before nodding stiffly back at me and turning, continuing cautiously up the stairs. I watched and waited until he had disappeared over the top, before turning to Kakashi. Noticing his loose grip still on my arm, I shrugged him off and stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

He didn't. I waited. So did he. "Well?" I snapped, losing my patience.

Kakashi only smiled under his mask – an empty smile, as his one visible eye remained serious despite the stretching of the cloth on the bottom of his face.

"We need to discuss your . . . living arrangements, from now on." He stopped. I waited again. He sighed deeply, and then began again. "It's obvious you don't live in this area. As part of our pack, you have to live on our territory, work in our territory, and follow the rules here. Basically" and not once did his eyes leave mine, "you and your son will have to move to Toyama, the city near here. You will work there, and Naruto will go to school there."

I wasn't angry. I had been expecting something like this – and at least now I could tell Naruto what was going to happen. But still, I couldn't let Kakashi think I would be happy with him telling me what to do with my life, so I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes in the small amount of anger I could conjure in that second.

"And I suppose you've already picked our house, and my job too?" I hissed, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Actually, yes. I have a spare house up for rent on the same road as mine, and I have a job available in my company. You can choose where Naruto goes to school, though." My jaw was slack, my eyes wide; hell, I was sure I had even stopped breathing. Was he _serious_? Did he think he could control my life just like _that_?

"Like you can control me you-!" And then my furious rant was cut off as I was shoved into the wall by a very strong, very menacing Kakashi. He leaned into me, his one eye glaring down at me as I stared at him in shock.

"Yes, I _do control you_. You are in _my_ territory, in _my_ pack, and you will do what I say!"

And then he breathed deeply, and his stance became less tense, and the grip he had pinning my shoulders to the wall loosened slightly. "I am alpha. I will not tolerate disobedience within my pack. Not even from you." And with that, he pushed away from the wall – and me – and opened the front door, disappearing through it and out into the darkness.

I stumbled up the stairs, lost in my thoughts as I could not remember being before. I was still in shock from Kakashi's actions; I did not even contemplate how my shoulders didn't hurt even a small amount from where he grabbed them, or how he had seemed reluctant to pull away. No, what my mind had focused on - and was failing epically at figuring out – was why he had said that bit at the end. 'Not even from you.' What the hell did that mean?

My anger and indignation had simmered down to be replaced with confusion and deep thought. I was trying so hard to figure out what he had meant by saying those words that I can barely even remember Naruto telling me how Kiba had lent him some sleeping clothes and Asuma (I guessed this was the annoying black wolf) had leant me some too. All I really remember is settling into my chosen bed after a painful experience of changing clothes that rubbed my scratches and staring at the ceiling as my mind contemplated.

I didn't expect to sleep at all that night, yet alone as well as I did. When I next opened my eyes, the sun was glaring down at me from its perch high in the sky through the window, and the stunning blue surrounding it took my breath away. It was rare to see such blue skies in this part of Japan. So I stretched leisurely and enjoyed the view, not wanting to move just then.

I knew what had happened in the last two days. It didn't just hit me, like it had on that first morning, but it was more like I woke up knowing about it, and my mind was too hazy from sleep to see anything wrong with what had accumulated.

I rolled onto my side slowly, enjoying the feeling of just moving. I looked towards Naruto's bed, noticed the flat, rumpled sheets, and yawned. Did I want to see Kakashi again? No, I didn't want another confrontation-

Naruto's bed was empty.

I was sitting up in a heartbeat. I glanced around the room in fear, desperately hoping to see a mop of golden hair or a pair of sapphire eyes. But all that met my gaze was wood and the clothing Naruto and I were wearing yesterday.

And then I forced myself to relax. It was surely nothing. Naruto was a bundle of energy, and by the position of the sun it was at least ten o'clock. He had probably gotten up and had gone to fill the bottomless pit all teenage boys seem to call a stomach.

I chuckled, laughing at myself. If Naruto had seen me at that moment, he would have called me a mother hen – he was always going on about how I worried about him too much and should trust him more. But still, there was a pit of uneasiness in my chest, and I was hard pressed to ignore it.

I sighed, then climbed out of bed. My own stomach rumbled for food, and as I changed into yesterday's clothes (after searching through Naruto's bag, it seemed that he had only brought one change of clothing for me) I wondered if Naruto was getting along with Kiba. He seemed to like him well enough when we were working in the kitchen last night.

I had just finished pulling my jeans over my slightly aching muscles (as a wolf, I heal fast) and was reaching for my shirt when I heard a sound that sent me running down the stairs faster than humanly possible, my legs pumping at half the speed of my terrified heart.

A scream had echoed through the forest. A blood curdling, horrified scream that made my hairs stand on end and my chest constrict so tightly it hurt to breathe. I had not heard the scream before, but I knew the childish, usually happy voice that uttered it better than my own.

Naruto was in trouble.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but what can I say, technology's a bitch.

Iruka: Stupid Kakashi making me choose between Naruto's safety and happiness like that!

Kakashi: Iruka, you do know this is only a fic? That I never did that?

Iruka: Sure, and you never abandoned Naruto's training either.

Kakashi: Iruka-chan-

Iruka: NO! Naruto will always come first! How could you! **Storms away**

Kakashi: **Turns to AwesomeNumber-Fan** This is all your fault!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Me? But I-

Kakashi: You're dead! **Chases AwesomeNumber-Fan with kunai**

So, anyway, remember! Vote for the pairings you want and I'll see what I can do! Till next time!


	6. Uchiha-temes

Disclaimer – Alright: so I don't own the whole Naruto thing. But, what I do own, as of yesterday at 4:45 pm, is a cute Naruto plushy! Oh yeah! Feel jealous!

Warnings – This KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Also, there is a high probability of blood. So if you don't read this warning and end up throwing up later, NOT MY FAULT. I'm not heartless, however, and probably will show you sympathy.

To my reviewers! I love you guys! Special thanks to all of you who voted for parings (I would name you all, but there's too many of you!)!

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Votes for pairings:

Kakashi x Iruka (It's soooo gonna happen anyway . . .): 13

Sasuke x Naruto: 9

Temari x Shikamaru: 1

Neji x Gaara: 2

Gaara x Hinata: 1

Asuma x Kurenai: 1

Tsunade x Jiraiya: 1

Kisame x Itachi: 1

Pein x Konan: 1

Now that is a loooooong list of pairings. I'll let you know which ones will be used in this fic the next time I update. MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil.

If you really, REALLY want to vote but were too late and this chapter came up, I'll be nice. You have 48 hours after this chapter comes up (22nd October: 16:10 - UK Time, I don't know where you'll be reading this from, so let's just go with UK Time) to vote. After 16:10 on October 24th, votes will not be excepted, but you may still be charged :D

Yay pairings! On with the story! :D

Just to annoy all of you, this is Kakashi's POV.

Psyche! Nah, it's still **Iruka's POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I flew down the stairs, not noticing anything but the open door as I ran at full speed through it. My legs pumped just as fast as they did yesterday, past my known limit, my aching lower muscles screaming in protest as my frantic mind ignored their pain in favour of reaching Naruto.

I raced through the trees, following the echo of Naruto's scream, my sensitive ears picking up the sound even after the noise had ended. I was so _stupid_ – did I really think Naruto would be safe here with these _strangers_?

I burst into a clearing in the woods, not even taking a second to observe my surroundings as I dove for the spikes of golden hair adorning a small body, latching onto the stomach and rolling, having Naruto underneath me as I looked around wildly for the threat.

All I saw was Kiba, standing shocked in the middle of the space as I glanced around franticly, trying to find an enemy. After finding none, I looked down at Naruto, who lay breathless, stunned from my tackle, with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was the bad guy?

And then Naruto seemed to catch his breath, and glared up at me. "What the _hell_ Iruka?"

I stared down at him in disbelief. "_Me_? What the hell are you _doing,_ screaming like that? You made me sick with worry, thinking you were being _attacked_, and when I get here you're absolutely fine!"

"Oh. So you, ah, heard that." At this Naruto made to sit up and I let him, moving back off of him so that we could sit facing each other. "Well, I came out with Kiba 'cause he told me he can teach me some stuff about being 'wolves and he said something about letting out a sound that only dogs could hear and I-"

"Breathe, Naruto."

"Right", he gasped for breath. "And I wanted to try it out so I did what he said but it came out more like a scream than anything but Kiba says that with practice I'll be able to do it easily!"

I look at him, then back to Kiba. I turned back to Naruto, then glanced at Kiba again. After repeating this move several times, Kiba nervously snapped "what?"

"I was just wondering how twelve year old boys can find this sort of thing amusing."

A deep chuckle bounded through the clearing at that, and we all turned in surprise to see Kakashi leaning lazily against a tree. I swallowed thickly at the sight of him, reminding me of yesterday, before standing and trying to look as casual as possible.

"I suppose each generation must be getting more and more immature, wouldn't you say, Iruka-kun?"

"I don't know. It seems some members of our generation seem to be unusually immature for their age, too." I answered, glaring pointedly at him.

"Why, Iruka-kun, I'm hurt. After I went through all the trouble to keep you with me . . ." He trailed off, pouting childishly beneath the mask.

"Just . . . why are you here, Kakashi?" I asked, trying to change the conversation to a less . . . confusing topic.

"Well, after seeing you running out of the house like your tail was on fire I had to come see if you were alright . . . that, and I can't take my eyes off of that delicious skin you have on display." I paled, suddenly remembering my shirt-less state, before suddenly looking at Naruto and Kiba. Oh no. Why did he have to say that in front of them?

"Stop talking to Iruka-sensei like that!" I gaped, stunned, at Naruto, as he stood beside me, fists clenched and jaw tight with anger.

"N-Naruto?" He ignored my stupefied state and continued glaring at Kakashi, carrying on with his rant.

"You can't talk to him like he's your . . . your entertainment! He's not! He's my dad and he's a person and you can't say things like that to him! Iruka-sensei doesn't like it and neither do I!"

There was silence in the clearing as we all gazed at Naruto in shock; but still he stood, determined and angry, ready to fight and stand up for me.

And then that beautiful moment was ruined when Kakashi chuckled again, the low, deep sound rumbling through his chest and projecting around the open space. "Is that right, _Iruka-sensei?_" He chuckled again, stepping away from the tree and walking slowly up to me. He stopped when he was mere centimetres away and leaned in, his breath seeping through his mask and blowing warmly on my ear, taking advantage of my stunned state.

"Because it seems", and here he brought a hand around my neck, forcing me to lean into him, "that you enjoy the way I . . . refer to you."

And before I could blush, could even comprehend what Kakashi had said, the white haired man had disappeared from in front of me. I spun around to see Kakashi fall to the floor, Naruto on top of him, arms rearing back in order to push fists forward at full strength into Kakashi's face.

Then Naruto was on the ground, arms pinned to his side by long legs as Kakashi sat on top of him, leaning back lazily as if nothing had happened. "Now, now, Naru-chan, no need to get so violent. Iruka and I were only talking."

Naruto growled angrily, and began to squirm for freedom beneath Kakashi, snarling hatefully up at him. I felt my own anger rising, and – without even thinking about my actions – ran head first and tackled Kakashi to the ground, much like I had done to Naruto earlier.

Yes, I know it was stupid. Yes, I also know that it was pointless – I couldn't beat Kakashi before, and I certainly wasn't going to do so then. The answer as to why I then decided to run at him is that I didn't decide; I wasn't thinking. All I knew was that I wanted him off of my son, to stop teasing him _and_ me, and so I tackled him.

Of course, we all know the outcome of this struggle; me underneath Kakashi as he pins me lazily to the ground, showing off his strength and 'alpha-ness'. But, our tackle was a little different from his and Naruto's . . .

We hit the ground with a thud and instantly began rolling, trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Kakashi's fingers were curled around my upper arms, and my hands were buried in his shirt as we fought to roll onto each other.

I leaned away from Kakashi, bringing my legs up to his chest before pushing, sending him off of me and several feet away. I looked up, out of breath, to see him land on his feet, hair and clothing unruffled, and elegantly stand straight, before casually walking to my panting form. I sat up and shuffled backwards, trying to create distance between us, before my progress was halted by a tree at my back, and I straightened my back to better prepare myself for whatever attack was about to come.

But, just like two nights ago, when we had fought as wolves, I found myself utterly surprised by Kakashi's next move. He lowered himself to the ground, still walking, and then pounced, not unlike a wolf hunting prey, on top of me.

I yelped in surprise (in a manly way, of course) as Kakashi landed bodily on top of me, sending me sliding from leaning against the tree and landing with an "_oof!_" on my back on the ground. Kakashi's head was at my neck, and at first I thought he was going to bite me - as wolves do to show dominance – so I stilled, holding my breath as he moved, his mask the only thing between the lower part of his face and my neck.

He was straddling my waist, his arms reaching along mine and pinning my wrists to the floor, so I could do little but gasp in surprise as he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Wha-?" I asked, confused and blushing so hard I wouldn't be surprised if it reached my exposed stomach.

"Shhh." Kakashi whispered into my throat, and his thumbs started rubbing circles on my wrists. I was so shocked, so confused. What was going on? Why did Kakashi keep doing things like this?

"Get off of him!" Kakashi leaned back, sitting up on my stomach, and I could finally twist my neck to see Kiba holding Naruto by his arms, pulling him back as Naruto struggled to reach us from his side of the clearing.

"Naruto?" I asked, still completely in a daze.

"Alright, Naru-chan, I'm up, I'm up." And with that Kakashi stood, straightening his top and mask. He reached down, grabbed me by my forearms, and then lifted me to my feet. I quickly took a step back, still uncomfortable with being too close to him.

Kakashi took no notice, and instead walked over to Naruto and Kiba. "Nah, Kiba, you can let go of him now." Kiba looked at Kakashi over the struggling Naruto like he was nuts, but obliged, inching backwards as he loosened his hold on my son's arms.

To his credit, Naruto calmed down, and shrugged Kiba off as soon as he was able. He stalked up to Kakashi, and just as I was worrying that he'd try to fight him again, Naruto brushed past him and stood before me.

"Are you alright, Iruka?" He looked up at me with those big, blue eyes, so full of concern, and despite my aching limbs, I replied with;

"Yes, Naruto. I'm fine." We were both ignoring the two other males at this point, myself on purpose, Naruto . . . well, maybe he was doing it on purpose, too.

"What about you? You shouldn't have attacked Kakashi like that."

"But Iruka-"

"I'm not telling you off, Naruto. I'm actually quite glad you did – he deserved it." I glared past Naruto at Kakashi as I said the last part, and he grinned sheepishly behind his mask.

"Kakashi!" Kiba suddenly yelled, and we all turned to look at him. His eyes were wide, his nostrils flaring, and he was looking around at the trees, as if searching for something.

Kakashi suddenly tensed, and I knew then that something was very wrong. I reached out and brought Naruto closer to me, also looking around, searching for the unknown threat.

A twig snapped behind me, and I spun around, pushing Naruto back. But all I could see was trees, no matter how hard I looked. I heard the same sound again, this time from the other side of the clearing. Whatever it was, it was circling us.

"Kiba, go get the others." Kiba nodded slightly, eyes still wide, before running out of the area, heading back to manor. I looked at Kakashi, dumbfounded. There was something dangerous surrounding us, and he sent Kiba, a _child_, out into the trees alone?

But Kiba was already gone, and there was nothing I could do about it now. A branch snapped again, and I felt Naruto tremor. I looked down, and I could see him sniffing, much like Kiba had done a minute ago. What was it that had the boys acting like this?

I tentatively sniffed the air too, hoping to find out. At first I smelt nothing unusual, just the scent of the forest and the animals that inhabited it. And then the breeze picked up, and I smelt it.

It was familiar, but unknown to me. It was like the scent of a forest and a clean human all rolled into one. I had smelt the same thing before now, and I didn't understand why it brought such a reaction from Kakashi and the boys.

And then I realised. It brought such a reaction because it was so familiar – it was a wolf. But it was also strange - this wolf was not part of the pack. And by the sound of it, there was more than one of them.

Kakashi growled lowly at the trees, his gazed focused at a certain point. I turned to look there too.

"Show yourselves." Kakashi's voice revealed only anger and warning, and it scared the shit out of me.

A dark chuckle came from the trees. "Very well, Kakashi. No need to be so defensive; it's only my brother and I."

A figure came out of the trees. I almost gasped as the man came into the light of the clearing. He was most certainly handsome, with ivory skin and obsidian hair and eyes. His long hair was pulled into a low pony tail, and it reminded me of my own hair. I really needed to get a hair tie to tie my hair back in.

A smaller figure stepped out from beside him – an almost exact copy of the first man. But this one looked to be a boy, with his hair in spikes at the back of his head. Both wore expressionless masks, and both held an aura of authority and supremacy.

"I suppose you remember me from the last Meet." The man said, his low voice smooth and rich. He waved his hand gracefully, gesturing to a time I hadn't been there to see.

Kakashi said one word. It seemed so final, so resigned, and it made me want to pull Naruto closer and hide him from the world.

"Itachi."

It wasn't the word – no, weasel is not, despite contrary belief, a terrifying word – it was the contempt, the utter resignation as it was spoken that sent shivers down my spine.

'Itachi', though, didn't look impressed. "I had merely come to your humble pack with a message from my own ... however; it seems something far more _interesting_ is to be heard here." And at that, the dark, handsome figure turned his obsidian gaze to Naruto and me.

I felt Naruto stiffen, tensing his muscles against me. I looked down, and saw his fists clenched, his knees bent in order to launch himself suddenly in any direction. I cut my gaze back to Itachi, my eyes narrowed. For whatever reason, Naruto did not trust this man.

"What happens on my lands is none of your business, Uchiha." Kakashi spoke, his eye flashing dangerously.

"Oh, but it is when it involves the safety of the surrounding packs. And I would say that two ... _unknown_ wolves trespassing on territories is a threat."

"It's been dealt with." Kakashi's voice was clipped, final.

"Nii-san, we need to deliver father's message." The boy next to Itachi spoke, his voice and face as emotionless as his brother's.

Itachi looked down to the boy. "In a moment, otōto." He turned his blank stare back on Kakashi. "Dealt with? These two have joined your pack? Quite a gang of misfits you have built yourself, Kakashi."

Okay, this guy was _really_ pissing me off. How dare he look down on us, and talk about us like we weren't even there! Who did he think he was, treating us like that? Calling us misfits? I clenched my fists and moved Naruto – as gently as I was able in that mood – to the side.

"And who are you to make judgements on those you don't know?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to me, all shocked. A part of me wanted to shrink back, but I refused. I am a person, damn it, and no matter what I thought of Kakashi and my new pack, we didn't deserve to be spoken to that way!

"Quiet, Iruka." Kakashi spoke softly, but his voice was so commanding I had the urge to do as he said. In fact, I was going to be quiet, but then that asshole spoke again.

"Indeed. It would be best if the little rogue learnt his place before anything _permanent_ happened."

I growled lowly, stepping away from Naruto and towards Itachi, my fists clenched and figure crouched, preparing to pounce. "Are you _threatening_ me, asshole? I liked to see you do anything other than raise that fucking eyebrow and point a painted fingernail!" It was true though. I had noticed, even through my rage, that the man did not move a muscle other than the ones around his mouth and eyebrows as he spoke, and the tips of his fingernails were painted a dark purple.

Seriously, did this guy think he was some princess?

And then I was flying. Well, that's how it seemed, for a moment. The only problem with that idea was the stinging agony in my scratched cheek, and the short period before my body decided to smack the ground.

My breath left me so fast my eyesight blurred. The sky, so blue, was all I could see, and a shout, so familiar, was all I could hear. I gasped deeply, almost choking on the air; my breath wheezed, my cheek blazed in a fire only inside my skin, my already scraped (and bare) arms and back shooting pain into my scrambled mind.

"Iruka!" A blur of orange and gold, and then my angel was next to me, holding me, lifting my upper body from the ground.

"Naruto?" I lifted my head, still disoriented, and felt blood filling my mouth, dripping from my cheeks.

I spat it out and looked up. Itachi stood where I once did, a good six metres from where I was lying. What the-? Had he . . . _hit_ me?

I stared at him, shocked. How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him take a step! And what monstrous strength! But he wasn't even looking at me. No, that cold, calculating gaze was locked solely on Kakashi, who – whoa! He had a hand around Itachi's neck, the other fisted in his dark shirt.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled beside me, poised to launch himself at my attacker. No! He wouldn't stand a chance!

"No, Naruto." I wheezed out, my cheek swelling and tongue fat in my mouth. He looked back down to me, anger blazing in his cerulean eyes.

But Naruto needn't have bothered threatening Itachi in any way. At that instant, the grip on Itachi's pale throat tightened, the hand in his shirt clenched so tight the veins looked fit to burst. A grey eye narrowed in fury, a growl emitted from a stiff throat roaring in its ferocity. Kakashi had never looked so dangerous.

"Don't!" He snarled, his voice so quiet I strained to hear it. "Don't ever touch him again!"

What?

"If your mutt can't learn to curb his bark, he's going to get bitten." The raven man calmly released himself from Kakashi's dangerous hold. "The sooner he learns that, the better. Come, Kakashi – discipline is essential when training rogues."

Kakashi looked murderous. "I will decide the rules and punishments in my pack!" He growled, eye blazing. Naruto leaned in closer to me, feeling the same power radiating from Kakashi's white form as I did.

"Kakashi!" I peered over mine and Naruto's shoulders, surprised, to see the rest of our new pack run into the clearing. Gai leaped over the space quickly, coming to stand at Kakashi's side. He was soon followed by Lee and Asuma. Kiba and Kurenai rushed over to Naruto and I, Kurenai composed, Kiba panting from the doubly long run.

"Kurenai, get them out of here." Kakashi spoke tersely, not even glancing at us, continuing to glare hotly at Itachi. Kurenai nodded, quickly kneeling by my side and placing a gentle hand on my elbow. She, with the help of Naruto and Kiba, managed to lift my aching self off of the floor, and began guiding me back towards the mansion.

At the edge of the tree line, Naruto glanced back, growling. "No." Kurenai spoke, and Naruto turned his gaze to her. "Fighting will not help Iruka. Let's get him back to the house." After a moment, Naruto nodded, and our journey began again. Just as the clearing was nearly out of view, I looked back, in time to hear snarling and watch faces twist with hate. But my eyes stayed on one person, huddled in the shadows of the trees.

The little boy Itachi had brought with him. And in turn, he watched us, ignoring the things around him, a small, satisfied smirk on his otherwise blank face. I turned away again, and, as Kurenai supported me under one arm, Naruto and Kiba dragging on the other, I shivered.

That look should never be on a child's face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So sorry it took so long, I had the worst case of writers block ever – I'm not kidding, I never get writers block, but I just sat staring at the laptop screen for _hours_.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Well, here we go! A chapter leading up to the good chapters! Don't you hate these?

Naruto: Yeah. Especially when Kakashi beat me so easily. He cheated!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Naruto! W-what are you . . . how did you get in here?

Naruto: I came in the back door.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Oh no! Iruka's gonna kill me! You didn't . . . ah, read all of this, did you?

Naruto: Yeah. Why is Kakashi doing that to Iruka? Actually, where is Iruka-sensei?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Plays loud music to drown out sound of Kakashi and Iruka's 'happy time' next door. **Um . . .


	7. Territorial

Disclaimer – I own nothing but this idea and the Naruto plushy sitting on my shoulder. I've named him Naru-chan!

Warnings – This KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Also, there is a high probability of blood. So if you don't read this warning and end up throwing up later, NOT MY FAULT. I'm not heartless, however, and probably will show you sympathy.

To my reviewers! I love you guys! Special thanks to all of you who voted for parings (I would name you all, but there's too many of you!)! Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. I've tried to reply to you all, but if I haven't, well, it wouldn't hurt to review again to tell me so. ;)

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Here's the finale! And the pairings that will be in this fic are:

Kakashi x Iruka

Sasuke x Naruto

Hinata x Kiba

Temari x Shikamaru

Asuma x Kurenai

Tsunade x Jiraiya

Pein x Konan

So, here's the list of pairings that will be in this fic! Yay! Also, don't fret if your favourite pairing isn't up there, there will be one-sided love affairs and physical attractions between certain characters! Which ones, I do not yet know!

Yay clueless authors! On with the story! :D

Here's a treat for you guys . . . _**Naruto POV! I don't know why I made this so big!**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Even with Kiba helping me, I struggled under Iruka's weight. It wasn't that he was heavy, exactly, more that he was unhelpful. He tried to be, by moving his legs and leaning forward, but these movements just made carrying him so much more difficult, so in the end I had to tell him so.

"Iruka-sensei, stop moving!"

"But I'm heavy . . ." he managed to wheeze out, his chest still winded from his sudden landing.

And then Kurenai joined me, for which I was thankful. I didn't know her very well (if at all, apart from her cooking skills) but I sure was beginning to like her.

Iruka finally agreed when Kiba began arguing too. I love Iruka, but sometimes he's too nice and stubborn!

For the rest of the short journey back to the house, I rambled about everything I could think of, ranging from ramen to girls and their strange fascination for china dolls. I know listening to me ramble calms Iruka, and it helped me to not think of what had just happened in the clearing.

Every time I thought of it, I felt as if I would burst with anger. How dare that freak hit Iruka?! Who the fuck did he think he was, acting like he owned the place! Ha! That bastard; acting like there was a ten foot pole shoved up his wrinkled ass!

I didn't realise that I'd said this out loud until Kurenai and Kiba started laughing, though Kurenai more elegantly than Kiba's barks of amusement. Even Iruka chuckled, though he was hindered by his continuous flinching as he aggravated the wounds on his face.

I stepped forward to open the front door when we arrived, an embarrassed grin on my face and my other hand scratching the back of my neck. The three took no notice, instead dragging Iruka inside where Kiba helped Kurenai lift him up the stairs. I heard Kurenai asking Kiba to get the medical kit when I heard another sound just as I was about to follow them.

Iruka had yelped in pain. It made my chest ache, hearing that noise, and I knew instantly that Kurenai must have prodded at his jaw. And that's when the anger set in again, and I clung to it. A glower on my face and clenched fists at my side, I turned and sprinted back into the forest, leaving the door swung wide open behind me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was easy, finding my way back. No, what was difficult was sprinting under the accusing and disappointed gaze of the midday sun, trying to get there as quickly as possible. If I got there real quick, then maybe I'd learn what was going on. And if I was too late – well, I'd still get to beat that pompous asshole up for hurting Iruka!

Soon I was close enough to hear voices, though not what was being said. Immediately, I lowered myself to the ground, slowing my breathing in order to avoid detection. There was no doubt in my mind that any of the men there would want me to listen in to their 'conversation', though it sounded more like an argument.

I steadily crept closer, and as soon as I could distinguish words from the noise, I sat paralysed in a kneeling position, barely breathing. Luckily, the height of the sun was casting shadows directly beneath all of the trees, though I was still grateful for the dark green shirt and blue jeans Kiba had leant me . . . who knows what would've happened if I had been wearing the same orange clothing I wore the day before.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. This was no time to be internally rambling, damn it! I shook my head, and then listened intently.

"The gathering is at the next moon."

"And what is the Meet about?" I recognised Kakashi-baka's voice immediately.

"That is not to be spoken in such a place as this."

"Now our youthful friend, we are all too secure in our territory. There is no need to doubt our shining safety!" I sweat dropped. Gai, definitely.

"Hn."

"You doubt my pack, Itachi-san?"

"Less doubt for the pack then it's alpha, Kakashi-san."

I could feel the tension hanging in the air, even standing as far away as I was. Kami, how I hated that man's guts! I don't even like Kakashi, but damn it, that annoyed me! I peeked my head over the bush before me, effectively giving me a view of the brightly lit clearing.

Now Asuma was talking (I met him briefly last night when he handed me the clothes he was letting Iruka borrow), but I was too angry to carry on listening. That's it! I was gonna beat that jerk's ass once and for all-

Something was wrong. I turned my head slowly, checking the clearing, but could see nothing out of sorts. But something nagged at the back of my mind. _Something's missing!_ It protested, over and over. But _what_? _What_ was missing?

Kakashi was there, as was Asuma, Gai and Lee. That pompous jerk was there. So then what? Agh, it kept dangling at the back of my mind, so close but just out of reach. Not only was the clearing missing something, but I was too! Damn it, there had to be someth-

A callused hand clamped over my mouth, just as a pale arm wrapped around my waist. "Hush." A low voice whispered quietly in my ear. My eyes widened. Fuck! It was that younger pompous jerk look alike!

I was so shocked I barely reacted until after I had been pulled back further into the bushes, away from the clearing. Then I regained my wits, and started struggling, though still quietly. But the arm merely tightened its hold around my waist, and the bastard dragged me back faster. No! I would not let that bastard beat me! I'm Naruto Umino, believe it!

Just then – _just_ as I was about to _really_ start struggling, _just_ as I was about to escape and kick that bastard's ass – he dropped me onto the ground.

I landed with an _oofmph!_ before jumping to my feet and swiftly turning around, holding my closed fists near the bastards face. He merely smirked at me, his alabaster skin and ebony hair darkened by the shade the trees provided, though his eyes remained strangely bright in their darkness despite the lack of light.

"Hn. Dobe." And with those two annoyingly muttered words, the spell was broken.

"What did you call me, teme?!" I yelled into his face, before immediately quieting and looking around, hoping the pack didn't hear us.

"We're too far away, dobe." I listened, and so we were. I couldn't hear anyone or anything from the clearing. And then I realised what he said.

I spun around to face him again. "Don't call me that, teme!" But he only stuffed his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Are you going to make me, dead last?" That did it!

I threw myself at him, clawing at his face and arms, curling my hands into fists and punching down, much like I had done to Kakashi earlier. And much like what had happened with Kakashi, I was rolled over and pinned to the ground, where my struggles seemed pointless in getting the teme off of me.

He leaned down, close to me, until I could feel his breath on my face. I stopped struggling, confused, and looked up. He stared down at me, his face serious, eyes calculating. "You don't know _anything_, do you?"

Then I was glaring again, and my struggles increased even as his weight around my hips refused to budge, and I was shouting "who do you Kami damn jerks think you are, you teme! I'm no dead last and I know things-" He smirked again, catching me off guard, before he leaned down again, his face beside mine, his breath by my ear.

"What's your name?" And his voice held no spite, no I'm-better-than-you-attitude, and I had to answer. I knew he must have heard it when Iruka spoke to me in the clearing before, yet he asked me and I _wanted _to answer.

"Naruto."

"Naruto?" He leaned back again, sitting straight so I could see his face. He smiled down at me – an actual smile, not a smirk. "Hn. Naruto."

I was free. I sat up quickly and looked around, surprised at his fast movements. I spotted him heading through the trees towards the clearing and before even thinking I shouted, "Wait! What's your name?"

He looked back at me, and though I could not see his face clearly from such a distance, I heard him easily. "Sasuke." And then he was gone.

I stayed there for what seemed like hours but must have only been seconds, feeling strangely lonely yet content – why? _Why_ did I feel this way? What had the teme done to me? - until Kiba came running up to me from the direction of the house, a relieved look on his face.

"Kami, Naruto, you scared us! We thought you had gone back to fight Itachi!"

"Hm?" I looked at him, disconcerted. What did he say?

He sighed, annoyed, knowing my knack for a lack of attention even after knowing me for only a day. "Come on, mate, let's get back." He helped me up, and together we walked back to the house, both anxious and confused, though both for different reasons.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back to _**Iruka POV!**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"That bastard; acting like there is a ten foot pole shoved up his wrinkled ass!"

I chuckled weakly at Naruto's throaty voice – he always made me laugh, even if it was by using words I would scold him for later. Wrinkled ass? Where did he even come up with these things?

I was brought out of my mirthful musings as Naruto released his grip on my arm to race forward and open the door of the manor, holding it aside as Kiba and Kurenai helped me through. I had barely the time to wonder how I didn't see it before hand as I was practically lifted up the stairs by Kurenai's surprisingly strong muscles (though they managed to stay invisible the entire time!).

We had just manoeuvred ourselves to the top of the stairs, heading for mine and Naruto's room, when Kurenai turned to Kiba, holding up my other side. "Kiba-kun, could you go get the medical kit from the cupboard in the bathroom? I'll take Iruka-kun to his room." Kiba nodded and carefully relinquished his grip on my arm, before heading off towards the bathroom.

My gaze followed after him, and in doing so I revealed more of the swelling adorning my skin around the jaw to Kurenai's attentive eyes. She gently shifted her grip on my arm until she was supporting me with one hand, and turning my face with the other. She ran her fingers carefully over the skin, before gently applying the tiniest amount of pressure in the wrong place, it seemed.

I yelped in pain as my new bruise flared hotly at her touch, instinctively jerking my head away.

"Oh, Kami, Iruka-kun, I'm sorry! It shouldn't be so sore." With that, she continued leading me to the bedroom, where she promptly sat me down and started prodding my jaw with feather light touches.

She had just begun asking questions such as: "Does it hurt here?" and "Do you feel swelling anywhere else?" when Kiba walked in, bearing the medical kit. "Oh, good. Thank you, Kiba. Could you go get some water and fruit for Iruka-kun? He hasn't eaten all day." Kiba hesitated before nodding and leaving the room – perhaps it wasn't in his nature to be helpful? I know Naruto certainly wasn't unless I was practically disabled.

"Now then, Iruka, I'm going to apply some ointment to your skin – I may press down on the bruise and hurt you a little, but it will greatly reduce the swelling, and I will be as careful as I can." She began in a serious, no nonsense voice. "I'm going to need you to hold still, and then I can put some antibacterial ointment on the scratches …. well, everywhere. Okay?" I nodded, too stupefied to speak.

It was odd. Having someone take care of me like that, I mean.

The closest I had ever come to it was about a month after I had found Naruto, when we had been living in an uneasy harmony. I was running a high fever, not knowing my body was expecting its first Change, and I could only lie in bed and curl in on myself in my vulnerability as tremors rocked my frame.

Naruto had crept into my room, for it was hours past his agreed bedtime, and I did not notice him until he was under the covers with me, trying his best to reach his thin, fragile arms around me; a mere seven year old child offering comfort to a grown man in the best way he could.

He had spent the time whispering how it was all right, that it only hurt the once, and that he wouldn't leave for as long as I needed him. He explained how sorry he was, in that sad, lonely voice, and it was all I could do to wrap my shaking arms around him in turn as we both Changed.

As he explained all he could the next morning, and I asked him how he knew it only hurt the once, he confessed he didn't know … he didn't remember.

I was so deep in my thought and memories – as I often seemed to be in those days – that it was quite a shock to hear the snap and click of the medical kit being closed. I started, looking round. Kurenai shook her head at my antics. "Do you often lose yourself in your own mind, Iruka?"

I smiled ruefully, simultaneously taking note of the bandages wrapped around the more damaged skin and the lotion covering the majority of my body, even my suddenly revealed legs … goodness, how had she managed that?

Just as I was about to ask her, Kiba flew into the room, catching the door to stop himself from hurtling into us. "It's Naruto!" He exclaimed loudly. "He's gone!"

Now, sure, I was worried (who wouldn't be if they just found out the world was full of werewolves and that their son had vanished?), but I wasn't too concerned. Naruto was a hyper-active boy, and would often disappear outside, especially on sunny days like this. But that worry was quickly turning into concern slash panic at the look the two pack members shared.

"What?" I demanded urgently. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that … Naruto-chan was so angry earlier, that maybe . . . well-"

"We think he might have gone after Itachi." Kiba broke in quickly, saving Kurenai from having to relay the concerning information.

"WHAT?" I was up so fast the world swam in dizzying patterns around me and my head throbbed, but I somehow stayed upright. "Oh, SHIT!" And just like that, I pushed past the two shocked people, limping (preferring the side I didn't land on and scrape after Itachi's hit) down the hall.

I had to get to Naruto, had to stop him, had to do something! There are certain things you learn about people after living with them for five years, and Naruto's anger and sense of justice were the two that I learned of pretty soon after I enrolled him in school. Naruto would, without a doubt, head straight for Itachi with one motive; a fight. A fight that, after only just meeting Itachi, I knew he would lose.

Unfortunately, I only made it to the top of the stairs.

Damn limp.

Kiba grabbed me by both shoulders, using my momentum and poor balance against me as he spun me round so I was facing away from the stairs. "Iruka-kun, you're in no condition to go marching into the woods right now. Let Kiba go – he has an excellent sense of smell, and will find Naruto in no time." I wanted to argue with Kurenai, say that _no_, I _couldn't_ leave my son out there, when she carried on with her speech.

"You've had nothing to eat or drink in roughly 16 hours and, due to your seeming addiction to running around at least partly naked, are suffering, if only the tiniest bit, from blood loss. If you go barging out there now, it is entirely likely that you will faint. Please, stay here and heal. Naruto will be fine."

I hesitated, unsure, when Kiba removed his hands from my shoulders and smiled confidently at me. "I'll bring him back, Iruka-san." He stated. "No trouble."

I nodded, and he was gone, sprinting down the stairs as I watched enviously. With a sigh, Kurenai motioned me back into the room, and I unhappily obliged. At her continued persistence, after taking two pills with a glass of water, followed closely by two oranges and an apple under her watchful gaze, I found myself tucked up in bed and, though the light from the sun was still shining obnoxiously through the window, drifting rapidly off to sleep . . .

The thump of someone landing gracelessly on my bed roused me, if only barely. I raised my head slightly, blinking tiredly in the hope of clearing my bleary vision. It didn't work, and only the bright yellow, green, and flash of blue colours gave any indication to my guest.

"Naruto?" I mumbled, worried and relieved, anxious and so, unbearably tired.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei! Are you alright?" I nodded, just barely, my head rolling, barely seeing the hues of pinks through the slightly darker window. "Good. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep. I'll be here, 'Ru." Even in the murk clouding everything, I felt so happy at him calling me _that_ _name_, that name that he hadn't called me in years, that the dreams came rolling back in a tide and I was swept happily away with them in sleep.

I blinked. It was dark, too dark to see further detail than blurred shapes . . . or maybe it was just the tiredness remaining in my eyes, blurring my sight. What woke me? I wasn't sure, so I settled myself down preparing for the encompassing waves of sleep to set me afloat again, when there was movement at the bottom of the bed.

My eyes, now only slightly open, caught a large form and white, fluffy hair, before they gave out on me, and I heard a voice, so calm, so familiar, that it was so easy to be swept away again, so that I only heard one or two words.

"My Iruka . . . Mine."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AwesomeNumber-Fan: I really am bad at regularly updating, aren't I?

Naruto: Yeah. Hey, why did Sasuke do that?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Heart attack** Jesus, Naruto, I told you not to come into this room again! Iruka will-

Iruka: **From behind AwesomeNumber-Fan** Kill you?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: well, yeah- Uh . . . **gulps and turns round**

Iruka: E**vil glint in eyes** Naruto's been in here _before?_

AwesomeNumber-Fan and Naruto: Uh . . .

Kakashi: **Appears out of nowhere** I do believe it was chapter 6, when I molested you.

Iruka: You're so dead AwesomeNumber-Fan! **Chases AwesomeNumber-Fan**

Hope to see encouragements, advice, criticism, love – well, anything, really, in reviews!


	8. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer – I own nothing but this idea and my Naru-chan! And possibly everyone else . . . until Masashi finds his way out of the ropes in my cupboard!

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Also, there is a high probability of blood. So if you don't read this warning and end up throwing up later, NOT MY FAULT. I'm not heartless, however, and probably will show you sympathy.

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Can I just say, that everyone who has reviewed and/or favourited me or my story, will get the chance of a lifetime to . . . talk to me about ideas for the story! (I already know what I'm doing, but I thought it would be nice to give you the chance to share ideas.)

_**ALSO . . .**_

Due to my terrible ability to update frequently, I am now aiming to update once a month instead of every one or two weeks. Please, share your thoughts in reviews!

On with the story! :D

Still in **Iruka POV**, I'm afraid . . . nah, I'm actually quite happy about it!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ahh!"

I shot up, away from the cooled wetness pooling on my bed. I sputtered, intent on shaking the troublesome droplets out of my eyes. What the hell?

"Finally! I knew water would work! Geez, Iruka-sensei, you were really out of it!" I ceased in rubbing my eyes, blinking at the room, trying to regain normal vision.

"Naruto?" A blur of blonde taunted my aching pupils before they fixated and everything was clear again.

"Ohayo, Iruka! Sorry, I was told to wake you, but you were kinda looking dead, and uh, you weren't moving, so I uh . . ."

"Threw water all over me?"

"Yep."

I sighed, before reaching to pull the cover off of my bandaged legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something seemed _strange_. What was it? I could get this, I _knew_ this, come on, think Iruka, think! Arms? No, they still hurt. Legs? No miraculous healing there, either. Room? Sigh, still the same room in the wooden manor. Damn it, I _would _get this-

I blinked, unbelieving, as Naruto ran around the room, picking up random things and dumping them unceremoniously in his orange backpack on his bed. "Naruto", I began calmly, my voice sounding oddly detached to my own ears. "What _happened_ to you?"

"Huh?" He looked down at himself, then grinned sheepishly, bringing his brown clad arm up to rub the back of his neck. "Well, Kiba-kun let me borrow these . . ." His voice took on a sulking tone. "But he didn't have any orange. Come on, who would pack their suitcase for a house like this and not bring _any_ orange clothes? Ridiculous!"

I just sat there, gaping, for – true to his word – Naruto (my obnoxiously loud and _bright _Naruto) stood before me in a light brown jumper and grey jeans. I shook my head, trying to wake myself from this dream . . . without success.

"Hey, it's not that bad! My clothes are dirty, okay? Oh, speaking of clothes, Asuma is lending yo-"

But the opening of the door cut Naruto of, and I barely had the time to be mortified at my state of undress (I was only wearing boxers!) when Asuma himself walked in, black hair sticking out at odd angles and carrying a pile of folded clothes.

He smiled at me as I forced down a blush, fighting the urge to bring up the duvet to cover myself. "Hello Iruka-san, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Asuma, Kakashi's third in command."

"Ah, yes", I said, taken back by the 'san' at the end of my name. "I uh, know who you are. I mean, Naruto told me – I'm sorry; it's nice to meet you. And please, Iruka-kun is just fine, thank you."

He smiled again. "Yes, Naruto here does like to get around."

"Hey! No fair Asuma! Kiba _made_ me meet you!" Asuma coughed slightly.

"Yes, well, in any case . . . Here, Iruka-kun, these are for you." He put the pile of clothes at the end of my bed. "I also came up to tell you that we're moving out today."

I looked at him in shock. "Moving out . . . as in going to Toyama? Already?"

"Yes. We only come here during the full moon, and our departure has already been delayed by a day. I trust Kakashi did speak to you about coming with us?"

My mood and tone darkened slightly. "More like ordering us about like employees."

Asuma sensed my mood, and started heading for the door. "Yes, well, on the way we can go by your camp site and pick up your stuff . . . um . . ." he was faced with my glare. "I have to go help Kurenai with packing!" And slowly, though it was blindingly obvious he was forcing himself to do so, he walked calmly out of the room before softly shutting the door behind him.

I immediately flew into a rage. "AGH! The nerve of these people! Expecting me to trail after them, obeying orders like a helpless dog! Damn it!" I flopped back onto the bed, sighing heavily, feeling frustrated now that the anger had passed. "Damn it!" I repeated again, though less forcefully, ending it in a whisper.

Because I really was helpless, wasn't I?

Naruto reached for me, about to speak, but I was off the bed and pulling on the too long trousers Asuma had so _kindly_ donated to me. Now even my thoughts were dripping with sarcasm! But Naruto would not be dissuaded.

"Iruka-nii, what's going to happen now? Are we really going with them?" I sighed heavily, before quickly pulling my arms through the baggy green t-shirt and turning to him.

"Yes, Naruto. Apparently, joining with their pack means we have to live on their territory."

"But . . . what about Tokyo? And old man Sandaime?" Naruto used his old nick name for my – former, I had to remind myself – employer, Sarutobi.

"We'll be moving into Toyama, the city near here. Kakashi-san has already got a house for us and a job for me – we'll pick your new school once we get there, okay?" No, I wasn't happy about moving and being controlled, but at least I could keep Naruto happy, making him think this was a good thing.

"But – we live in Tokyo. Our _home_ is in Tokyo!"

I sighed. "Yes, but we'll make a new home in Toyama. Please Naruto, this is hard for me too."

He paused, and looked at me intensely, scrutinising me with those large, soulful eyes. "You don't want to go either, do you, Ru?"

I couldn't hide anything from him, it seemed. "No, Naru. I don't."

"Then . . . then why don't we just tell them no! Just go to Tokyo!"

"Naruto, you know they won't let us-"

"Okay then, we'll run again! Get to the camp site and drive away! They don't know where we live! We can make it!"

"No!" The word came out panicked and forceful. "No", I repeated again. "They gave us an option; join or die. And I will not risk your life now by running again."

Naruto looked away, out the window, and his shoulders slumped. He was as defeated as I was. "Hey", I ruffled his spiky hair. "It'll be alright. You'll make new friends in this city. And remember -" I leant down to whisper in his ear. "We'll run the first chance we get."

He looked up at me, nodded, and grinned. I returned the smile. My Naruto never could give up and stay defeated. Not even if his life depended on it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I limped down the stairs as Naruto brought down the fully packed bag. The rest of the pack were waiting in the main room at the bottom, having had breakfast without me whilst I showered in the only bathroom in the large house. They stood by the door, bags in hand, looking as ready to go as we were physically. Whether we were mentally ready to go is another matter . . .

"Ah, Iruka-kun, nice of you to join us!" Kakashi stepped toward the stairs and reached out to lend me a hand which I promptly ignored in favour of struggling to the bottom. "It's quite a walk to where we left the cars, so if you need my help just ask for it." His single eye seemed to be pointedly staring at me then, but I silently shrugged him off and limped off towards the front door.

"Right, then. Everybody move out!" And so we all filed out of the manor, the place that seemed to symbolise all of the things that had gone wrong in my life recently, and set off down the mountain.

The walk was, as Kakashi had said, long, and at the end I was close to panting from the strain of my aching muscles. Towards the end of the journey, Kakashi had somehow sneaked close enough to me (for I had been avoiding all contact with him) to gently grab my arm and place it round his neck which, though infuriating and embarrassing, was helpful, and so I did not pull away.

We reached a clearing about two miles from the manor where four cars were haphazardly parked. Kakashi led me towards a very large, very expensive looking car. "Iruka-kun, you and Naruto can ride with me." I was too fixated on trying to pin point what the car was to notice how he pulled my body closer to his own with the hand around my waist.

"What _is_ that?"

Kakashi smiled at me, his mask crinkling and his eye shining down at me. "That is a car designed by my company. It's a prototype – I'm the test guinea pig to see if it works."

I did not want Naruto riding in _that_.

"No need to worry, it's perfectly safe. It's worth millions of US$, it won't crash so easily."

I stopped and looked up at him incredulously. _Millions? _Kakashi's company dealt with _millions?_

Naruto shouting in the background and the sound of a car rumbling to life startled me from my thoughts. I turned my head to see Naruto waving at Kiba as Kurenai drove off, her passenger waving back. This didn't surprise me – Naruto and Kiba seemed to have really connected, as they had spent the entire walk there hanging at the back of the group and talking to each other.

"Come along then, Iruka-kun. Naruto-chan, help me get Iruka into the car!"

"Whoa, what is this?" Naruto ran up, awe on his face as he took in the car.

"My car. Now hurry up, Iruka's legs are hurting him."

At that Naruto raced to get me into the passenger seat, then settled happily in the back as Kakashi started the car. We drove out of the clearing and followed after Gai's car – a huge, ugly green Hyundai, if you can believe it – heading towards the camp site. Our new life as members of Kakashi's pack was just beginning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I had slept so much in the past few days, it would only be logical to presume that I would be anything but sleepy on the tense and awkward drive to Toyama. But hey, I've never fit in with society and logic, and so don't act too surprised when I tell you I was yawning mere moments after our journey began.

"Tired already, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked quietly after my fourth yawn, amusement tingeing his tone as we followed Gai around yet another bend down the mountain. I snapped my mouth shut curtly, embarrassed by my body's lack of discipline before such an infuriating man.

"You know what they say, Kakashi-san . . . doing nothing exhausts you more than anything else."

Naruto butted in before Kakashi could reply, poking his golden head through the gap between the seats. "Is that true, sensei? 'Cause, ya know, there was this one guy in my class in Tokyo and he was really fat and he didn't do _anything_ and he was always yawning all the time and sleeping and the teachers would tell him to be more active and . . ."

As most of you would – believe me, you child loving people, even _you _would – I just _had_ to tune out the rest of his 'speech', preferring instead to wonder about the turn in our lives as I smiled and nodded in all the right places to appease Naruto's childish manner.

"You know, Naruto-chan" Kakashi calmly ignored Naruto's protest of 'hey!', "there's a saying in Toyama about people who talk too much."

Naruto eyed Kakashi warily as I turned to look sharply at him.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"They don't hear the things around them and die in an accident before their twentieth birthday. Oh look, we're here!"

Kakashi's sudden declaration saved him from being reprimanded for saying such a thing to Naruto. I turned my head to look out the windscreen, surprised. We couldn't have arrived at Toyama yet, could we?

As it turned out, no, we couldn't.

The scene that lay before me was so surreal yet familiar I almost didn't recognise it. But wait, yes, there was my truck, sat idly against the rocky slope of the mountain with mine and Naruto's unused tent standing neglected beside it.

"The camp site!" And with that, Naruto was opening the car door and leaping from the vehicle even as it rolled down the road.

"Naruto! Wait!" I too jumped out of the car (hey, there was no point trying to set an example when he'd already jumped!).

Kakashi's car came to an abrupt stop as my foot hit the ground, sending the rest of me flying with the momentum and hurtling to the ground.

"Wha!" I hit the ground face first with one foot still caught in the car, and spent the next few seconds cursing every god I could think of. I was content to remain there and perhaps be swallowed by the ground I was laying on – I was, in fact, hoping for it – when a hand cradled my elbow and gently pulled me up to my feet.

"Careful, Iruka-kun. I've never known someone to be so clumsy." Of course. Of course! It _had_ to be Kakashi that picked me off the ground. Why do I bother praying for black holes?

"If you must know, Kakashi-san, it's not clumsiness, only tiredness." Oh yeah, go me and quick thinking! Not that it was that much of a victory but hey, anything over Kakashi-_teme_ would be better than nothing.

I dusted myself off with one hand and calmly pulled my other arm out of Kakashi's grip before limping off to join Naruto in gathering our belongings. The hyper-active tornado had already packed all of the stuff inside the tent, and was heading to the truck to dump the bags. I reached into my small pack and pulled out the car keys. After unlocking the truck, we filled the vehicle with our possessions and set about collapsing the tent.

Throughout all of this Naruto had been talking non-stop, his one-sided conversations ranging from the gift that is ramen to how his new school had better not be an all boys school. His scratchy voice was so loud I didn't even register the sound of gravel being disrupted, and so was expectedly surprised when Kakashi appeared at my side and began helping with the tent.

I was pleasantly surprised at Kakashi's lack of comments during our tent collapsing exercise, and at the end of it I was rather content to lean against the truck with Kakashi on one side and Naruto on the other. Although I had no idea why Kakashi was being so silent, or even why he had let us stop and just relax, I was grateful for the rest all the same. My leg muscles were aching!

"Hey, wait a second, where's Gai?" At Naruto's query I scanned the clearing, and truth be told, Gai and his hideous green machine had vanished.

"They've gone to Toyama. Something came up, and I needed them there. Iruka-kun, I trust you're capable of driving?" I looked down at my trembling (nearly unnoticeable trembling, nearly!) legs, and didn't even bother lying.

"No."

"Very well. In my car again, then. I'll have someone pick up your car tonight."

Oh hell no! No one was driving _my_ truck!

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at my horrified expression. "Unless, of course, you'd rather be without the vehicle and its contents altogether?" Agh. Damn him. So I conceded; don't act shocked, you would too if the baby you worked so hard to get was close to being left behind forever! And yes, by baby I mean the truck. It may not look nice, but I earned it, and so it's my baby.

I looked forlornly back at the car as we left the clearing, feeling a sense of déjà vu at the thought of never seeing it again. We soon turned another corner, and my truck was torn out of my view. I sighed, and glanced at the clock in the radio of the car. 12:32. Great. Still another half a day left with Kakashi. Could this day get any worse?

"Before we arrive in Toyama, there are certain matters I wish to discuss with you, such as your living and working arrangements."

Apparently it could. How cliché.

"I thought we had already 'discussed' this. I live and work where you choose. Is there anything left to say, or do I have to make friends with certain people too?"

I could feel the raised eyebrow this time, along with a dry smile I glimpsed out of the corner of my eye. Naruto wisely chose to stay silent- oh wait no, he had fallen asleep. Hmm, maybe being active does tire you out more than doing nothing . . .

"No, who you like is up to you. Iruka, though it may seem like I'm being a heartless tyrant, there _is_ a reason I'm doing this."

"What, like keeping your pack under wraps?"

He sighed deeply. "Things are not . . . easy, for our kind at the moment. There's the difficulty of not being discovered, constant feuds between rival packs, and hunters are popping up everywhere. It's for our own protection that we stick to one area, where we can be easily aided by our pack."

I was silent for a moment. "Hunters? Am I to assume these are people hunting wolves?"

He didn't smile this time. "You'd be right in that assumption. Only, it's more complicated than the typical werewolf film. They are everywhere. The old man down the road, your brother's girlfriend, the head of police, the president . . . most, thankfully, aren't very good at 'hunting', and give up in the first week and go on to write a book. Others are more difficult. They've taken enough of my pack, and damn it if I let them take any more."

Silence reigned down again as I slowly absorbed everything Kakashi had said.

"But enough of that. It's best if we talked about it in a more secure environment, with the rest of the pack. I need to talk to you about your new life in Toyama, preferably in the hour before we arrive there."

I said nothing, and neither did he. "Iruka-kun, I understand your distress. I am a stranger to you, and I have threatened you and your son. I regret having to do that. But life in Toyama will not be hard, I promise you. Perhaps one day you might even see us as family." I raised my eyebrow at this, even as my jaw clenched in frustration.

"The job I've arranged is simple enough, and it pays well. It is just to start you off and, if after a month you don't like it, you can get a new one."

"What is it?"

"An office job. My secretary, to be exact. My last one just went on maternity leave."

His secretary? I don't think I could stand having to face him every day. Why is Kami so cruel to me?

"You would receive 50,000,000 yen per month." 50,000,000 yen per month? Arigatō Kami-sama, arigatō arigatō arigatō arigatō -

"And the house has four bedrooms, so it should be big enough for Naruto and you to live in comfortably. As I said, where Naruto goes to school is up to you. Any questions?"

I was going to say no, until I remembered something so obvious it was amazing it managed to slip my mind at all. "Yes . . . What was that man - Itachi on about? He said he had to deliver a message. And what did he mean gang of misfits?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment. "That falls under the category of 'best discussed with the pack.'"

I growled lowly, banging my fists lightly against the dash board.

"Kami! There's so much I don't know! About Naruto, about you, about what I _am_ . . ." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "Why is it so bad to want to know?"

Kakashi's single grey eye gazed out onto the road, his deep, rumbling voice resounding quietly but still so prominently throughout the car. "Sometimes, knowledge is easy to gather but harder to carry." He glanced at me quickly, then returned his sights to the road. "One day you will know everything you're asking about now, and you'll wish you didn't. But, I promise you, I will answer your questions just . . . not yet. There's something so bright about your ignorance that I don't want to extinguish it just yet."

That time, my answering silence was not planned, as I found myself instead incapable of speech, rather than adverse to it. Bright? What was he on about? A blush fought its way up my face, and I turned to look out the window, attempting to hide it. Why did Kakashi always make little comments like that?

I shook my head to clear it of such useless thoughts. Kakashi was just being Kakashi, that was all. Cryptic, sarcastic and infuriating Kakashi. You didn't have to _know_ him to know that.

The rest of the journey to my new home was made in silence.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Again, sorry for being late and having to make the updates monthly, but writing a story is harder than I thought it would be!

Iruka: You mean you expected this to be _easy?_

Kakashi: Silly writer! You have been reading fanfics for years and reading what the authors said and did not think it would be difficult?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Well . . .

Iruka: I am so disappointed with you.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: But-!

Iruka: Nope. I'm going off with Kakashi now.

Kakashi: **Really happy and hopeful (ahem:horny)** Really?

Iruka: Ha! No.

Kakashi: **Sitting in corner depressed.**

Iruka: Now come along AwesomeNumber-Fan! I'll help you write the fic!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Um, Iruka, wasn't that a little harsh-

Iruka: No.


	9. Flowers & Scars

Disclaimer – Shhh! **looks around, then slowly hides behind sofa**

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_ To Kishaa, who managed to be the 100th reviewer! Yay!

On with the story! :D

You guys will love this . . . **Naruto POV**!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Time passes so quickly when you're enjoying yourself. A bowl of ramen seems to disappear in seconds, a hot summer day with friends fades in your mind almost as if it never happened . . . so I was surprised to find myself being shaken awake by Iruka in an amazing car I can't remember falling asleep in, seemingly moments after I first got in it, gawking at its awesomeness.

"Naruto, wake up! We're in Toyama." Iruka called softly, and I mumbled something about sleeping longer. "I'll make you ramen."

"Ramen!" I was out of the car so fast my world went dizzy.

"Whoa there, Naruto-chan, not so fast."

"Hey! You're the girl here, you pervy Cyclops!" I swung round to face stupid Kakashi, sending my slightly more stable world spinning again.

"Kakashi, stop antagonising Naruto. Naruto, stop responding." Iruka glared at both of us from his place by the car.

"No fair!"

"Very well, Iruka-kun, I'll leave Naruto be for now. We have much more important things to do, anyway." I glowered angrily at Kakashi as he ignored me and walked towards Iruka.

"Would you like some help walking, Iruka-kun?" On no he didn't! Anger flared up in me. Why couldn't he just leave Iruka alone? Why did he keep playing these games with him?

"Yeah, Iruka! I'll help you!" I raced round Kakashi and ducked under Iruka's arm, pulling it round my shoulder. "Lead the way then, Kakashi-hentai!" I grinned falsely up at him, my happy mask perfectly in place.

"Naruto!" Both Kakashi and I ignored Iruka, staring at each other, challenging each other. His grey eye was so unrelenting, it was hard for me to look- No! I am Umino Naruto, and I do not surrender! Luckily for me, though, at that moment Kakashi smiled, his one eye closing. "Of course, Naruto." And he turned and began walking down a road.

The lack of 'chan' at the end of my name surprised me so much that Iruka had to push me forward to get me to start walking. I shook my head, pulling me out of my shock, and looked around as we walked.

Kakashi's amazing car was parked on a busy road right behind us, and I suddenly realised that the sound of cars passing reminded me so much of Tokyo that I didn't even bother to notice our surroundings. We were walking down a pretty path with trees either side, leading away from the road. We turned round a corner about 50 yards down the path, and both Iruka and I stopped to gasp.

Before us lay a beautiful traditional single family detached Japanese house, with a large, looming gate and a well tended front garden behind it. We looked at each other, then the house, then at Kakashi. He couldn't really be sending us to live here?

"So boys, here it is. Kibō House, your new home."

I continued gaping.

"You're kidding, right? You're really gonna let us _live_ here?" Iruka voiced my thoughts perfectly.

"Well, there is one thing you don't know about this house . . ."

"It's haunted, right? It would _have_ to be for you to just _let_ us live there!" I burst in.

"No, but there is one thing you'd have to live with . . ."

Iruka and I raised our eyebrows, and said at the same time, "which is?"

Kakashi smiled happily again. "Me. This is my home."

Oh hell no!

I looked desperately up at Iruka, begging him to say no with my eyes. Please may this all be a bad dream!

Iruka shook his head tiredly. "Kakashi-san, we will stay the night, but I will have to speak with you about this. You never mentioned living with you would be part of our living arrangement."

I supposed that was alright, so long as we left the next day.

Kakashi nodded his head. "That's reasonable, Iruka-kun."

Agh, this Kakashi-teme was really getting on my nerves! Reasonable my ass! Iruka-sensei will run you down so hard you won't even know what-

"Ouch!" I looked up whilst rubbing my head. "Why, Iruka-sensei? What did I do?"

Iruka looked sternly down at me. "You weren't listening again!" He sighed. "Never mind. Kakashi-san, would you mind showing us to our rooms? I'm still tired and hurting from yesterday."

"This way then, Iruka-kun."

We part hobbled-part limped after him as he opened the gate with a remote that appeared from his pocket. "Sorry we had to walk, but when I first started designing the house I wanted to be away from the traffic on the road. The trees give a lot of privacy, too."

Neither of us bothered to reply. I was too busy staring at everything, the flowers, the fountains, the elegant curves and structure of the building before us. And elegant is certainly a word I never thought _I'd_ use. At one point I slipped carefully out from under Iruka's arm simply to touch the things I saw – the water, the petals . . . what a beautiful garden!

I was itching to have to care for the flowers – clip the weeds, water the roots, remove the dead leaves and petals . . . it was a secret of mine (though it definitely isn't any more) that I was very fond of gardening. It was my favourite hobby.

"Come on, Naruto!" Iruka called me, and I spun round to see I had run off to the side of the house and could barely see him. Whoops.

"Coming, Iruka!" I yelled back, and raced off down the path, careful not to trample on any flowers as I made my way back to the main house.

"So you like the garden, then?" Kakashi asked me, smiling – but this time it seemed different . . . that time, the smile looked as if it were real. But, me being me, I dismissed it.

I nodded so hard my neck hurt. "Yes!" I beamed up at him, forgetting everything but the pretty flowers.

Kami, I'd live with Kakashi if it meant having a garden like this!

. . . I did not just think that. Nope! Didn't think it! No way! Nope.

Yeah, I did. So what? I can ignore it. Kinda.

"Let's have a look inside, then, Naruto?" Iruka asked me, smiling down at me with his happy brown eyes.

"Okay." I lost some of my joy then, but I still remained excited.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to show us round the house. It was pretty normal, you know, for a really rich dude and a traditional Japanese house. Oh, except for two rooms. What was in these two rooms? No idea.

"You can go anywhere in the house, but not in these two."

"Why? What's in them?" I asked curiously.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" Iruka scolded.

"It's fine, Iruka-kun. These rooms are my bedroom and my office, and I value my privacy. I hope you like your rooms; they're not very made up – I wasn't expecting new residents – but you can add to them if you like."

And when I saw my room, I guessed that maybe Kakashi _wasn't_ so bad. I mean, a bad guy wouldn't give a kid he didn't know a gigantic room with a flat 60 inch 3D TV, a fish tank of exotic fish trailing along the entire length of one wall, an XBOX One and Kinnect and PS4, a king sized bed, a built in wardrobe, an old fashioned writing desk . . . wow, even in my _thoughts_ I ramble.

Long story short, living in that room – even being in there for 10 minutes – made me feel like a really rich and really spoilt kid. _Really_ spoilt. And I am not complaining, but it just felt . . . strange. Behind the initial excitement was this nervousness, this anxiety, about – Kami, I don't know what about. Moving? Leaving my _average _world behind?

Iruka saved me from thinking about it when he came into my room half an hour later. Kami. _My_ room. This was all going so fast.

"Hey, Naruto." He sat down on the bed and I sat up from my vertical position above the cover.

"I've been thinking about . . . where to send you to school. Now, before you say anything! Yes, you _do_ have to go to school in this area. Luckily for you, you can go to which ever school you want to go to, but you'd have to start on Monday . . . five days from now."

"What? Are you serious, Iruka? After everything that's happened you're giving me _five days_?"

"I start work on Friday, Naruto. I know it's gonna be hard, going to a new school, especially with all we've been through recently, and that's why I just came to an agreement with Kakashi."

My anger simmered down, and I squinted my eyes cautiously at Iruka.

"What agreement?"

"Well, I know how much you don't like – well, any of this, and that you seem to be getting along with Kiba, so I asked if you could go to a school that was off of the pack's territory. And if you couldn't do that, if you could instead go to the school Kiba's going to."

"And?" I admit, I was excited. Kiba seemed pretty fun to hang out with, when he wasn't insulting how short I was.

"And, it turns out both Kiba and Lee go to a school off the pack's territory, and Kakashi doesn't mind if you study there."

"Seriously?" That was the best news I had heard since thinking Kakashi was going to kill Iruka.

"But, how far away is it if it's out of the territory?"

"Well, apparently the territory only runs over half of the Hida Mountains to Toyama, and the school is just outside of town. It would only take half an hour maximum to get there in the morning, and you can get a school bus there."

This was sounding better and better. Which is how I knew that something was up.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Iruka baulked, not expecting me to catch on so quickly.

"Well, it's . . . see . . ." He sighed. "It's a rather rich school, a private school, and it would require quite a bit of money to pay for each month."

"We haven't got any money!"

"Not now, no, but with the job Kakashi's given me we can pay for it on our own!"

"And until then?" I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Kakashi would pay for a month."

"What? No! I'll go to normal school!"

"I know, I don't like it either – Kakashi learnt that the hard way." A tick appeared above Iruka's eye as he remembered the moment. "I want you to get the best education you can whilst we're sorting this out. Plus, the further away from the pack you are, the less I'll worry."

I still wasn't too keen on the idea.

"Please, Naruto? We'll pay Kakashi back, I promise. Besides, the baka owes us for messing up our lives."

I laughed then. "Okay, Iruka, I'll go. But if we haven't got the money in a month I'm going to a normal school and getting a job to help you out!"

Iruka laughed at me. "Alright, my brave soldier. Thank you. Now, how would you like Kakashi's gardener to show you round the back garden?"

My eyes widened. "There's _more_?"

He smiled. "Of course."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Iruka POV** again! What? It _is_ his story.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I lay in silence, my eyes staring at the ceiling but not seeing a thing. I was thinking, as many sleepless nights before forced me to do. There were many thoughts passing through my mind; too many to recite them all. It's amazing how fast the brain can act; how quickly your own mind leaves you behind.

I sighed, turning over on the soft mattress, pulling the silk cover with me. Even my own, peaceful time had now turned morbid. I had finally stopped asking why – why Naruto and I? Why did such things always happen to us? - and had just started accepting our situation.

Sure, I would never be happy with the cards we were so cruelly and forcefully dealt, but if I could begin to accept it, life would be so much easier and uncomplicated for Naruto. No matter what, I had to think of what was best for Naruto. He was my responsibility.

An owl hooted outside my window, and I turned my head, startled. An owl? In a town like Toyama? I frowned. Was human kind really destroying our world so much that such a wild, proud creature had to revert to living in a garden to survive?

Forced to follow the rules of another to live. Hmm. Sounded familiar.

I got out of bed and crept to the window. The room Kakashi had given me was just the same as Naruto's, except there were no game consoles and the walls were painted blue, rather than the cream wallpaper with orange swirls in Naruto's room.

I thought back to what Kakashi had said earlier that day. "I hope you like your rooms; they're not very made up – I wasn't expecting new residents". Kakashi had said this with his eye curved and mask stretched over his sheepish grin. Not made up? They were perfect for a 12 year old boy and a 27 year old man.

I shook my head as I leant on the window sill – a ledge intruding into the room, big enough to sit comfortably on, high enough to easily lean your elbows on. Kakashi. What a strange, infuriating man. Hostile one second, normal another, and speaking confusing riddles with no regard to personal space the next. He . . . confused me. What was it about him that sent my gut twisting and my palms sweating?

There was no use following that train of thought – it only led me in circles. I tilted my head forward, defeated, and felt my hair brush my face irritatingly.

I pulled a hair tie from around my wrist and wrapped my hair up in a loose pony tail. Kakashi had given it to me earlier that evening, with a one eyed smile and a "your hair seems to be agitating you." How right he was. I hardly ever had my hair down – except in those last four days, that is.

He had given me the silvery silk pyjamas I was wearing then, too, with a promise that my belongings – along with my truck – would arrive in the morning. I sighed again as I returned to my leaning position, staring out at the orange glow of the town illuminating the dark night sky. It must have been past midnight.

I had asked Kakashi when – and if – I could return to my apartment in Tokyo; to gather my personal belongings, I claimed. I wished that I hadn't. Kakashi had promptly extracted the address of my old home out of me, to, as he put it, 'send his men to get everything.' I was such an idiot! Now Naruto and I would not be able to return there when we left.

I pulled myself up to sit on the ledge, and pressed my hot forehead against the cool glass. I smiled grimly at the distorted reflection presented to me. Kakashi. That name just kept popping up. Would I have no peace from him? What did he want? What did he plan to gain by haunting my every move, my every thought?

I snarled angrily, to my own distraught surprise. I was not, by nature, an angry or violent person. Sure, assholes at work or Naruto breaking my rules – honestly, how hard are basic house rules to follow? - got me angry, but a man that wasn't even there? No; especially not one that was attempting to be kind.

In my surprise at my own angry behaviour, I threw my upper body weight backwards, away from my glaring, cold image. "Whoa!" I yelped in an instinctive panic as nothing but air met me, and I tumbled over the sill and onto the floor, banging my head and upper body on the previously soft carpet.

"Owww . . ." I moaned, lying immobile for a few moments, trying to make sense of the suddenly very big room.

"Iruka?!" A voice called from outside the room, and within seconds a figure with a white, pointy mop on its head appeared. "Iruka? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Huh?" I stared in confusion at the mop. Why would someone wear a mop on their head? Wouldn't it scratch their scalp?

My world shifted, and suddenly I was sitting upright, leaning against a strong, _naked_ chest, with my head leaning on an equally naked shoulder. "Wha?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Why was I sitting up? Hadn't I been lying down?

"Stay still, Iruka. I need to check if you hit you head." A large, pale hand softly brushed against my scalp as my vision slowly cleared.

"Kakashi?" Of course it was Kakashi! A mop! Ha! Whoa, I think I _did _hit my head. "Ouch!" Kakashi probing hand pushed against a very sore, and suddenly very _painfully_ _obvious_ bump on the back of my head.

"Damn it, Iruka, I leave you for five minutes . . ." Despite his angry words, his tone was . . . _concerned? _And his hand much more gentle as he pushed my head back and looked into my eyes, opening them wide with his calloused fingers.

He sighed (in what? Irritation? Relief?) and his hands left my face, pulling me closer against him, all the while wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "No concussion. Just a bruise." He chuckled. "Only you could knock yourself out on a window sill."

I was beginning to regain my coherency. "Hey! I did _not_ lose consciousness!"

He snorted. "You came pretty damn close to it, you clumsy lump."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Did you just call me a _lump_? Seriously?"

He laughed, a low, contagiously _happy_ sound, and pulled me closer, burying his nose in my neck so that I could _feel_ his chest vibrating. That's when I noticed two shocking things; one, he only had silk pyjama bottoms and that annoying mask on, and two, he was definitely not wearing a bandanna. His left and normally obscured eye was on show, if closed.

I could not see his face, and, curious over his eye - as well as a little uncomfortable with the close contact - , I pulled back. He looked down at me, and my own eyes widened in surprise. A long, dark scar started just below his cheek bone and ended millimetres above his eyebrow.

All humour left his face as I stared – perhaps rudely – at his scar. "Kakashi-san . . ." I started, unsure what to say. He looked away, and began to rise to his knees, ready to leave. "Wait!" I spoke before I even made a conscious decision to do so, and, in the same manner, my hands cupped his cheeks, turning his face towards me.

_What am I doing?_ I thought as I gazed into his lonely grey eye, while his left remained closed. _Well, too late to stop now._ I traced his scar with my thumb, following its every contour with my eyes. Was this why he hid his eye? Was he ashamed of his scar?

A sharp, almost physical pang slivered through my chest at the thought of this strong, beautiful man having to hide behind a mask, too ashamed of an injury to ever let his face be seen. My justification for calling Kakashi either of those things is that I had just hit my head and . . . well, I've always been passionate about things like 'physical flaws'.

Either way, I felt sorry for Kakashi, even wanted to comfort him as his widened eye stared at me in shock. "Hmm." I said, then smiled at him. "We match." I removed my left hand from his unblemished cheek and traced the scar running across my own nose at the same time I traced his.

His eye softened, the creases and lines on his face smoothing out, making him look so much younger. "Yes", he answered gruffly, raising a hand to hold against mine on his cheek. "We do." He smiled underneath the mask and standing up, pulled me to my feet.

"I think it's time this clumsy lump went to bed." And, true to his word, one struggle into the duvet and one aspirin (courtesy of Kakashi dashing into the kitchen) later, I was off to sleep, not even aware of the hold I had unknowingly instigated on Kakashi's wrist as I faded into dreamland.

I blamed the drugs.

What else could it have been?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AwesomeNumber-Fan: MWAHAHAHAHA, what you don't know Iruka, what you don't know . . .

Iruka: I DO know that this is your shortest chapter. Ever.

Greytail17: The things we will do with what you don't know . . . :D

Kakashi: . . . Who are you and how did you get in here?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Kakashi! This is Greytail17, my new beta, remember?

Kakashi and Iruka: **eyes Greytail17 warily**

Greytail17: Uh . . . I love you guys?

Kakashi: Welcome to the KakaIru club, my friend.


	10. Kitchens & Prejudice

Disclaimer – Disclaim? Disclaim! I am Masashi Kishimoto! **Is wearing fake beard and Japanese face paint**. Damn. You got me. I own nothing! Whaaa!

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

_**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Okay . . . so . . . motivation to review! The 200th reviewer will be invited to have a Private Message chat with either myself or my amazing Beta reader, Greytail17! (And yes, you can pick which one!) Go, my faithful reviewers! Type! Type till your fingers bleed! MWAHAHAHA- ahem. Whoops. Got a little carried away there . . .

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV** . . . The morning after! :D

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was so comfortably, amazingly _warm_. Warmly and amazingly _comfortable_. My arms felt heavy and relaxed, yes _everything _about me felt heavy and relaxed – I was so happy and content, the same feeling you get from lying in a patch of sunlight on a summers day.

And that's when I realised I must have taken an aspirin the previous night.

It was only logical to conclude such a thing; pain medication like aspirin always sent me off to a deep sleep, and I never had this dopey, slow rambling-in-my-head feeling unless I had been asleep for a long time.

And that's why, just as logically, I expected to slowly wake until I was so bored of lying in the same position that I'd reluctantly open my eyes, waiting with a smile for Naruto to drag me out of bed. That was what _always _happened when I had taken the dreaded aspirin before bed.

I stopped my slow rambling-in-my-head as a sudden, very valid thought came to me. Why had I taken an aspirin? What had happened _this _time? Reluctantly, I realised there was only one thing to do; force myself to wake up quickly and then find out exactly what had happened.

My surprise was understandable when, upon my forced awakening, I found that not only was I in a bed with silky sheets, but that my head rested against a pillow that moved up and down. _Up and down?_ I thought groggily to myself. _Am I on a boat? I didn't book a cruise for our camping holiday, did I?_

Confusion was added to my surprise when I found out that it wasn't the bed moving, but rather – as my arm dangling to one side hinted – something on the bed that was moving, and I was snuggled down on top of it.

Now, I of course opened my eyes at this strange revelation. And what was the first thing I saw? Take a guess. I bet you won't get it.

A nipple. The first thing I saw was a freaking nipple.

At that point my hand clenched in its comfortable position tucked under my chin, and my fully awake and widened eyes shifted upwards to meet the sight of broad, pale shoulders and the beginnings of a navy blue mask . . .

Kakashi!

I was sleeping on Kakashi's chest!

"P-pervert!" I yelled pushing myself off from him and ridding his lungs of air as his chest was used to propel me backwards, falling off the bed and beyond as I landed on my back on the floor. "Nhh . . ." I gasped breathlessly, the air knocked out of me from the impact. There was a constant pounding in the back of my head as I experienced the strangest sense of déjà vu . . .

"What?. . . Iruka!" Kakashi got up from the bed and leapt over to where I'd fallen, kneeling next to me as he braced my upper back with one arm. I pushed myself away from him and shuffled back to lean against the bed, bringing a hand up to steady my spinning world.

"Oww … and stay away from me! What were you doing in my bed?" Kakashi just stared at me, both eyes revealed but only one open for display.

"You mean . . . you don't remember?" He raised an eyebrow at me, seemingly smirking beneath that infuriating mask.

"Remember wha-" A naked chest . . . Kakashi laughing . . . a scar . . . the window sill . . . "Oh." I blushed from my toes to my ears. Kami, how embarrassing!

Kakashi smiled. I fumed. "That still doesn't explain why you were in my bed!"

He actually had the nerve to look affronted. "Why, Iruka-kun, you wound me! Don't you remember how you held onto me so passionately?"

"What!" I checked myself, then him. We were both wearing pyjamas . . .

"Indeed." He leered at me through his mask. "My wrist was caught in a choke hold, and I was helpless to keep myself up when you pulled me to bed with you . . ." I grabbed the lamp from the bedside table beside me and threw it at him, hearing the wires rip out of their sockets as the item sailed towards Kakashi.

The bastard dodged and the lamp crashed into the wall behind him. "GET OUT!" I screamed, feeling only a vague sense of satisfaction through my rage as Kakashi obeyed, darting out of the room. As I calmed myself in the following seconds, I felt an irritating ticking above my right eye . . . Great, Kakashi had brought on – what Naruto liked to call – my pissed off teacher face; twitching eyebrow and all.

My fists clenched by my sides as I stood up and began pacing the room, mindful to avoid the smashed lamp near the door. Damn that man! Just when he was being nice and changing my opinion of him he acted like a perverted bastard and made me hate him all over again!

I sat down abruptly on the bed as the pounding returned to the back of my head. Raising my hands to my face, I rubbed my eyes and leant my elbows on my knees. "Oww." I whispered to myself.

A laugh and a loud, scratchy voice penetrated through the window and my pained haze, and I looked up. Seeing only the trees, I walked over to the glass and looked out. A smile slithered its way onto my face when I saw Naruto in the garden, gloves on his hands and digging holes to plant flowers.

It always brought a mixture of sadness and happiness, seeing Naruto like this. I was happy that he was happy, that he had found something he enjoyed so much, but sad at the reality of living in an apartment in Tokyo, and the lack of nature there. Maybe, in some cruel, twisted way, this was what was best for Naruto.

"Naruto!" An unfamiliar voice called from the garden, and my son and I raised our heads at the same time to find its source. A man with silvery grey hair appeared, his small grey eyes crinkled in a smile as he waved at Naruto. "I found some Hasu seeds!"

Naruto waved back at the man. "Ohayo, Mizuki-san! They'll be perfect!"

"Iruka-san?" I turned around to see my door open, but there was no one there. Didn't someone just call out my name?

"Down here." I looked down, and recoiled from the . . . creature beside me, arms up in a mock imitation of surrender.

"Wh-What? You . . . How?" The dog – a pug, I think – looked up at me with its big black eyes. I pointed at it with a finger, arms still raised in defence against the impossible. "Did . . . did you just . . . _talk?_"

"Yes."

". . ."

"It's alright; you can scream. Go ahead. Your brat did this morning."

I relaxed from my drawn up position, and crouched down to become close to eye level with the small dog. "How are you able to talk? This is a dream – this must be a dream, I'm probably still sleeping!"

The dog – get this – _rolled his eyes_ at me. "So werewolves can exist, but not a talking dog? Jeesh, you're all a bunch of furry hypocrites."

He hopped onto the bed and pushed my hiking bag (When did that get there?) towards me. "Boss sent me to bring this to you. He said to tell you that Gai has brought your truck back for you, too."

"Um, that's very nice of you, uh . . ."

"Pakkun."

"Well, thank you, Pakkun."

He looked at me searchingly. Then; "do you want to feel my paw?" He held up his paw to show me.

I blinked, confused. "They're really soft", he stated, as if proud of their softness.

"Um, no thank you, Pakkun."

Pakkun snorted, then hopped down from the bed and disappeared in a poof of smoke. I blinked. Then I blinked again. Did that really just happen? I shook my head, and took a change of clothes out from my bag.

After I changed into a blue tank top and some jeans, I made a quick trip to the bathroom, brushed my teeth – Kami, they felt awful, the best I could do before was a brush with my finger – and then went out to the garden. First off, I wanted to see Naruto, and secondly, Kakashi didn't seem like the type of person to visit the garden randomly. No, I wasn't avoiding him, I just didn't want to see him.

"Iruka-sensei!" An orange blur bounced into me, wrapping its arms around me. Kami, the orange was back.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Gardening already?" I ruffled his hair as he grinned sheepishly up at me.

"I couldn't help it – there's so much to do! They depend on us so much to bring out their inner beauty and youthfulness!" Good lord, Lee had gotten to him.

"Ah, so you must be the legendary 'Iruka-sensei'. It's an honour to meet you, after being with this boy for three hours." I turned to see the man Naruto had called Mizuki put down a wheelbarrow and head over to us. He took off his gardening gloves and bowed to me. "I am Mizuki – Kakashi-san's gardener."

I released myself from Naruto's hug and bowed to Mizuki. "It's nice to meet you, Mizuki-san; I have nothing but respect for those who can bear being alone with Naruto for more than an hour."

We both ignored Naruto's "HEY!"

"Please, Iruka-san, don't be so formal with me. I am, in essence, working for you, after all."

I blushed slightly. He was so polite! "The same for you, Mizuki-kun. I'm not one for being formal."

Mizuki smiled at me warmly, and I felt my blush darken. "Anything for you, Iruka-kun."

I was yet to reply when Kakashi appeared at my left, startling me and ruining my light mood. "Mizuki, I pay you to look after the garden, not chat up the guests. Remember, I'm only giving you this job as a favour for Kurenai."

Mizuki nodded his head. "Of course, Kakashi-san." He walked back to his wheelbarrow in silence before leaving.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto followed after him.

I turned to Kakashi in rage. "There was no need to be so rude! He was only welcoming me to the house!" Well he was. Kinda.

"I don't trust him." I looked at him in disbelief. Seriously? That was his excuse for being so rude to such a nice, thoughtful guy?

"Ugh, you just . . . you are so frustrating! Everyone just _has_ to suffer when you're around, don't they?"

"Iruka, this isn't about me teasing you, this is about my distrust in Mizuki. If you wish to make it personal, then you can, but don't use a stranger as your excuse." I was shocked. What was he trying to say?

"Excuse me? Using him? Personal? Who do you think you are, believing the world revolves around you? I'm pissed because you are so rude to a man you have no real reason to mistrust! Don't you dare think for a second that I would hide behind somebody else for an excuse!"

Kakashi appraised me with that one raised eyebrow, and I took the moment to – against my will – admire the black suit he was wearing, tailored to his exact shape and size. The black mask and bandanna did help with the attractive aura his outfit sent out. _No! I'm pissed at him, not admiring his looks! He's a bastard! Yep, a bastard!_

"Well then, Iruka-kun, it seems I had you all wrong. My apologies." He made to walk past me, but stopped by my side and spoke near my ear. "But I will advise you, sensei – stay away from Mizuki."

And then he was gone, and I was left alone in the garden - shocked, angry and confused. I sighed and my shoulders slumped. Would the puzzles never end?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Naruto POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey! Wait! Mizuki-san! Wait!" I called out to Mizuki, racing to catch up to him and his surprisingly fast wheel barrow. He turned to look at me, a little taken aback, and stopped, waiting for me to catch up.

"Naruto-kun." He acknowledged as I ran to his side. "Do you require more bulbs for the Hasu patch?"

"Uh, no . . . I just wanted to get away from that hentai. Ano, why was he so rude to you? Did you do something wrong?"

Mizuki looked away, his face set in a stony expression. "Sometimes, Naruto-kun, people are distrustful towards one another, and prejudiced for no reason at all." I cocked my head to side and gazed at his face searchingly.

"Why would he be prejudiced?"

Mizuki gave a low, dark chuckle, and removed the blue bandanna from his head, setting his silver hair free as he used the material to wipe sweat from his brow. "Because," he started simply, playing with the dark cloth as he turned his serious eyes to me again. "I'm not like you."

My eyes widened, shocked. Did Mizuki mean what I think he meant? I hadn't even thought about whether he was a wolf too, or if he knew about us. Unsettled, I played the oblivious card.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shook his head and returned his bandanna to its place atop his hair, before resuming pushing the wheelbarrow down the garden path. I quickly walked with him, setting a brusque pace to remain level with him.

"Naruto, do not try to play the idiot. Werewolves exist; we both know it. The only difference between us is the fact that I am not one, and that is the prejudice Kakashi-san has against me."

I gasped, indignation and anger building up in me. "He treats you so badly because of that?"

"It's the way the world works, Naruto." His pace slowed as we reached the fountain, and he set the wheelbarrow down in order to take the needed tools from it. "There will always be some form of racism present in every corner of the world – I am only one of the millions subjected to it. And it's not that bad, really. Kakashi's sharp tongue is much worse than his bite – no pun intended – and he gave me this job."

I felt my hate for Kakashi grow that little but more. To find out that it wasn't only Iruka and I that he was hurting . . . and Mizuki was so kind, so submissive to his fate. I lowered my face in anger.

"Still, that's not fair! You haven't done anything wrong! Ugh, I hate people that do that. People who judge others before they even know them . . . I . . . I can't stand it!" I raised my head quickly, my eyes red barely restrained fury. "How can you let him do that to you?"

Mizuki looked at me for a moment, before standing up from his crouch by the wheelbarrow and walking over to me. Placing a large hand on my shoulder, he said: "You're a good kid, Naruto. It's a shame . . . well, that this world is so cruel. But, come to me if anything happens, alright? I'll help you. And that stands for Iruka-kun too, okay?"

With that he stepped away from me and turned back to his work, seemingly as if nothing had happened. I was left speechless, overcome with gratitude, when he looked back at me. "Well, get moving, Naruto-kun. I'm sure Iruka-kun has something for you to do." And with that dismissal, he focused on cleaning the fountain, engrossed with the garden decoration.

"Arigatō, Mizuki-san." I whispered, feeling truly grateful towards that kind man. I took one last, long look at Mizuki, before walking back to the house and Iruka's – probable – anger towards Kakashi's treatment of Mizuki.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Itai! Ah, Iruka- sensei, why'd you do that?" I complained numbly, rubbing my head where a wooden spoon had hit it. Iruka immediately dropped his remaining weapons - a metal spatula and a carving knife (eek!) - and ran over to me, hands prodding gently at my forehead as he entered Mother-hen Mode.

"Oh, shit! Naruto, I'm so sorry!" He poked me right on the collision point, and I flinched.

"Itai!" That was a big mistake on my part.

Iruka grabbed my arm and dragged me to the table in the centre of the room, tilting my head this way and that to get the light to highlight my 'wound'. "I'm sorry, Naruto! I don't know what came over me!" Iruka called worriedly. I looked at him in surprise, whilst trying to escape his clutches.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei . . . why are you throwing things round the kitchen?" After my talk with Mizuki, I had gone to the kitchen in order to get a glass of milk to calm myself from the swelling anger I felt towards a silver-haired creep. No, not Mizuki, the _other_ silver haired man – the one that was currently destroying my life? Keep up.

Anyway, my entry to the large and previously shiny, awe-inspiring kitchen was greeted with a blazing eyed, seething, and utensil throwing Iruka. He had been standing behind the island in the centre of the room, out of view from the doorway, and as I had walked in, the first thing I saw was approaching flying wood. The rest, as they say, was history.

He blushed darkly at my question, scratching the scar on his nose in embarrassment. "Well, I was thinking that you probably haven't eaten anything. Unless someone forced you to sit down or you talked them into giving you ramen . . . so I was going to make you breakfast . . ." He sighed, his shoulders dropping as he plopped into the seat next to me.

"To be honest, I was hoping that cooking would calm me down-" he ignored my raised eyebrows – we both know cooking only frustrated him. "From talking with Kakashi," his knuckles tightened when he spoke our 'alpha's' name, "but when the sunflower oil wouldn't come out of the bottle, and the hot water came out the tap too fast, and the eggshell landed in the bowl and the yolk on the floor . . . I kind of lost it."

We both sat in silence for a moment as I took in the monstrosity that had savagely attacked the kitchen with food and utensils. Then, rather randomly, I burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Iruka-sensei, you got beaten by an egg! Hahahaha-ITAI!" I rubbed the brand new swelling lump on my head, right next to the other one.

"Shut up, Naruto – I was frustrated, okay?!" But he was smiling, too, and a second later we were both crying from laughter, our cheeks and sides hurt so much.

We calmed down after a few moments, the occasional giggle still resounding in the room, before Iruka looked around at the mess. "Well, this had better get cleaned up." And then he looked pointedly at me.

"Oh, HELL NO! You made the mess!" I pointed my finger accusingly at him.

His eyebrow twitched – a dangerous tick I had learned the hard way to fear. He leaned in closer, a small, almost invisible, manic grin on his face. Iruka was _pissed_.

"Did you just tell me _no_?" He whispered, eyes narrow and dark.

Yikes.

I jumped from my chair. "N-no, of course not . . . I'll do it!" And with that, I tidied and cleaned the expensive kitchen, with Iruka cackling evilly behind me, as I half shivered in fear and half sweat-dropped.

Hey, Iruka could be scary.

"Well, I see you finally put the orange blob to good use." We both stopped cold in our tracks, and - as one - turned to see Kakashi slouching casually against the doorway. His smirk pulled at his mask, making him seem all the more smug, and I just wanted to wipe that look right off his face. "Too bad you couldn't get him in a maids outfit, though – Naru-chan would look so cute!"

Oh-no he _didn't_.

"Hentai!"

I was running at him so fast I barely even had time to register what I was doing. Then he was within strangling distance and with my red-hazed mind I thoughtlessly leapt at him. The only thing I felt, though, was the hard impact of my face meeting the door as Kakashi smoothly side-stepped my attack.

I had only just slid down to the floor, face down, when I heard Kakashi's chuckle from above me and Iruka's enraged snarl. "Stop mocking us! Have you not done enough?" Iruka's angered voice subdued my own rage for a moment. What had Kakashi done to piss him off so much?

"I have no intention of mocking you, Iruka . . . it's just so much fun to rile Naruto-chan up!" And I was up like a shot, rage back in full swing.

"Why I ought ta!" I was about to race for him again, when two massive hands settled on my shoulders from behind me, and Gai's deep, happy voice rumbled through my back.

"Kakashi, my rival, Itachi-san has delivered a message to your office – it's regarding the Meet."

Kakashi's expression turned serious, and he straightened up from his slouched stance.

There was a strange edge to his voice when the silver haired pervert next spoke. A fleeting emotion clouded his lone eye for a split second as he made a motion to leave, though my anger and frustration kept me from noticing.

"Well then, boys, it's been fun, but I have something important to attend to. Gai, would you please bring me water? I forgot to get some when I got here and certain . . . events occurred."

"Anything for you, my most talented rival! If I don't bring it to you fresh and cold within five minutes, I shall run around our territory five times on my hands!"

And with that, both business-Kakashi and exuberant-Gai were gone, leaving Iruka and I in an angry, slightly surprised silence.

"One day," I broke the quiet. "I'm gonna kill him."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AwesomeNumber-Fan: So, yeah, it's late again, but I had writers block!

Graytail17: 's okay though, because we brought you an interesting turn of events! **hint, hint**

Kakashi: Stop trying to hint at things and give away the plot!

Iruka: Am I missing something?

Kakashi, AwesomeNumber-Fan and Greytail17: Um . . .

Greytail17: Weren't you listening when we decided on a plot?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Yeah, we spoke about the other week!

Iruka: **Blush** I was . . . otherwise distracted during the meeting.

All: **Look at Kakashi**

Kakashi: **smirk**


	11. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer – I will destroy you. Permanently. Even your eye ball. Naruto is mine, damn it!

**Another lie.**

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"One day," Naruto stated calmly, "I'm gonna kill him."

I shook my head sadly, letting go of my anger towards Kakashi. "Naruto, don't say things like that."

"Tch." He looked away, still strangely calm – it wasn't like Naruto to let go of anger so easily, or try to hide it. "Why not? He's an asshole."

I felt a tick above my eyebrow at hearing him swear.

"Naruto-"

"What? He is. And don't you try to defend him, Iruka – you hate him too!"

I smiled grimly at that, walking over to Naruto and pulling him into a hug, and tucked his head beneath my chin. "You'll find in life, Naruto, that you end up hating many people, but you can't kill them all. Imagine what kind of world that would be – where murder and war and hate are all that exist."

He seemed to deflate in my arms, relaxing and wrapping his thin arms as much as he could around me. "Fine, then – I won't kill him. I'll use him as my foot-scrubbing slave when I'm Prime Minister of Japan!"

I chuckled lightly at that, stepping back from Naruto and ruffled his golden locks. "That's my boy – now come on, let's get some cereal – I think I saw some Kellogg's Honey Pon in one of the cupboards you cleaned."

He made a disgusted face. "Yuck. I hate cereal."

"Well, you're not having ramen and I've already failed at cooking once today."

With that, I went to fetch the dreaded food and ten minutes later, the breakfast was finally sorted and eaten. Then I was quite surprised to find out it was already ten am. "Where did the day go?" I mused quietly, staring at the clock above the sink as I washed up the bowls and spoons we had used.

"It's your fault you slept for _forever_, Iruka-sensei – I was up and helping Mizuki-san with the garden at eight o'clock!"

"Hey!" I replied, feeling the need to defend myself. "I was injured! My legs and face hurt, and well, about everything else hurt too. Give me a break!" I rolled my weight onto my left leg, relishing in my fast healing abilities and the lack of pain I felt.

Naruto squinted up at me. "Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei, look! Your face is almost completely healed. Well, except for that bruise on your jaw." His face morphed into slight anger. "That stupid weasel, why did he have to hit you like that?"

I pulled the plug out of the drain and washed my hands on the towel Naruto had been using to wipe up. "Never mind, it doesn't hurt now; and anyway, what's done is done. Let's leave it at that for now."

His blue eyes looked up at me incredulously. "Seriously? Are you really gonna forgive that guy?"

I snorted. "Of course not – I'm biding my time; when I next see him, I'll give him the beating of a lifetime." Despite my words, I shook my head – we both knew that any attempts at beating that "Itachi" would end in epic failure. Still, it was nice to imagine.

"Well, seeing as it's still early, why don't you go brush your teeth and then you can go back to helping Mizuki-san with the garden. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, if you managed to keep your mouth shut for longer than twenty seconds, that is." I smiled, hoping the bait would be taken.

"Hey! I can keep my mouth shut for that long!"

Yep, hook, line and sinker.

"And how do you know I haven't already cleaned my teeth?" Naruto demanded, standing straight with his arms crossed.

"Because I know you. Now, do you want to stand here arguing about it, or do you want to get your teeth cleaned so you can go tend to some flowers?"

His shoulders slumped, and he grudgingly turned and made his way out of the kitchen, muttering about teeth and evil senseis until he was out of hearing. I smiled at his childish display, before turning to the door Kakashi had left through not even twenty minutes ago. With an unconscious frown on my face, I went through it and towards the one room I was told never to enter – Kakashi's office.

Sure, I may have released my anger towards the irritating man after my son's threat to kill him, but that didn't mean that I was happy with his behaviour. Why did he think it was acceptable, taunting Naruto like that, goading him continuously? Did he want Naruto and I to hate him, or did he just think it was funny? Either way, I was planning on having words with him and setting things straight.

I turned down the hallway, walking at a normal pace. As I closed in to the office though, time seemed to slow down and setting one foot in front of the other turned into a difficult task. An eternity passed by and then another; fragments of time slipped away from me like water escaping through my fingers.

Everything about that moment confused me. To this day, I still can't recall a memory of any special emotions affecting me. I'd like to think I remember it as slow because of the great importance of what happened next.

I turned through a doorway that took me down another corridor (the house was really big, remember?) and at the end, with no other door down that section, was the brown, wooden sliding door that led into Kakashi's office.

I stopped in front of it, and took a deep breath. I felt like I would need it – dealing with Kakashi, especially on the subject of his behaviour towards Naruto, was always exhausting. That deep breath, however, gave me the moment I needed to hear what was being said behind the door before I managed knocked on it.

"It isn't completely unexpected, my rival. We knew that with Orochimaru going AWOL, it was only a matter of time before the council asked for help." That was Gai! He sounded uncharacteristically worried, but then something else hit me – who was Orochimaru?

"I knew he was out of their control, but for them to call a _Blood Meet_ . . . things are worse than we feared, Gai. A Meet would mean they needed help, but there was no immediate threat – he's out for the bloodlines, I'm sure of it." Kakashi's strained voice filtered through the door.

At this point I had subconsciously shallowed my breathing, and I made not a single sound as I carefully pressed my ear to the thin door. Something in me was reacting to the worry, the almost-panic in Kakashi's voice – _Kakashi_, who had been so in control since we first met.

"Do you fear he will go for the Junketsu?" Gai sounded disbelieving.

"Of that I have no doubt – he always seemed obsessed with murdering the strongest of us and becoming more powerful. The question is whether he will go through the Shita wolves first."

And then, a third voice – disfigured through a phone, but still recognisable – joined the conversation. "Undoubtedly. Once he feels he has enough Shita wolves he made himself, he will begin recruiting other, more experienced ones from packs, in order to strengthen his ranks for his attack on the Junketsu." I had to stifle my gasp of surprise – it was Itachi on the phone!

And then, of course, I felt silly for being surprised; earlier, Gai had said that the message for Kakashi _was_ _from_ Itachi. I quickly forgot about that, however, when what they had said truly sunk in. This Orochimaru was planning on attacking someone with wolves? Wait, what the heck were Junketsus and Shitas?

"All the packs are being called upon for the meet – both Junketsu and Shita wolves are expected to attend. My pack and the Hyuuga are going." Itachi's emotionless voice echoed from the phone.

Gai gasped in surprise. "Both of you? Then it really is a Blood Meet."

Kakashi did not sound fazed. "And Akatsuki? What of them?"

There was a moment of silence before Itachi responded. "Their loyalties lie with their demons."

"I see." I could just imagine the look on Kakashi's face when he said those two words, dark gaze lowered and face serene.

"But they must attend the Meet! It is all the Shitas chance to show their youthfulness!" Even in such a serious conversation, Gai? Really? Hadn't it been for the seriousness, I would have smiled.

"We knew from the start that those of their blood should not become wolves. They could be a dangerous enemy, now more than ever." Kakashi stated.

Silence took over the room.

"Itachi, they offered you a place amongst them again, didn't they?" Somehow, Kakashi's voice seemingly got darker.

"Yes. They seem more obsessed with gaining the Sharingan than Orochimaru."

"But how would that work? They only accept those of their blood." Gai seemed genuinely surprised and confused.

"They believed that by sharing blood with me in a ritual I would be bound to their cause as they are." Itachi's voice did not change.

"Those bastards – have they forgotten about the blood of the wolf within them? Do they not feel a need to fight with their brothers and sisters?" Whoa, that was Gai – since when could he get that angry?

"Be calm, Gai. Itachi will not take their offer, he revels in the wolf too much."

Itachi sounded a little humorous as he replied. "As do you, Kakashi-kun. Have no fear, I refused. I do expect them to make an alliance with Orochimaru, though – they will be tempted by his offer of a Gateway."

"Then we had best be careful until then. When is the Meet?" Kakashi asked.

"The day before the next moon. No pups are to enter the council chambers, but the rest of the members of the packs are expected to be there." Itachi was back to his monotone voice.

"Understood. Any news on the Uzumaki's?" Kakashi again.

"Hopeless, as always. Why?" Itachi actually sounded interested.

"I have a suspicion, but nothing to confirm it yet. I must end this call – we will be at the Meet, rest assured."

"Your assurance was not needed." Itachi stated, before the click of a phone being hung up sounded.

I got the hell out of there quickly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I went upstairs, to the room Kakashi had given me. The garden was too bright, too lively – the rest of the house lacked real privacy. I was confused over what I had heard; but mostly I was scared.

What could have happened that would have Kakashi talking like that?

I sat on the bed heavily, and rubbed my face with my hands. Great, just what I needed. More things for me to worry about. Just when things were finally starting to settle.

Naruto's voice suddenly came floating in from down in the garden I raised my face to the window. Should I tell him what I had overheard? No, Itachi had said no cubs, and whilst it didn't take a genius to figure out that he meant children, there was obviously a reason they were not invited. The talk of an army before coupled with this reasoning didn't help me with calming my worry.

I let out a shaky breath before standing up. Could nothing ever go smoothly for me? Which Kami had I pissed off so much that they could not give me a moment respite? I began pacing. No, this was not the time to wallow in self pity and blame whatever Kami that I could think of. I was probably over-reacting . . . surely nothing is as bad as it first appears to be?

Yes, that's right – I must have been mistaken.

"That's what happens when you eavesdrop, Iruka", I mumbled to myself. "Everything sounds worse than it is!"

Okay, so it was all a misunderstanding. And instead of worrying about it in my full 'mother hen mode', as Naruto would call it, I was going to go back downstairs, get Kakashi alone, and find out what that conversation had really been about.

Right! I clenched my hands in determination, and ceased my pacing, instead turning for the door as I headed back downstairs. I had so many questions to ask, anyway – like what were Junketsu? And Shita? Ooh, and bloodlines and Sharingan? One thing was for sure; Kakashi was not getting away until I had gotten answers!

I raced down the stairs, becoming more determined with each step. The sooner I found out what was really going on, the better. If I had heard wrong, then my health would be saved from worrying. And if I was right . . . well, I needed to speed up my plan to get Naruto and I away from here.

"Kakashi?" I called out as I entered the kitchen. After receiving only silence, I went back down the hallway towards Kakashi's office. Right as I turned around the corner to walk down the final hallway I walked into something so firm I bounced off it and – in my unbalanced state – tipped precariously before landing ungracefully on my ass.

"Ugh!" The sound escaped me as the impact between my butt and the floor knocked the breath out of me. I winced and looked up to find what had knocked me over, only to find two long, black-trouser clad legs before me. I knew then, without looking any higher, that Kakashi would be in front of me; only his legs could look so good in a suit.

Wait, what? Scratch that – I did _not_ just think that.

At all.

Ahem.

"Iruka?" I looked up to see Kakashi's one eye blink, confused. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Ahh . . . I wanted to talk to you." I leaned down and pushed myself off the floor, staggering a bit as my own momentum tipped me off balance.

Kakashi reached and grabbed my arm, helping to steady me. "Well, here I am. If it's about my behaviour earlier, then consider me reprimanded." He smiled, eye curving at his humour that probably would have infuriated me had I not completely forgotten about that.

"What? Ah yes, well, I do need to speak to you about that too, but-" I started.

"And no, discussing anything more about Mizuki is out of the question." Agh, was he _trying_ to make me angry at him?

"No! I'm not here to talk about that! I-" I was once again interrupted.

"Good, I hate it when we fight. Though, I do love to see you blush when you're angry."

Oh, he'd get to see me angry all right.

"Would you just listen to what I am trying to say?" I shouted, and Kakashi blinked at me, once again confused and surprised.

"What is it, Iruka?"

I breathed out, relieved that he had actually decided to listen to me.

"I need to ask you about what you and Itachi-san discussed earlier." His grey eye became cold, and I rushed on to finish speaking. "I heard you talking, through the door. Yes, I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I didn't mean to! And anyway, if things are as bad as they sounded, then I have a right to know!"

He looked up and down the hallway, before turning back to me. "Follow me." He started off towards his office, and I hastened to follow. As he opened the door, I felt increasingly curious – was there mounted animal heads on the wall? Tortured human slaves? There must have been some strange thing in there for him to be so secretive about the room.

But, I was severely disappointed – or not, depending on how you look at things. Either way, I was very surprised to find a very high-tech theme going on in Kakashi's office, with the walls pure white and the only colour coming from the computer screens and the black leather chair.

"Wow." I looked around, momentarily stunned. This was definitely _not_ what I had been expecting. This room seemed so impersonal . . . it was hard to imagine Kakashi, someone with so much _character_ – a polite way of describing him – having a room so bland in essence.

"Sit down, Iruka." I looked over to find Kakashi sitting in the leather chair and pointing to a white chair opposite the desk he sat behind. I walked across the polished floor carefully, before settling myself just as hesitantly into the plush furniture.

There was silence for a few moments, as Kakashi stared at me, his lone grey eye still cold. I fought the urge to fidget – I would _not_ be intimidated, damn it!

"Look, I get that it was a pack alpha and beta only conversation, but like I said, I didn't mean to overhear it! So stop looking like that!" I muttered defensively, blushing. I hated having to speak like that.

Then the man opposite me grinned, and I felt the uncomfortable atmosphere in the pristine room drain away. "Always good to know that I don't have a plotting spy amongst my pack members, Iruka-kun. So, what did you want to ask?"

I almost didn't answer, I was that taken aback – and a little confused, maybe. "Um . . . okay, first off, what's a Junketsu? And Shita?" I leaned forward, eager to hear the answer.

Luckily, Kakashi was eager to educate me. "That's simple, Iruka-kun. There are two main types of wolves – there are the Shita, like yourself, who are made into wolves via being bitten by another. The Junketsu are the pure bloods, or pedigrees; they were born a wolf. Of course, don't call them pedigrees to their faces, as they are much stronger than you."

"Oh." I sat back in the chair, digesting the information a little. "So, is Itachi-san a Junketsu?" I asked, remembering how quickly he moved, how strong the hand was that hit me.

"Yes, Itachi is a Junketsu, as am I." I looked at him in bewilderment, but then – of course! He was fast, too, when he grabbed Itachi after he hit me!

"I see!" I leaned forward again, eyebrows furrowed. I sometimes took a moment to overlook what I had been told. Then I smiled. It felt good (surprisingly so) to learn more about what I was, and others like me.

"But then, what are bloodlines? And who is Orochimaru?" I enquired, perhaps a little enthusiastically.

He smiled again, mask stretching with his lips. "Well, just how much _did_ you hear, Iruka-kun?"

I squirmed in my seat, feeling slightly guilty. "From you talking about how it was definitely a Blood Meet instead of a Meet. Oh yeah, what are they?"

He chuckled, the sound sending tingles over my skin. "I'd prefer you like this over angry any day Iruka-kun." He sat back in his chair, clasping his hands together and carrying on before I could react to what he had said. "Where to start? Well, a bloodline is something unique to Junketsu. Generally, Junketsu remain in the packs they were born into, like the Uchiha pack – which is Itachi's pack. The eldest of the Junketsu packs have a bloodline, where ones of their blood are able to do something a little extra than other wolves."

He leaned forward in his chair, and his gaze became more focused on me. "For example, the Uzumaki pack is famous for healing faster than other wolves, and their most prized bloodline is their ability to change at will into a mixture of their wolf and human forms, making them more agile and stronger as humans without the vulnerability of the Change. Of course, they need training to learn how to do this, but it is unique to their clan."

I nodded, understanding the general idea of what he was saying. "So, in theory, there could be a pack with a bloodline that allows them to see the future?"

He nodded, amused. "In theory, yes. In fact, I think there is a bloodline which comes pretty close to that."

Wow. Just, wow. I mean, I always suspected that there was supernatural – take me, for instance – but this was just . . . wow.

"And the Meet is just when the council meets up and discusses semi-important things. When a Blood Meet is called, however, every pack in a country - sometimes even a continent- is invited, and it's about something nationwide that affects a lot of us in a negative or dangerous way. The last Blood Meet was held over 50 years ago, during World War II."

I looked on incredulously. "So, something is really wrong now that they're calling a Blood Meet, right?"

"Yes." He stood up and walked around the desk, sitting instead on the white chair beside me. "And that's where we come to Orochimaru. To make a long story short, he was one of the three most dangerous wolf hunters in Japan, but then he went mad. He became obsessed with the strength and power of the Junketsu, until he took the blood of one of his kills and injected it into himself, turning himself into a Shita."

He looked away, as if remembering something. "It wouldn't have been so bad if that was it, but instead he became even more determined to become as powerful as a Junketsu, so and has ever since been going round the country, biting random humans and creating his own pack of Shitas. Based on past interactions with his growing pack, we've deciphered that they're not peaceful."

I stared at him, eyes wide in horror. I was wrong – things are as bad as they sound when you eavesdrop.

"That's horrible!"

"You haven't heard the worst of it, yet."

I didn't want to hear it, but he carried on anyway.

Looking me straight in the eye, Kakashi said: "Iruka-kun, I think he might be after Naruto."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So, yeah, I know its four weeks after the last update, but there is two at once, so that's not too bad, right?

Kakashi: You haven't heard the worst of it, yet. . .

Iruka: **Looks up at Kakashi questioningly**

Kakashi: I ate the last cookie. . .

Graytail17: THE CAKE IS A LIE.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Face palm** This, my dear readers, is what happens if you not only let your sugar-addicted beta have cookies, but then leaves said beta alone with ninjas.

Naruto: Hey, why wasn't I in this chapter? Ooh, and can I have cake?

AwesomeNumber-Fan, Iruka and Graytail17: NARUTO! GET OUT!

Naruto: **Leaves looking sullen**

Kakashi: Aww, you could have at least given the poor kid some cake.


	12. The Man From Before

Disclaimer – Why must we go through this continuous and degrading humiliation every time? I know what I know, you know what you know, and Masashi Kishimoto will know no more after my memory wipe machine is done with him. Wait, scratch that – we'll wipe his memory after the manga is finished. **High fives Naru-chan (the plushy, remember?)**

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

And happy birthday to 'Silver Rain', whenever that was.

Only 44 reviews to go until we reach two hundred! Whoop!

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"W-What?" I stuttered, not sure I had heard right. _My_ Naruto?

Kakashi stayed silent, his eye solemn, unwilling to repeat himself when we both knew that I had heard him perfectly clearly.

"You can't be serious! _My_ Naruto? Young, childish, innocent, brash, slightly obnoxious and useless at everything apart from eating ramen?" Of course I didn't mean the last part I said, but I needed something to explain just why Orochimaru _wouldn't_ want Naruto. My son.

And like he knew I didn't mean it, Kakashi raised a fine silver eyebrow – well, the only one I could see, so I assume he only lifted that one – and it felt like he had sapped all the disbelief out of me.

I sat back again in the chair, not even realising that I had jumped up during my rant ten seconds previously. I searched for answers and questions in my mind, but in the end I only found one word: "Why?"

Kakashi remained calm and collected, something that irritated me at that moment. Why was I always losing my composure around him? But then I looked harder, almost obtrusively, and I noticed what seemed to be a glimmer of pity in his lone eye. I gulped nervously; pity from a man such as Kakashi was never a good thing.

"Iruka, before I explain, I want you to keep in mind that I don't know anything for sure yet and that there's only a slim possibility that he is after Naruto." Before I could relax in relief, he carried on. "But that slim chance is enough to put Naruto in extreme danger, as well as yourself, and that's the only reason I'm telling you this."

Nope. The nervousness was back, and this time it brought its best friend: fear!

I breathed deeply, trying to push back the torrent of emotions. It was best to stay calm and get all the information I could at that point – there would be time to freak out later.

"So?" I asked quietly, shoulders braced as if for impact. "Tell me all that you know, and hold nothing back. Naruto is far more important to me than anything else at this point."

Something about Kakashi's demeanour changed right then, but I was too preoccupied with my worries and fears to notice it. "First, you must answer a question of mine truthfully. Is Naruto your biological child?"

I narrowed my eyes, a little suspicious of the question, though not altogether too surprised by it. "No," I replied. "I adopted him five years ago."

My silver haired companion nodded his head sagely, as if he had been expecting the answer and needed only my confirmation.

"Well then, I'll start by saying this; if Naruto is who I think he is, then he has something that Akatsuki will want, and by default, something Orochimaru will want to."

I remembered Akatsuki being mentioned during my eavesdropping. "And who are the Akatsuki?"

He hesitated slightly whilst he answered, purposefully vague in his reply. "A pack devoted to finding other . . . 'supernatural' beings, mainly demons."

I raised an eyebrow, before shaking my head dismissively. "Right. Tell me more about that later – what could Naruto have that they would want?"

"I can't say too much, in case I'm wrong, but . . . Naruto may have escaped Orochimaru shortly before you met him, and with Orochimaru's experiments, he could have inside him the key to finding demons."

I blinked, startled and infuriated. "My son could have been subjected to some psychotic murderer's experiments?" My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched in rage. Thinking about it, if that was the case, it made perfect sense . . . it would explain why Naruto was the way he was when I found him.

I breathed deeply, attempting to calm down. Feeling anger towards the past – and not even the definite one, at that – would be useless. Finding out what they could want with Naruto took priority.

Relaxing from my tense position, I shut my eyes and spoke again. "So, what, Naruto has a computer chip inside him or something?"

Though I could not see his face, Kakashi's voice sounded hesitant. "Or something", he agreed after a moment of silence.

"Ughh!" I groaned hopelessly, bringing my hands up to rub my face in an effort to erase what I had just learnt. "This is _not_ happening!" Why was it that every time I tried to have a normal life, shit happened? And it wasn't even the financial shit, oh no, it had to be the life threatening shit. I mean, it wasn't like I had ever done anything so wrong that I deserved this; all I wanted was to be able to raise Naruto happily.

"How can I possibly keep him safe?" I whispered into my hands. "First the camping trip, now this." I raised my hands to clutch my hair, my eyes clamped shut in my hatred towards not being able to control anything. "He'd be better off without me."

And suddenly there were hands on my hands, pulling them away from my face and pressing them against a warm chest. I opened my eyes in surprise, releasing a small gasp as I found Kakashi's face within inches of mine, his grey eye darkened with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Now, Iruka-kun, I may have not known you and Naruto for very long, but even I can tell that he adores you. Whatever you did to make him look up to you that much can't be a bad thing, and I'm sure he has never once regretted meeting you."

I stared at him hopelessly, mentally and emotionally overwhelmed with what he said. This Kakashi, so kind and seemingly honest, was nothing like the one I had been dealing with over the past few days – was this a trick? A new, twisted method to get obedience and loyalty from me?

I knew I was being harsh on Kakashi when I thought that; the man had not done a single terrible thing towards Naruto or I, but I could not find it within myself to remember that. Nothing was making sense any more. How could I trust anyone when the world was out to tear my family of two apart?

I pulled my hands out of Kakashi's grip, lifting them to my own chest in a comforting and defensive gesture. "Why would you say that?" I whispered, frowning sadly at him. He looked surprised by my question, even a little affronted, and – in an effort to no longer feel helpless – I drew upon my anger. How dare he look affronted? Hurt? After all he had (and still was) putting Naruto through, how dare he!

I stood from the chair, my fists clenched at my sides. As I spoke this time, my voice was rising in volume, increasing with my anger. "Why? What can you gain from telling me something like that? Is this some twisted game of yours – to see how far you can push me with your kindness before I break down and cling to you?"

Kakashi stood up slowly, hands raised as if trying to calm a wild, cornered animal. "Iruka-"

I backed up, knocking the chair behind me over. "No!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his rising form. "You have no business playing with me like this! I-" And then I was cut off as two strong, wiry arms shoved me backward, my stumbling body colliding with the wall I had unknowingly retreated to. Kakashi's taller frame leant into me, keeping me in place, and I found my face pressed against a muscular shoulder.

I tensed up, my eyes widening in shock. The breath I had pulled into my lungs seconds before to yell at Kakashi was released in a gasp as I felt the man's cloth clad lips at my ear. "I have no intention of playing any games with you, Iruka-kun." As Kakashi spoke, a rumble travelled from his chest and reverberated through our entwined bodies, furthering my stunned silence.

"You . . ." I started, confused once again with my predicament. I was tired of asking questions and not getting answers; I just _needed_ to know what he wanted from me.

"Hush." He whispered in my ear, one arm roving from my side to my back to soothingly rub it. "Iruka . . . you are amazing. I do what I do to you and your son to try and find some flaw in you, but every time – you just prove how brilliant you are."

And before I had time to move, to react with an emotion – react with _anything_ – to his words, Kakashi moved with that incredible speed he had displayed the night we met. Without remembering feeling my body move, I was pressed even closer against him, my eyes focused on his one visible orb, and warm, soft lips pressed against mine.

I gasped in astonishment. Here I was, being kissed by Kakashi (Kakashi!). The witty, infuriating, always-in-control-Kakashi. An astonished squeak embarrassingly escaped me and was muffled against the mouth pressed against mine; a lightheaded feeling swept over me, leaving my legs weak, and I unwillingly clung to Kakashi for support, much like a drowning seaman grasping for purchase. His warm breath ghosted over my cheek - a pleasant, tingling sensation, and my eyelids instinctively fluttered.

Then the moment came when I realized it was definitely the soft skin of lips I felt against my own, not fabric of any sort. He had pulled down his mask!

He did not take advantage of my open mouth, and instead kept his lips pressed lightly against mine, gazing at me searchingly. I was not sure what he saw, but the moment – whatever it was – was ruined when the phone on his pristine, orderly desk rang.

In a second the warmth of his presence was gone, his back turned to me as he pulled his black mask back over his nose. He spun around to face me again, expression guarded. "If you would please leave, Iruka-kun." He gestured to the persistently shrilling machine. "I have some business related issues to deal with."

I stood still as a statue, mouth agape in shock and disbelief. What the- did he just dismiss me? And so casually after what he had just done! (I refused to believe I was angry from my disappointment at not seeing Kakashi's face.) I snapped my jaw shut loudly as rage boiled inside me, arms too tense to even screw my hands into fists.

"I-"

"Iruka, please." He levelled an almost desperate look at me. "Don't misunderstand – this. . . conversation has by no means ended. I will find you after this."

And well, really, with that look in his stormy grey eye, open with true emotion, what could I say?

"Fine. But don't expect to find me at all receptive." I crossed my arms, annoyed.

He smiled charmingly through his mask at that. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

My traitorous mouth twitched in response, and I spun to march to the door before he saw it - knowing him, however, he probably already had. I pulled the poor wooden contraption to the side sharply and swiftly exited, walking briskly down the corridor and turning the corner before I even slowed.

When I did, though, my hand rose to my lips, still holding traces of Kakashi's warmth and (begrudgingly, irritatingly) I smiled.

But there's no way I was telling him he made me do that. The bastard had a big enough ego as it was.

Still . . . no one had made me smile like that for a long time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Naruto POV**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura blossoms were non-existent at that time of the year, but as I sat in Kakashi's garden after brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but think of how much more beautiful they'd make the already pretty garden look.

Though, as enchanting as this small slice of heaven in such a difficult time was, I couldn't stand to be there one more second. I had come down from the bathroom to resume gardening, but I had found neither Iruka nor Mizuki. Having no desire to encounter Kakashi, I had avoided the area the asshole had said led to his office and instead looked everywhere else; to no avail.

After amusing myself with the garden for a while, I began to get tingling sensations in my arms and legs – something I often got when I was inactive, which led to fidgeting and trouble in school. I walked around a bit but the feelings only grew until I felt I was fit to burst.

So, I came up with a great idea: I was curious, I was bored, I was in a new place, and I was feeling antsy as hell. Thus, I formed an amazing plan; explore the town! And what made this plot even sweeter? I'd be going against Kakashi's unspoken rule of 'not going anywhere without his say'. Oh yes, revel in my amazing-ness!

That led to me chuckling in dark amusement as I silently (well, I pretended that my crunching footsteps were silent – I had to stick to my awesome ninja theme) crept through the garden, crouching past windows and using trees for 'cover'. One could say that I was having way too much fun breaking the rules, but hey, I was twelve - what else could be expected?

And then I finally came up to the gate at the end of the garden. It was there that my 'plan' seemed the most impossible. The metal structure loomed above me, all pretty, twisted black curves and ominous heights. I stumbled for a moment, remembering that Kakashi had opened this with a remote. I looked around the area, but could see no manual way of opening the gate.

I sighed in defeat, and turned to go back to the house, when determination drove through me. What kind of person would I be if I let a gate of all things deter me from my mission of defying the white-haired asshole? A Samurai on a noble quest from ancient times would never give up if faced with a gate!

So I turned back to the fence, face set in determination, ready to climb it if need be, when I heard heavy footfalls and muttering from behind me. Led by fear and guilt, as if I had committed some heinous crime by standing before the metal door, I dived into one of the bushes that lined the path I stood on.

I waited silently, breathing slowly and shallowly, as I waited for the intruder to show themselves. It was such a shock that I almost gave away my position with my gasp when Mizuki walked round the corner. He was talking on a phone – an iPhone, I think – with his face twisted into an angry sneer as he spoke.

His face alone stopped me from jumping out to say hello, and I watched in confusion as his voice stayed below a mutter, even as pure anger was portrayed in his eyes. He stormed past my hiding bush, and small delight crept through me as he produced a remote for the gate from his bag. I kept my squeal of excitement in, almost forgetting Mizuki's strange expression as the black doors swung open.

Ah ha! There was my chance. I watched silently as Mizuki exited the gardens, muttering quietly all the while – but that didn't matter as I jumped from the bush and raced through the gate before the metal doors swung shut again behind me. I was out!

The first thing I thought to do was follow Mizuki – after all, he had kind of gotten me out, and I wanted to say thanks . . . you know, by stalking him. That, and I had no idea where anything was in Toyama, so I decided my best bet would be following Mizuki, thinking that because it was almost 12pm, he might be going to the town centre for some lunch.

However, when I turned the corner round the ridiculously long drive way, Mizuki was turning left and disappearing round a fence, so I jogged up the path so I wouldn't lose him. After leaving the drive, I had barely any time to look at the tall, modern buildings lining the street as Mizuki swiftly marched down the road, leaving me jogging to keep him in sight.

"Wow", I wheezed to myself, slightly out of breath after three blocks of the same fast pace, "he's in a hurry." Eventually, the streets became more crowded and the roads busier as we entered the heart of Toyama. In the bustling streets, I had to squeeze past people and occasionally jump into the road to get past them, but in the end I lost sight of Mizuki.

I stopped when I could no longer see him, causing a man behind me to walk into me and curse at me as he walked away, though I ignored him. I stood up on my tiptoes, as if that would help me to see a flash of silver hair over the never ending crowd. When my search proved fruitless (and the fifth person walked into me) I muttered my own curse.

'Great!' I thought to myself. 'And I was too busy chasing Mizuki to remember my way back!' I stepped to one side and stood against a building, where less people walked and I had more space. I put my hands in my pockets and felt around, hoping to find some money to at least get lunch so then my efforts wouldn't be completely pointless.

Luckily, I did find 240¥, but that would barely pay for a drink. I looked up, then, and in another strange stroke of fortune saw a payphone on the other side of the street. Stealing myself, I stepped forward and shoved my way through a large group of fast-walking people, before making a quick dash across the road in an effort to avoid being run over.

When I finally managed to escape the tumbling mass of bodies and vehicles, I stopped just inside the phone box. What did I plan on doing now? I didn't know Kakashi's house number, and I doubt Iruka would have taken his phone out of his backpack and charged it – he was so very useless when it came to technology.

Despite that, something urged me to call him. I don't know what it was, or why I listened to it, but my instincts had never failed me before - that I remembered - so I did as I felt I should do. I put the money into the slot and typed in Iruka's phone number, listening tensely as it beeped a few times.

Then, amazingly, it began to ring.

I let out a breath I couldn't remember holding. Talk about Lady Luck, hey? I quickly forgot about the oddness of the moment when I heard a "Hello?" down the line.

"Iruka! You actually charged your phone? Why would you do that? Are you okay? Never mind that, it's so good to hear your voice! It's so loud here but I don't know anyone and I kind of lost Mizuki and I-"

"Naruto! Breathe!"

I took a deep breath.

"Good. Now, what are you on about? Why have you rung me?"

Uh-oh. I hadn't thought that far. "Um, well, I kinda broke out of the house and followed Mizuki on his lunch break, but then I lost him and now I don't know where I am."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Iruka?"

"We are so having a talk about this later, Naruto. Okay, can you tell me the names of the buildings around you?"

"Um, yeah . . . there's a Diwa Mall right across from me, and a McDonald's next to that."

"Okay, I'm getting Kakashi now. Stay right there Naruto, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Don't move."

"Okay."

"At all."

"Iruka!"

"I'll be right there."

And then the line went dead as my time ran out on the payphone. Even better – now I was stuck in a payphone, and Iruka was probably really mad at me for sneaking out and getting lost. "Ugh!" I slammed my head down on the glass wall next to me.

I stayed like that for five minutes or so, before jumping when I heard someone knocking on the door. "Hey", a guy shouted to me through the door, "are you done in there?" I wordlessly nodded, and left the phone box. I stood around for a couple of minutes, not sure what to do with myself, when I saw a sliver of silver out of the corner of my eye. I spun round, hoping to see Mizuki, and there he was, taking a left to go down a small street.

"Mizuki-san!" I cried in elation, but he didn't hear me over the mumbling crowd, and disappeared behind a building. Leaving my post by the pay phone, I sprinted after him, brushing by people and taking the left into the street. Here the crowd was a lot thinner, only three or four people, but I didn't bother to call out again as Mizuki darted down a tight passage way.

I slowed to a jog, confident that Mizuki would also slow to a normal walk in such an empty place and I would easily catch up to him. Instead, I heard low, quiet voices, meant to be concealed by the town noise but easily decipherable to my enhanced hearing.

"You have done well sso far Mizuki, but do not think that ssuch petty attemptss of gathering information will placate me regarding your previouss failure."

I stopped walking at the corner of the passageway after hearing this.

"But, Masutā, Kakashi does not trust me, and all I learn comes from eavesdropping on other workers."

"You musst do better, Mizuki, or do you not remember what they did to your friendss?"

There was a brief pause, where I could almost feel the hatred in the air.

"No" Mizuki spat. "I remember."

"Then ssurely there iss more you can offer me than this – or should I have ssent Kabuto after all?"

"No! No, I – I know something else!"

There was something about the stranger's voice, the way he sounded like a snake, perhaps, that sent shivers down my spine and sweat sprouting from my temple, followed by my muscles trembling. I felt real fear when I heard his voice, and I flinched when he next spoke.

"Go on, Mizuki. Sshare thiss newss with me."

"Kakashi – he's recruited two more strays into his pack."

Silence reigned down the alley and for the first time I could remember, I truly wanted to hide.

"And why did I not hear of thiss earlier? Are you wavering in your loyalty?" The malicious intent behind those words seeped into my very being; I was trembling, but frozen – I had no greater desires than to run away and creep even closer.

"N-no, Masutā! I would never!"

"Good, becausse if your friend'ss death doess not insspire you enough, then at leasst remember thiss; I am the only one who can rid thiss country of thosse dissgussting creaturess for ever."

"Yes, Masutā."

I could do nothing but listen – with each word the meaning became clearer, and I became more certain that this stranger was evil, and Mizuki, though terrified of him, was working with him.

"Now, tell me all you know of thesse two sstrayss."

But then the worst happened.

A cat jumped onto a dustbin behind me, knocking the lid off and sending it with a giant clatter to the ground. Already scared and jumpy, my tensed muscles propelled me forward at such a startling sound and a loud mixture between a gasp and a shriek escaped my frozen lips.

After my heart had settled back into place, I looked up to find Mizuki and a tall, pale man with long black hair and slanted golden eyes staring at me in surprise. At this, my heart went back into overdrive and I began hyperventilating whilst still being paralysed with fear. This man, he terrified me; I knew this man, I knew him, I _knew_ him, Kami help me I knew him from _before_, before I could _remember_ -

At the same time the two men spoke, Mizuki with surprise, irritation and fear, and the stranger with satisfaction; a snake watching a rat fall into its nest.

"Naruto-" Mizuki started.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The stranger slithered closer to me, one arm raising and reaching towards my motionless face. "Sso you did ssurvive, after all. Sso fortunate . . ."

His disturbingly pale fingers closed the distance between us, and Kami help me I couldn't move, couldn't get away - and damn, why was it so _terrifying_ -

"Naruto!" I almost sagged in relief at hearing Iruka's voice.

The stranger smiled at me. "I'll be sseeing you very ssoon, Naruto." And damn-it-all if he didn't just disappear along with Mizuki as if they had never been there. I stopped breathing, then, as my pounding heart took a second to decide that yes, the bad man had gone, and yes, I could move again - just in time for Iruka to come crashing down on me.

"Naruto!" He yelled again, this time closing his arms around me and pulling me close, my side to his stomach. "Bloody hell, Naruto, don't do that to me again! I thought you had been taken or something awful had happened and why didn't you stay on the main road?"

I stayed silent, and he noticed my scared expression and released his hold around me to pull me to face him. "Naruto?" He asked, his brown eyes narrowed with worry. "Come on, Naru, talk to me. Are you okay?"

No, no, I was not okay. My head was pounding more than my aching heart was earlier, my throat was dry, my hands and neck were drenched in sweat, my eyes shrouded by tears, my muscles trembling and above all I was so _scared_ -

"Ruka?" I whimpered as images formed in my mind, of a dark room and a small window and a white table and that stranger smiling down at me, and Kami it hurt-it hurt-it hurt-it hurt "it hurts it hurts it _hurts_."

And then, without further warning, I passed out in Iruka's arms.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So yeah, a little bit late, but I have exams (big ones, not the mocks!) for the next three weeks, so it will be unlikely I will be able to update for a while. Sorry . . . **Hides behind cute, fangirl/boy-stopping Naru-chan** Blame education! Mwahahaha, I love having Naru-chan.

Kakashi: **leers evilly** why Iruka, I never knew you felt that way about me . . .

Graytail17: Omochikaeri, so cute TwT. I wanna take you hoooome~ **runs off with Iruka**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Greytail no! Not the main character! I need him for this story! **Runs after Greytail17 and Iruka**

Kakashi: Haha! A chase for 'Ruka-chan! Do not fear, koi, I will win your hand! **Attempts to follow others but is blocked by a kunai-wielding Naruto**

Naruto: You pervert! You violated Iruka-sensei!

Kakashi: **Raises eyebrow** Let me follow them and I won't tell Iruka you got in again and read this chapter.

Naruto: **Pales** You are a terrible man, Kakashi.

MISSING PERSON

Umino Iruka

**Image of Iruka**

Last seen with: Greytail17

Last seen at: AwesomeNumber-Fan's Chapter House

If seen, please return to: AwesomeNumber-Fan

At: AwesomeNumber-Fan's Chapter House

If you have any information on Iruka's whereabouts, please be a hero and press the Review button below.

Please hurry – worried blond child threatens to castrate Kakashi if Iruka is not found soon.


	13. Iruka The Ripper

Disclaimer – No comment.

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

**BETA CRISIS! PLEASE READ!**

Okay, for some reason I haven't received any word from Greytail17 (my beta, remember?), and whilst I don't doubt that this is probably because of some important personal problem, it does leave me without a beta.

Back to the actual fanfic, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert, and you will forever be in my heart. Seriously, I've written down all your log-in names in my dark room and I will track you all down so I can glomp you . . . Please no one _actually_ take that seriously – as if I have the technology to track you!

Whooo, guys, only 29 reviews left till we reach 200! Yay!

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETA-ED!** I'd be really grateful to anyone who reviews to tell me if I've made a mistake.

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was ridiculous – as if that man actually made me feel like a . . . love struck teenager of all things! But still, I couldn't even find it in me to be mad about the overbearing and completely unwanted feelings; and damn it but I was _still_ smiling!

I walked into my new room and, to put it as accurately as I can, _flopped _onto the bed, limbs spread eagled and still grinning like the Cheshire cat. Oh, but the way he _kissed_ me and- Stop it!

I rolled over onto my stomach and shook my head, as if to dispel the disgustingly cheesy happy feeling. _'Ah, but why shouldn't I feel happy?'_ I asked myself. '_Surely I deserve just a little bit of happiness every once in a while?'_

I managed to straighten my lips into a somewhat serious expression, though my heart and head were still way up on cloud nine. _'Oh, come on, you didn't even think of him like that until he kissed you! Show some self control! What would Naruto think if he saw you like this?'_

That was a thought. I rolled back over and sat up, frowning a little. What would Naruto think? He'd made it obvious he harboured no positive or even tolerant feelings towards Kakashi, and heck, only an hour ago I'd felt pretty much the same.

I sighed to myself; I was right, how could I go from feeling close to hatred for the white haired man pre-kiss, to completely smitten with him after-kiss? I'd heard opposites attract and that there can be no hate without love, but that was just ridiculous.

Looking to my right I saw the pack Pakkun (oh yeah, I forgot to ask Kakashi about him!) had left on my bed. Apart from searching through it for clothes, I really couldn't remember what else was in there. I pulled the bag onto my lap and started rifling through it. Ah, there was my own deodorant, spare hair ties - which I quickly used to keep my hair out of my face - and . . . oh! My phone, and the charger too!

I pulled the small device out of the pack. It wasn't anything fancy, just a, whatwasitcalled, a Blackberry? Some kind of fruit – and it was quite an old version, too. '_Well'_, I thought to myself, _'I have nothing else to do, so I might as well charge it and see if Sarutobi has sent me any messages.'_

A short time later, my phone was charging and I was disappointed to find that I had no messages. I sighed to myself, before deciding I should keep myself distracted with something else, so I didn't start thinking about Kakash- No! No thinking about him! It was hard enough avoiding worrying about Naruto with what Kakashi had said, but now I had to avoid thinking of _Kakashi_ as well?

A quick look at my phone showed it was almost twelve o'clock, and even though we'd only eaten a few hours ago, Naruto was a growing boy and would probably be hungry. At that thought, I went downstairs and out into the garden.

"Naruto!" I called, half expecting him to already be in the kitchen searching for food. "It's lunchtime!" I added, just in case his stomach hadn't already alerted him.

After receiving no reply, I went to the kitchen, but Naruto wasn't there either. I pushed down my rising panic; last time I'd begun panicking he wasn't in any trouble. Knowing my son, he was probably far off into the garden helping Mizuki with the plants, and he would come in for food when he was hungry.

Satisfied with this reasoning, I made myself jasmine tea with the tea leaves I found in one of the cupboards. Feeling lonely from being the only person in the large kitchen, I decided I would take my tea back upstairs to my room to see if I could spot Naruto from the window.

Upon entering the room I was almost shocked into dropping the tea when a "hello" greeted me from the bed.

"Ahh!" I yelped, jumping and scalding myself as the hot water spilt over the side of the cup and onto my hand. "Ow! Shit, ow!"

"Iruka!" Kakashi jumped to his feet and ran over to me, taking the cup from my hand and placing it quickly on the bedside table. "I'm sorry". He took my hand in his and led me to the bathroom, patting my shoulder comfortingly as he ran cold water over my burnt hand.

"Ow." I winced but let him carry on wetting the skin, knowing it was for the best. "You surprised me!"

He chuckled, turning off the tap and drying my hand with a towel. "Yes," he drawled, "I could tell."

I blushed at that, forgetting the small pain in my hand. "Look, Kakashi, about what happened in your office-" I began, contemplating telling him I couldn't do that to Naruto, but I was rudely interrupted.

A loud, musical "_ring ring"_ rolled through the air, and I turned to see that my phone was vibrating and ringing from the bedside table, next to the tea. I walked over to it, and found the screen read 'unidentified number'. I picked it up cautiously, looking at Kakashi wearily who only looked back confused.

Curiosity piqued, I picked up the lively device and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, not sure who to expect. I was greeted by a breathless ramble.

"Iruka? You actually charged your phone?! Why would you do that?! Are you okay?! Never mind that, it's so good to hear your voice! It's so loud here but I don't know anyone and I kind of lost Mizuki and I-" Naruto! Why was he calling my phone?!

"Naruto! Breathe!"

I could hear him taking a deep breath down the line.

"Good. Now, what are you on about? Why have you rung me?"

"Um, well, I kinda broke out of the house and followed Mizuki on his lunch break, but then I lost him and now I don't know where I am."

_'Are you fucking kidding me?!'_I didn't answer, and could only look to Kakashi, a why-does-the-world-hate-me expression on my face.

"Iruka?" He asked timidly.

"We are so having a talk about this later, Naruto. Okay, can you tell me the names of the buildings around you?" I motioned to Kakashi, gesturing that I needed him to remember where the places Naruto was going to name were.

"Um, yeah . . . there's a Diwa Mall right across from me, and a McDonald's next to that."

"Okay, I'm getting Kakashi now. Stay right there Naruto, do you hear me?!"

"Yes."

"Don't move." I emphasised.

"Okay."

"At all." I was serious, if he went on one of his little adventures . . .

"Iruka!"

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and turned to Kakashi.

"A Diwa Mall and a McDonald's. Do you know it?" I asked, voice tight and expression serious.

Kakashi eyed me warily. "Yes."

"Good." I replied. "Drive me there. Now."

And to his credit, Kakashi did.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"When I find him I'm gonna string him up on the washing line by his ears, and you see if he pulls a stunt like this again!" I muttered angrily, half worried and half furious, ignoring Kakashi entirely as we drove through Toyama.

The white haired driver remained silent through my rant, and I tapped my fingers restlessly against the car window as I fought down the worry. "Damn it all! Are we there yet?!" I snapped, looking down the street for the Mall and McDonald's.

"Yes." Kakashi said curtly, and I looked to the side in time to see the two buildings just as we parked in front of them.

"Yes!" I jumped out of the car and onto the pavement, looking around anxiously for blonde hair or a glimpse of orange.

"Where is he?!" I muttered, spinning around, seeing nothing useful.

"Slow down, Iruka. Think. What did he tell you?" Kakashi spoke calmly, and I relaxed minutely, remembering Naruto's words.

"He um, said . . ." Think, Iruka, think! "He said these two were opposite him, so he must be over there!" I pointed to the rows of shops on the other side of the road, frantically searching for my ball of sunshine.

"Well then, across we go."

"Wha-?!" But then Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the _extremely_ busy road.

"Stay close to me." And then we were on the road, and I latched onto his arm as a car's horn honked loudly and another vehicle missed me by an inch.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled, fearing for my life as he continued his relentless march across the road, sending cars to a screeching halt in an effort to avoid hitting us.

"Just think of Naruto alone in this place!" He shouted back to me over the noise, and like those words were magic, I felt my paternal instincts take over and I was no longer clutching onto Kakashi but dragging him across the road.

Miraculously, we actually made it unharmed to the other side, and I immediately resumed my search. "Naruto!" I called, balancing on my tip toes to see over the crowd.

"Iruka!" I saw it at the same time Kakashi called me over; a phone box. I smiled in relief and ran over to it, but Naruto was not the one inside it. Oh Kami no, what if Naruto was taken by some evil child molesters or he had gotten hurt or- calm down Iruka!

"Um, hello?" I breathlessly asked the man leaving the booth. "Have you seen a blonde boy, blue eyes, about yay big?" I held my hand at shoulder height.

The man scrunched up his already unattractive face in thought, before smiling at me. "Yeah! I saw the kid – he was using the phone before me!"

I tapped my foot agitated. "That's great, but did you see where he went?"

He pulled his previous expression. "Um . . ."

"Please." I begged. "Think hard. He's my son and he's lost and I'm worried about him."

The man gave me a sympathetic look before he brightened up. "Oh yeah!" He pointed towards a small street to the left of us. "He went that way!"

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much!" And then I was off, running down the street, not even bothering to check if Kakashi was following along behind me.

I couldn't see him! The street was more deserted than the main road, but still rather busy. I saw two men by the entrance to an alley, and as I neared them I heard them talking. "Loud mouthed kid, almost knocked me over!"

I stopped; they must have been talking about Naruto! "Brats these days, think they can just go running off into alleys and- hey!"

I ignored his shouts as I dove between him and the other man, running full pelt down the alley until I saw bright yellow and that horrendous orange jacket.

"Naruto!"

He was still, not moving, and I increased my pace until I was going too fast to stop. I crashed into Naruto at close to full pelt, yelling again. "Naruto!" But I kept him upright as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"Bloody hell, Naruto, don't do that to me again! I thought you had been taken or something awful had happened and why didn't you stay on the main road?!" I felt my heart rate decrease, lowering from the worried high I hadn't even noticed it was at.

But Naruto didn't answer, didn't even try to utter a word in his defence. I looked down at his face, and the pure terror of his expression had my pulse rising again. "Naruto?" I was met with silence. If I wasn't sickly worried before, I was now, to the extent that I felt ill. "Come on, Naru, talk to me. Are you okay?"

No, he did _not_l ook okay. _Damn it_, I'd never seen him look so petrified: he was breathing so shallowly it was like he had forgotten how to inhale, and he was shivering in my arms, those scared eyes filmed over with tears-

"Ruka?" He asked, and his voice was so small, so utterly _non-_Naruto-ish that all I could do was hold him closer and fight back my own tears. What had _happened _to him? And then he said those words that really made my heart break.

"It hurts it hurts it _hurts_." Before he collapsed, eyes rolling back into his head as his knees gave out and I struggled to keep him upright.

"Kakashi!" I called, my voice hoarse, but he was already there, taking Naruto's pulse before shaking his head and pulling my son out of my arms and into his own larger ones.

"He's okay Iruka, he just had a small panic attack." I looked at him blankly.

"Are you serious?! How is that _okay_?!"

"Come on, I know someone who can check him out. The sooner we get there, the better it is for Naruto."

That shut me up, and only minutes later Naruto's head was on my lap in the back seat and Kakashi was driving us away from Toyama.

"Naruto" I whispered, gently brushing back the golden bangs from his sweaty forehead. "What happened to you?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto's head lolled as the car jumped down an old, well worn road. I gently cupped his cheek and pulled his face back onto my lap only for another pot hole to displace him. Sighing in defeat, I raised my knees so his head was cocooned in my lap, and pet his hair – more for my comfort than his.

"Kakashi, how much further?" I asked, raising my head to peer at Kakashi's lone eye through the rear-view mirror.

"Just round this bend", he replied, eye transfixed on the road. I wondered vaguely, then, how he was able to drive so well with only one eye to see by.

I nodded, sure he couldn't see it, and went back to stroking Naruto's golden locks. I was worried, most admittedly. What had scared Naruto so? And why had he not woken up, even after 30 minutes of driving? If he did only have a small panic attack like Kakashi had said, then why hadn't he gained consciousness yet?

I bit my lip in agitation. Whoever this friend of Kakashi's was lived far from Toyama, so it seemed logical to think that Kakashi believed Naruto's fainting had more than just a panic attack behind it, if it required going this far for help and not to the nearby hospital.

So then who was this mystery person that was better than a hospital?

I didn't have much longer to think as we turned a corner and Kakashi stopped the car in front of a small, English-countryside-styled cottage. I glared sceptically at the small building; sure, it was beautiful, but it was tiny! How was I supposed to get help for Naruto in that?!

"We're here." Kakashi stated as he cut the engine. I had only just carefully unbuckled myself and Naruto when the silver haired man was opening my door and lifting Naruto carefully off of my lap by his shoulders. I quickly caught his legs and climbed out of the car.

Without even speaking to me, Kakashi nudged my hands aside and caught Naruto's legs, carrying him bridal style. "Hey-"

"Iruka, could you please go knock on the door for me?"

I nodded, struck silent, and practically ran to the door, recovering my earlier panic. I grabbed the large brass knob and banged it against the door - perhaps harder than was strictly necessary.

Damn it, why wasn't anyone answering the door? Ah, but then the door swung open, and I was quite forcefully pushed back by a rather intimidating bust.

I staggered back, surprised, and looked up to see a blonde woman standing at the door, large breasts present and hard to ignore.

"Yes?!" She snapped, irritated, and I swore I could smell saké on her breath.

"Um, I, ah . . ." What the hell was this?!

"It's me, Tsunade." Kakashi appeared by my side, Naruto in hand. "I need your help."

The woman glanced down at Naruto with two honey brown eyes. She snorted, obviously unimpressed, and said, "don't you always?" She stepped back from the door and motioned us inside. "Well then, come in."

Tsunade walked into the house, leaving us standing at the doorway. I turned to Kakashi, feeling murderous.

"This is your idea of help?! She's drunk!"

"She's the best healer this side of Hokkaido. Now, are we going to stand here, or are we going to get Naruto inside where we may at least find out what's wrong with him?"

And while I resented him implying that there was something wrong with my son, I decided I should give the busty woman a chance.

A couple of minutes later, I was half wishing I hadn't and half glad that I did.

"Alright then brat, what's your excuse for screwing up my day _this_ time?" She snarled out from behind a wooden desk in a small room.

"Are you seriou-"

"I picked up two new members for my pack, but this one here had a panic attack a while ago." Kakashi interrupted me.

She eyed him cryptically. "How long ago?"

"Half an hour."

She breathed in, eyes narrowed. "You know as well as I that panic attacks don't-"

"I know." He cut her off sharply. "But his breathing was irregular and shallow, he appeared frightened and lost control of his body before he collapsed."

Tsunade gave him one last, assessing glance, before standing up and leaning her hands on the desk. "Alright, I'll take a look at the pup. But you tell me everything afterwards. Got it?"

Kakashi nodded his head, satisfied with the deal. I looked at him with a raised brow – first he cut me off, then Tsunade . . . what was he trying to hide?

"Bring him through here." She said quickly, brusquely walking out the room and down a corridor. We followed in time to see her walk _through_ a wall that seemingly signified the end of the small house.

I stared in amazement. "What . . .? "

"A glamour." Kakashi murmured to me as he pulled up beside me. "Just walk through it." Of course. Though he had spoken of demons, I didn't _actually_ believe it possible, and a part of me, even whilst looking at that wall, still didn't.

I nodded, feeling odd with Kakashi so close behind me, held my breath and walked through the wall.

It was an odd sensation, seeing something solid and expecting pain but feeling nothing. Of course, the situation was made all the more surreal as I looked at what was beyond the glamour.

A large, sparkling white hallway, with doors stationed periodically along the long corridor, the odd chair and coffee machine positioned sporadically. I gaped, astonished, smelling the scents of antiseptic and hearing the squeals of a meal trolley being pushed along immaculate floors. This was a hospital!

"Kakashi! This room. Bring him in!" Tsunade snapped from three doors down on the right. Kakashi started off towards her, walking through the room to reveal a bed and various hospital equipment. I made to step inside as Kakashi placed Naruto on the bed, but a small, feminine hand pressed against my chest stopped me.

"No, I need to check him over in peace. Wait outside. You too, brat." The blonde commanded, scowling.

I remembered her drunkenness, and narrowed my eyes. "Like hell I wi-"

But I was being pushed out of the doorway by Kakashi's unyielding hands on my upper arms, and before I knew it the door was slammed in my face.

"What the hell?! What are you doing! You can't leave her alone with him, she's drunk on sake!"

"Tsunade knows what she's doing." He said calmly as he pushed me into one of the plastic chairs.

"Ha! She knows how to empty a bottle before twelve!" Kakashi just sat down next to me.

"I promise you, Iruka, on all that we both believe, that in Tsunade's care is the best place for Naruto to be right now."

And who could argue with that?

Not that I'd ever tell him that he made a convincing argument.

"Fine," I sulked, slumping in my chair with my arms crossed like a child, ignoring my continuous worry. "But if anything happens to him, it's you I'm coming after. Jack the Ripper will have nothing on me when I'm done with you."

He chuckled lightly, now totally relaxed. "Of that, my dear Iruka, I have no doubt."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mwahaha, aren't I evil? And the best part is that not the next chapter, but the one after that will reveal Iruka and Naruto's past! Let me repeat – Mwahaha!

FOUND PERSON

Umino Iruka

**Image of Iruka**

Thank you to all the heroes who reviewed in aid of finding Iruka-chan. Rest assured, he was locked in a room with Kakashi for a long time.

Iruka: Damn that road! I nearly got ran over whilst you were writing this!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: It isn't _my_ fault you don't _really_ have werewolf instincts to save your ass.

Kakashi: And what a fine ass it is.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Would you stop making perverted comments like that every time we're in the Chapter House?

Kakashi: **Crushed face** But it's who I am!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Sigh** Okay, but before you molest Iruka, we should worry about the lack of Greytail17.

Naruto: Yeah, Greytail gave me cake!

AwesomeNumber-Fan and Iruka: NARUTO! GET OUT!

**Naruto runs out laughing**

Kakashi: . . . _Now_ can I molest Iruka-chan?


	14. From Cells To Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer – Don't expect one, biatches! I am free! Whooo! (Yes, I said biatches, not b*tches. The characters can swear, but I will not! Well, up here anyway.)

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am sad to say that Greytail17 has not contacted me and so the position for Beta is now open! I will probably pick the person who sends the most positive, helpful and well thought out review. Thanks all of you who have reviewed already! :)**

Whooo, guys, only 9 reviews left till we reach 200! Yay!

On with the story! :D

**Naruto POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A room, dark and cold. My wrists hurt, and my ankles. Everything is blurry – I see a smudge of light, but it does very little against the black shroud of darkness. My head turns, though I don't feel it move, and the black closes in . . .

Awake again. I lie on something metal, but the room is warmer than before. This means nothing to me – I can see my hands trembling, a wave of fright enveloping me as a man in a long, white coat approaches with a syringe in hand . . .

My body is burning, everything pulsing and jumping and cracking and _burning_ but my glazed eyes see no fire. My body spasms and rubber clad hands hold me down as my consciousness fades . . .

I know I'm sleeping, because I feel neither the cold nor the pain. There's a face in front of me, gold and blue, warmth and kindness blurring together . . . Why isn't He here? He said no one would ever hurt me, He wouldn't let them hurt me . . .

I learn quickly that they lie; everyone lies. The kind man that dances out of reach in my memory lied, the dark man who said he'd let me go soon lies still, though it has been more than endless _weeks_, and the man with the syringe always says "this will only hurt a bit . . ." It never does.

My hand is sticky with the red, wet stuff that appears when my skin hurts a lot. I pull at the chain on my wrist again, out of anger – they lied to me again today. I pull again, and again. My hands – both of them now sticky – slip, and I fall. There is no longer that cold, restricting weight around them. I get to work on my ankles . . .

It feels strange to walk alone down these white corridors. I'm skittish, jumping and hiding at every sound, careful not to bump my bruised shoulder, the one I used to push down the door. A person sees me regardless, and then there are the ones in black, everywhere, closing in . . . No! Not again!

I hear a _zap!_, and the pain makes me scream, and anger rises inside me, hot and fresh and _warm_ and my bones are cracking, my skin peeling, and then _they_ are screaming . . .

The hallways seem smaller, the people scared, as I run with no direction. The ones in black appear, more than before, but I keep running, toward them, through them, _past_ them! A loud sound, a BANG! And something next to me shatters, a large piece of it embedding itself in my side as I run . . .

Outside – outside? What is outside? It is colder, darker than _in_, so how do I know I am _out_? Is there a difference? I don't remember. It hurts, so I just keep running. A tree (something I, again, don't remember knowing of) appears before me in the darkness, and I swerve to avoid it, slip, and fall off the edge . . .

I land on my back sometime later. A cliff? Ah, I have forgotten the pain . . . the darkness is so welcoming again . . .

A man. Small, wearing neither black nor white. His hair is brown, not gold, his eyes dark, not blue. I snarl, and he backs away. I leave him be. It hurts, everything hurts. I lay down, tired – so tired I don't know what it is like to be truly awake. The man pokes at my side, at the thing there, and I am spinning round to him and reaching out and my jaws clamp down.

His eyes, wide and hurt, so familiar - he has never lied, will never lie to me, has never hurt me, I know him, I know I do . . .

"Iruka!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I bolted upright from a bed, heart pounding, everything aching in remembrance of the pain. I remembered, not much, but I remembered from _before_. My head truly did hurt and I raised my hands to clamp them over my eyes protectively.

"'Ruka." I whispered, scared and feeling so alone. The tears slipped through my hand and down to my nose before I even realised I was hunched over and crying. A hand pulls mine gently from my face, and two honey eyes stare at me.

"Heya, kid. Welcome back." I stared, surprised at seeing a woman's face so close to mine. She pulled back a bit, but stayed close to the bed. "I'd imagine your head hurts a lot right now. Don't worry, I can make that stop, as long as you behave. Any yelling or ignoring my rules, and I take you off the pain medication. Deal?"

I nodded, dumbstruck. _What?_

"Good. Drink this." Then a small bowl was in my hands and, looking nervously at the woman's serious face, I gulped it down without thinking. I soon regretted that.

"Ugh, yuck!" I put my tongue out as if the air could remove the taste in my mouth. "What _was_ that?!"

I look again at the woman, spotting a purple diamond in the centre of her forehead. When she moved to speak, however, my eyes were unwillingly drawn to her much more '_impressive'_ breasts.

"Stop complaining, it'll keep your head from hurting. Now, if you don't mind kid, I've got things to do and you've got someone waiting to see you." With that, she turned on her high heels and stalked out of the room. I sat on my bed, jaw wide.

The door opened only a few seconds after, but that time it was Iruka walking through it.

I smiled, the pain in my skull already fading, taking with it the previous feeling of loneliness as Iruka came up to the bed.

"Naruto!" He yelled happily, and proceeded to jump onto my bed in order to give me a full hug. "I'm so glad you're alright! How are you feeling? Dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?" He lifted up all of his fingers on his right hand, but left the thumb down.

I sighed, despite how happy I felt to be in his company. "Iruka, I'm okay. Promise."

The look he gave me said he believed differently – we both knew 'okay' was the word for 'physically I'm fine, but mentally and emotionally . . .'

"Naruto, please, what happened back there?" He whispered, pulling me closer to him and petting my hair.

"I- I don't know. But, my head hurt and _everything_ hurt and . . . Ruka, I think I remember. From before." He pulled back to look at me, eyes wide and just as he opened his mouth to speak I carried on.

"There was a man, in the alley in front of me. I didn't remember knowing him, but I felt so scared when I saw him and then he said my _name_, like he _knew_ me . . . I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was seeing things, images, all blurring together, not really making sense but I know they were memories because I knew the pain and - it was so real."

I didn't realise I had turned away from Iruka until he gently cradled the back of my head, turning me to face him and pulling me into his chest again simultaneously. It was then I understood his gentle gesture – I was crying again.

Iruka said nothing, just held me, silently supportive, waiting for me to speak again.

So I did.

"It was all blurry, all faded – I couldn't really understand most of it. I just know that I was always cold, always in pain, and I felt so empty and alone . . . Iruka, I – I think I was in a lab. Being -" a sob escaped me. "Being experimented on."

"Shh", Iruka hushed me, his tense muscles at odds with the calming strokes of his hand through my hair.

I brought my hands up to grab his shoulders, and I clung to him as I fought to get my emotions back under control. It definitely didn't help when he was so gentle – it made me want to start bawling all over again.

"Th-the day you f-found me," I managed to say through my receding crying. "I think that I had j-just escaped."

Iruka's hands released me, lowering to my shoulders and pushing me gently away from him until I could see his face.

"Naruto," he began in a soft voice, brown eyes searching out and then holding mine. "I promise, you are safe now. No matter what happened then, you're okay now, and I won't let anything bad happen to you." He waited a moment, moving his hands to lightly cup my face, before smiling a sad, determined smile. "I swear it."

I nodded, knowing that was what he was waiting for, because even though that warm gold man I could barely remember had said the same thing, I didn't think that Iruka would lie to me like He had. Not even for a moment did I even _consider_ it.

The door opened then, and Kakashi strolled in, looking as relaxed and cool as always. Behind him was the blonde woman that had left me confused and shocked when I first woke.

Upon their arrival Iruka released my face and sat back a bit in order to face them. "Naruto, this is Tsunade." He introduced the woman, who hummed snottily in response. "Kakashi brought you here to be treated by her – which reminds me . . ."

And then Iruka grabbed the pillow from behind me and whacked me in the face with it. He ignored my "hey!" of protest and whacked me again. When the attack stopped, I opened my instinctively closed eyes and lowered my just-as-instinctively raised hands to see him glaring at me.

"What did you bloody well think you were doing, wandering off like that and getting lost?!" He ignored my mouth opening in order to defend myself and carried on. "And as if that wasn't enough to drive me insane with worry, you go on a disappearing act when I come to get you and I find fainting in a bloody alley!" He whacked me again with the pillow. "Care to explain yourself?!"

Uh-oh. Iruka was in the 'devil teacher' mode. I had a nightmare about him being my teacher once and – yeah, don't ask.

Anyway, just understand that Iruka was scary as hell like this. His mouth would frown like they were ready to scream at you, his face would scrunch up in anger and his hands would curl up in fists, ready to beat the truth or your cooperation out of you. But the scariest part was definitely the was his right eyebrow would twitch, ever so slightly, every few seconds, as if jerking under the tidal wave of his fury.

I didn't piss myself, but I will admit to having done so the first time he used that look on me. Give me a break, I was only eight at the time.

I grinned apologetically, hoping to break the ice, and brought my arm up to scratch the back of my head in a sheepish manner. "Umm, well you know how I don't like being cooped up and then I saw Mizuki-san go for his lunch break so I followed him but then I lost him and then I got lost . . ." I didn't breathe once in my rush to get the words out, and shrugged my shoulder in as 'what can you do?' gesture. I hoped Iruka would be satisfied with that . . .

He was, of course. But just as his eyebrows furrowed further, readying to give me a verbal lashing, a rude attention seeking cough reminded us that there were two others in the room.

"Okay, brat, here's the deal. Physically, you're fine, which is great news - less work for me. Mentally though, you're all screwed up. Your amnesia is completely psychological; normally, I'd suggest a therapist and be done with it, but your mental block seems to be your mind's way of protecting you."

I was left stunned at that. What?

Iruka however was far better at coping with surprising information.

"Protecting him from what?" He asked, putting down the pillow-made-weapon (to which I let out a sigh of relief).

"That's the thing, isn't it? Only he knows" she stated, pointing at me. "Often when facing a traumatic event, the brain closes off access to certain memories. This is more common when the events occurred at a young age. So, if we ever want to find out what happened, I'm going to have to release the mental block."

We sat in silence once again, absorbing the information.

This time, it was Kakashi who spoke. "Tsunade is skilled at all types of healing, of the mind, spirit and body. However, releasing your memories, Naruto, could lead to you remembering things you'd much rather had stayed forgotten." He shifted from his spot beside Tsunade to lean on the wall behind him and crossing his arms.

His head lowered slightly, but his one grey eye stayed fixated on me. When he next spoke, it was such a serious rumble echoing through the room that the hairs on my arms stood on end.

"I think the best thing to do now would be to ask Naruto what happened in that alley, and what he's remembered."

I gulped, and searched the room to see that all eyes were on me, waiting for me to speak.

I trembled a little. I didn't want to talk about it, and with all of those eyes _watching_ me . . .

"It's okay, Naruto, I'm here. You can tell them, it's fine. Let them help you. Please, Naru." Iruka asked, oh so kindly, giving me my favourite half smile, all traces of anger gone.

And just like that, I felt a million times better.

I breathed in, then out. I swallowed.

"Okay." I began. "I'll tell you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Iruka POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I shut the door behind me as I exited the room, turning to pull it gently until a soft click confirmed that it had properly closed. I stepped to the side and leant against the wall, lowering my head and wearily slouching my posture.

It had not been easy, watching Naruto tell two strangers – and regardless of our '_position'_ in Kakashi's pack, he _was_ a stranger – such a horrifying story as he had told me when we were alone. But though it pained me, seeing his expression become distant, his emotions locked away, I had refused to release his hand until Kakashi called me out when Naruto was finished.

Throughout the entire ordeal, however, both Kakashi and Tsunade had remained stone faced, and neither had spoken a word until a few moments after Naruto stopped speaking. Promptly afterwards, Tsunade had turned and left, her only explanation a quick "I have to check this out."

Once her clattering heels could no longer be heard carrying her down the hall, Kakashi had asked me to join him outside. After watching him gracefully stride from the room, even with his hands in his pockets, I turned to Naruto. "Will you be alright for a minute?" After my brave blonde trooper nodded, I smiled and followed after Kakashi.

I looked up after sighing sadly, and found Kakashi gazing seriously at me with that damn grey eye. I wasn't in the mood for this. I wanted to be with Naruto, and his staring and silence wasn't helping that become reality.

"What is it, Kakashi?" I asked quietly, masking my impatience. His eye stayed serious, though a slight tightening of the mask around his mouth in humour showed my impatience was not wholly hidden.

"He will have a choice to make; whether or not Tsunade opens up his memories is up to him." I let my head drop as if to relieve a weight on it.

"I know. I know." I looked up. "What do you think? You said you might know who Naruto really is, where he came from … could that not help him decide?"

He said nothing, only regarded me with that cold eye. "No." He said after a moment. "I couldn't do that. What if I am wrong? That wouldn't be fair."

I nodded sadly, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess." I rubbed my hand across the bridge of my nose and, consequently, the scar beneath it. "Ugh! It's just so … frustrating!" I step away from the wall and pace along a small expanse of the never-ending corridor. "All he wants is to remember, but it could be something he wishes he _wouldn't_ remember, and you _might_ know something but you might not and I'm completely helpless to do _anything_ and – ugh!"

I stop, facing away from Kakashi, and take a deep breath. Getting so wound up wouldn't help anything.

"Perhaps ..." Kakashi trailed off quietly, and I turned to him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Perhaps …? What?"

"Perhaps if you could tell me how you two found each other, I would know for certain if he really _is_ who I think he might be."

I shook my head, eyes cast down. "I … don't know. It's not something either of us like to think about, and-"

"You don't have to tell me anything, Iruka. But it might help Naruto."

I looked up at him, _really_ looked, and all I saw was concern. I was reluctant, scared even. I had never told anyone about what had happened to me that night. But, if it was for Naruto … If it really could help … I bit my lip.

"I've never told anyone before." I tell him quietly, looking at the wall next to him.

"I've never told a secret before." He smiled again. "And I promise not to share yours."

My eyes widened in surprise at his comment, but when I look to him he merely motioned to the chairs a small distance down the corridor. "Shall we?" He asks.

We did. After settling in the uncomfortable chairs, I began.

"I had been hiking on Mount Hotakadake in the Hida mountains when I first came across him. It was five years ago and I was twenty three, merely exploring the thrill of climbing a mountain." I smiled fondly at the memory. "I had been leaning over a rocky outcrop on the mountain, for the view, when I had heard a howl. Just like in all the silly Hollywood movies." I chuckled at the irony.

"I don't know what happened, maybe I jumped in surprise, but I released my grip on the rock supporting me and fell. I tumbled roughly ten feet along the rocks before coming to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. I was lucky I had only travelled that high, or I probably would have broken every bone in my body. As it was, I remember hurting everywhere, and I was having trouble placing any weight on my left ankle."

At that point I had almost forgotten that Kakashi was there, so focused was I on remembering.

"Boy, did I curse. You'd never hear me saying things like that now, but I was just so angry at my own stupidity." I shook my head. "I always was clumsy." I started talking as if in a trance, re-living the memory.

"I hopped to my feet and observed the clearing I fell in. The trees loomed over me on either side, and I remembered the howling noise I had heard. Kami, I felt so nervous! And scared. Any sane person would be. It was probably naivety, thinking myself immortal, but after a moment I squared my shoulders and limped into the trees. I hadn't gotten far when I heard that howl again – I remember it so well, it was so terrifying, so angry and sad. Only, this time it was much closer. I wondered what creature could possibly make that sort of noise, and if it was hurt or in trouble. I followed the sound, quite foolishly, I admit."

I quieted for a moment, unwilling to relive the rest of it. Then I felt Kakashi's hand on my shoulder, and somehow found the strength.

"And then I came across the most astonishing and frightening sight I could ever have imagined."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Whoever the hell said that camping on Mount Hotakadake would be harmless and educational was an antisocial asshole who never left the house.

Bloody mountains and stupid fucking outcrops and who the bloody hell needs gravity anyway – The noise from before permeates through the air, this time far, far closer. Shit.

I limp forward again, trying to ignore the pain in my ankle. I instead focus on following that sound, that captivating, horrifying sound. I imagine it is a large animal, so maybe it's a bear. But I have never heard a bear make that noise before - so maybe it's in pain. The howling starts again, and the hairs on the back of my neck rise and the high pitched tones of the screams grate on my skin, and I'm torn between wanting to run and finding out what could make that noise. As always, my curiosity decides for me, and I hobble towards the noise.

The noise is so close now that even the pounding of my heart in my ears are drowned out. So close that I feel that just another step and I will see the source of the sound, and my bad, cussing mood quickly leaves me. I limp past another tree, duck under another low hanging branch and then stumble back into it at the sight that greets me.

"Oh Kami!" I breathe in shock.

A mass of fur and limbs lay huddled at the hollow of a tree, and at first I mistake it for a dead dog of some sort. But then it raises its large head and howls, and I raise my shaking hands to my ears to try to filter the volume of the sound at such close quarters. The animal catches the movement and is suddenly staring at me with bright blue eyes, such sad eyes, eyes too human to belong to an animal. And then the sadness is gone from those blue orbs, and only anger and fear stare at me as the creature raises itself and begins to snarl at me ferociously.

I stand frozen in terror, the massive tree branch pushing mercilessly against my bruised lower back, as I watch the _creature_ start towards me. I realise - almost distantly - that the animal has golden fur, and stands at my waist. There are patches of fur missing on one side of the body, and I can see the white flesh and ribcage of the dog. '_Dog. Yes. That's what it must be_' a part of me thinks. And what else can it be? There is a snout, a tail, four legs and fur – but then why are those incredible blue eyes so unmistakably _human_?

As another low growl penetrates my panicked mind, I see that the dog has gotten closer, and that blood is matting both the hairless patches and the surrounding fur. The dog stalks towards me again, all the time growling threateningly, and I try my hardest to just _move_, but my body is frozen. I can only await its approach, and hope it loses interest. . .

The dog is so close now I can feel its breath on my face, see each individual fang as it snarls at me. I lift my gaze to its eyes, stupidly, and the growling reaches a new crescendo. I know I shouldn't meet its eyes - I watched in a documentary once how looking into a wild dogs eyes is challenging and threatening.

But the eyes are just so human, it doesn't seem possible that this creature can have such primitive thoughts. I am proved wrong though, as the dog snaps at me, its strong, sharp teeth just inches away from my neck, as if warning me that I cannot win this fight. And I believe it.

In that moment, I gain control of my body once again and throw myself to the side as the dog's head is still retreating from snapping at my neck. I roll on the ground and it's almost as if my ankle has been healed as I push myself to my feet and back up into a tree. The dog follows my movements with its bright blue eyes and I quickly snap mine to the ground, learning from its threatening teachings. I bow my head as well for good measure, listening for any signs of the dog's approach. After hearing none for several moments, I slowly look up and find that the dog has stopped snarling and seems to have forgotten about me completely, as it sits at a tree and starts that ear shattering howling again.

In its less aggressive state, the dog doesn't seem so dangerous. It is most certainly a beautiful animal, which leads me to believe it is near extinction due to poachers. After all, I have never heard of this creature, or anything that could resemble it, so it must be rare, and the obvious reason for that would be poaching. At this thought, I remember the blood matted fur and lean to the side, hoping to get a glimpse of the bloodied area in order to diagnose how badly the dog is hurt.

I can now see the side of the dog that is likely injured – the blood seems to be long dry, but a closer look reveals a large, still bleeding gash. For a moment I think the protruding shape is part of its ribcage, before the dog shifts its body to howl again and I can see the ribs pushing the strange shape aside and through the gash. I gasp in horror and disgust as a large piece of what seems from this angle to be glass becomes visible, and I know the creature must be suffering terribly from it.

Hesitantly, I take a limping step forward, my ankle blossoming again in pain, then another, and another, all the time keeping my eyes on the pained animal, until I am merely an arm's length away from it. I reach out my hand, so slowly my heart starts to beat less from fright and more from anxiety, until my fingers barely skim the tip of golden fur.

Silence floods my ears, and I realise with a start that the dog has stopped howling and now is upright and glaring at me with its lips curled in a snarl of warning. I quickly bow my head again, and slowly press forward with my hand, until I can once again feel soft fur beneath my fingertips. A low growl reverberates through my body as the dog raises its shackles as a threat, but I merely press one until I can feel the dog's side.

I don't know where this bravery – or perhaps you could call it stupidity (or a lack of survival instinct) – came from, but it gripped my body as terror had previously done, forcing me onward to reach for the dog, and within moments I am standing calmly with both hands on the dog's side. Maybe it takes seconds, maybe hours, but eventually the dog stops growling and its shackles flatten out, and I take this as a sign to carry on. I drop to my knees as slowly as I can and gently flutter my fingertips along the visible glass, careful not to put any pressure on it. The dog is wary as I feel its muscles tensing and flexing beneath my fingers, as if in preparation to run or attack, and I gently stroke my other hand along its flank to calm it.

As the dog calms beneath my hands, it sinks to the forest floor and lies there, and I follow it down, relieving the weight off of my throbbing ankle. For sure I need to get my ankle checked out.

As I kneel beside this massive _wild_ animal, my terror seems to slam back into me, along with the feeling of hysteria. I almost flinch back away from the creature, before the self-preservation instinct kicks in and I stay still, this time trying to calm myself down. I have always been one to keep myself busy to stop my mind from thinking, and this is certainly a situation where thinking about how close I am to this creature could make me panic and result in my probable death. So I take a deep breath, and once again analyse the strange fragile intrusion in the animal's skin through touch.

As if sensing my fear, the beautiful canine tenses up again, and I quickly make a calming noise to relax it. "Shhh." I whisper, seeking to relax myself as well. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." My voice apparently soothes it, and once the muscles are once more limp beneath my palm, I turn my attention back to the poor animal's injury.

The glass protruding out of the wound looks to be as long as from my wrist to my fingertips, and as wide as a dinner plate.

"This looks nasty." I mutter to myself quietly, still in a calming tone. I pull away slightly, and wince as I notice that my hand is covered in blood. I sigh in despair. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

A veterinarian would know what they were doing! I bet I could call some kind of park ranger and they'd bring one! I pull out my mobile phone – damn, how did I forget I had it? - and check for signal.

"Shit." No signal.

The animal whines at me, and I notice that I've stopped petting it. I quickly resume, but the creature turns those soulful, pained eyes to me. No way could I just _leave_ it like this. But then, what _can _I do?

I look at the wound again as it shifted beneath me. The glass was jostled and pushed further back into the ribs, and the dog gave a sharp bark of pain. My resolve hardened. That's it – I'll just have to take out the glass myself.

So I gently grasp the end of it, still petting the poor animal, and throw caution to the wind. With one swift yank, the glass slides out of the wound, and in the same moment the dog is up and upon me. I raise my arms as if they could ward off its attack, and the motion throws the bloody glass to the ground, where it shatters.

The creature's teeth sink into my lower arm, and pain spreads like wildfire, until all I can focus on is the burning resonating from my arm. All of this occurs in a second, and I have yet to hit the ground. And then I do, and suddenly I can think again as the dog jumps away from me, pushing its large paws against my shoulders to propel itself, in the same motion rolling me over and my nose is slashed by the broken glass littering the floor.

Then the moment is over, and the burning from my arm and face is above even the pain in my swollen ankle. Darkness is clouding my vision but before I slip away completely, I hear a young, panicked voice calling for help.

_'I can't'_, I think. I can't move, there's nothing that can make me move . . .

_'Isn't the sky such a beautiful blue? Just like the eyes of the child appearing above me. '_Another pang of pain. _'I'm delirious.'_

Then the pain is gone, and so am I.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guys, guess who's in America in less than 24 hours? Me, that's who! So excited, I've never been to the USA before …**

**Review if you live in America! (ingenious plan, this way, theoretically, more than ten of you will review!) ;)**

Again, so sorry these are so late, but hey, technology's a bitch.

So, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Missed.)

HAPPY SOWEN! (Missed)

HAPPY FIFTH OF NOVEMBER! (Missed)

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Missed)

HAPPY ANY OTHER EVENT I MISSED!

MERRY CHRITAMS!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Okay, I think that covers everything.

Kakashi: What about happy Hanukkah?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Are you Jewish?

Kakashi: What if I am? I would say you're being very racist right now.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Eyebrow twitches** Okay, Happy Hanukkah. Happy?

Kakashi: Extremely.

Iruka: Kakashi, knock it off.

Kakashi: **Kicked puppy look** But AwesomeNumber-Fan was being racist!

Iruka: **Snorts** Says the guy who treated all Ninja from Mist as if they were evil.

Kakashi: NOOOO! They've brain washed Ruka-chan! **Does Gai pose** I will destroy those bastards, no matter what, for turning my dolphin against me!

Iruka and AwesomeNumber-Fan: Hypocrite.

Naruto: Ha! Take that lame Kakashi!

Everyone apart from Naruto: **Looks at Naruto**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: How the hell did you get in here?! This place has been crazy-fan proofed!

'Crazy-fan' Audience: Ahem.

Iruka: **Terrified** How . . .?!

Naruto: **Innocently confused** I showed them my secret ninja way in.

**Awkward silence.**

Iruka: Run! **Grabs Naruto and runs, followed by AwesomeNumber-Fan and Kakashi.**


	15. The Past Has A Way Of Sneaking Up On You

Disclaimer – No comment

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! Still a possibility of blood, but not as much as I originally thought, and not enough to make anyone throw up. So it's all good!

Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

Thanks Prascal for giving me advice for the previous chapter, and special thanks to everyone who's reviewed! :)

Whooo, guys, only 5 reviews left till we reach 200! Yay!

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, that's how we first 'met'. Although, of course I didn't know it was a boy." I refused to look up from my hands, fisted in my lap.

"When I woke up, I was in a stretcher, being lifted and carried into a helicopter. I didn't even have time to feel awed or scared – I'm terrified of heights. I was just … confused. I hurt everywhere and it was dark and there were people. I mostly remember a flash of gold, and a boy's voice. He was crying, and kept saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'"

I looked up and at the wall opposite me, straightening from the hunched position I hadn't even realised I'd been in. "Of course, I didn't realise it was Naruto until later."

I heard Kakashi take a breath, and then he was speaking to me, but I was too far into the memory to pay attention. "Iruka-"

"I woke up in hospital, four days later, they told me. They also said that I had a sprained ankle, bad bruising pretty much all over and a cut nose." I paused. "They didn't say anything about a bite mark."

There was silence, until I threw back my head and let out a bark of humourless laughter. "But I got up, and there were no bruises, no pain in my ankle . . . no bite mark. I tried to ask the nurse about it but he was too busy gaping at my 'progress'. I made to walk past him, to find someone else, maybe, when I saw my reflection in the glass." I rubbed my thumb briefly along my nose.

"This was the only thing that hadn't disappeared. It has healed all right, but it hadn't been erased, like the other injuries. We don't know why – maybe because it had Naruto's blood on it when it cut me?

"And then the door opened, and in came a boy of about six – maybe seven, with spiky blond hair and familiar blue eyes … and somehow, I knew exactly where I had seen those eyes before."

I stopped then, shocked. Why was I so willingly exposing all of this to Kakashi? He had only asked to know about Naruto, and the circumstances under which I met him.

I was up from my seat in a heartbeat, my face composed as I spun to stand before Kakashi. "Alright, I've done as you asked. Now tell me what you know."

Kakashi looked up at me, with that same, horrible pity from before in his eye. "You might want to sit down, Iruka. I doubt what I have to say won't have an effect on you."

I thought of refusing – heck, I'd spent enough time sitting down lately – but Kakashi was just as seemingly forlorn as he was when he told me that that crazy Orochimaru wolf could be after my son.

I nodded my head, and sat down again, this time on the edge of the seat and my body turned towards the silver-haired man.

"The first thing you should know is that Naruto is not a Shita – he's a Junketsu, of a unique bloodline." Well, that threw me a bit, but Kakashi continued despite my shock. "I first suspected this when he made his appearance attacking me back at the house in the mountains. He had claws and fangs, and his eyes were that of a wolf's, but yet the moon was set and the Change had not taken place."

I absorbed the information quietly, silently admitting to myself that Kakashi's logic made sense, and even I had wondered about Naruto's 'transformation' on the one other time I had seen him do it.

"And then you confirmed that he was adopted." This was said with such confidence and resignation that I looked sharply at Kakashi. How had that convinced him of Naruto's Junketsu heritage?

"It all fit – the timing, his age . . . it simply couldn't have been that much of a coincidence. But still, there was no proof; until just now, when Naruto remembered the lab." I was too caught in growing anxiety and confusion to speak. Where was he going with this?

"Iruka, understand that you mean the world to Naruto and that, whatever happens, that will probably never change." Oh, Kami.

"Why?" I managed to rasp out, my throat suddenly dry.

"I believe that Naruto is the missing Uzumaki Naruto, heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki packs." I blinked in shock.

"Uzumaki . . . as in the pack that heals very fast and can Change without the full moon?" In reply, Kakashi gave me a half sad, half 'didn't-I-pretty-much-just-say-that?' look. I quickly silenced myself, despite my burning curiosity and crippling growing anxiety.

"Uzumaki Naruto went missing almost six years ago. Investigation showed that he was taken by Orochimaru, the snake sannin, hunter of wolves. In retaliation, the Uzumaki's fought with all they had, tracking down each of Orochimaru's known bases and turning them upside down in their frantic search for their heir." He paused, eyes downcast and full of dulled pain and sorrow. "The seven year old boy was never found."

I felt his pain, then. What if that truly was Naruto? The facts all certainly fit, and I shuddered at what my source of happiness had to endure. "But I don't understand why-"

Kakashi interrupted me, his gaze far more intense, willing me to understand so that he did not have to say it. "The Uzumaki pack has spent years searching for Naruto, and his parents will do anything to get him back. With the power of this pack, I should think Naruto will be with them within days of them finding out he is here."

"Oh." I knew what he was saying, but I was refusing to understand. The thought was too horrific to imagine. "That's good. He's always wanted to know what happened to him – and to think! He has a family as well! They could teach him so much, and he would never be lonely, and I bet we could visit them every weekend . . ."

Kakashi was shaking his head slowly. "No, Iruka. They wouldn't let you . . . keep Naruto with you."

The smile that had crept shakily onto my face slipped away. "What do you . . .?"

"The Uzumaki pack will demand that Naruto be placed into their custody, and it is incredibly unlikely that they will allow you to join their pack – Shitas are generally kept separate from Junketsus, to avoid violence." That pity was back in his sad eye. "I'm sorry, but it's likely that you will lose Naruto in the following weeks."

"No." I gasped in horror. "NO!" I yelled. I was off of my chair again in an instant, my arms trembling from fear and grief. "They can't take him from me! He's all I have!"

Kakashi slowly rose to his feet. "Iruka, I-"

"No! Please, Kakashi, help me! You can't let them! Please!" I grabbed onto his shirt and fisted it, my grip unbreakable in that crashing wave of emotion.

But Kakashi was quiet, and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Please. If what happened in your office meant anything to you … help me. Please." I whispered, feeling dreaded tears form in my eyes.

He let his head fall forward, hanging limp. "There's nothing I can do. I owe this pack everything that I am, and I can't . . . I won't get in their way."

I couldn't breathe. My eyes were wide with hurt and betrayal. Damn it! How could I have let him get so close to me for this to feel like he had betrayed me?! I should have _known_, known that he wouldn't help, wouldn't care about either myself or Naruto!

I saw red then. If I thought Kakashi had made me angry before, then that was nothing in comparison. I was bitter, and angry and resentful, but I also felt so hurt, felt that just one more shove and I would break.

"Screw you." I whispered, tears finally bursting and flooding down from my narrowed eyes. "Screw you!" I yelled that time. I pushed him away from me and had to fight with myself to not hit him because oh how _badly_ I wanted to hurt him, the way he was hurting me.

"You won't take him from me. I will fight you, I will fight those fucking Uzumaki's till my dying breath if that is what it takes, but I won't let them take him! Not without me. You hear me?! I won't let them! And don't think for one second that I won't hurt you however I can if you so much as try to split us up! I-"

"Iruka-sensei?"

I was interrupted mid-flow, and turned around with tears trailing down my face to see Naruto standing at the open door to his room.

"Ruka? Why are you crying? What's going on?" Naruto turned his blue eyes to Kakashi, and they hardened in an instant. "What have you done?!"

Kakashi stepped forwards, hands help up in a placating gesture. "I-"

"It's nothing, Naruto." I smiled falsely down at him. "But I need to talk to you in private, okay?"

He frowned, clearly unsatisfied with my obvious lie. "But-"

"Please, Naruto. In private, okay?" I couldn't keep my voice from trembling.

Naruto nodded cautiously, then turned and, with one last glare at Kakashi, went back into the room.

I made to follow him, but Kakashi gently grabbed my upper arm. "Iruka, just think about this. It will be hard, yes, but maybe telling him what I've told you will help him decide whether to remember or not."

I shook off his hand. "Don't touch me." And then I went into the room, shutting the door behind me.

Naruto was waiting for me, a concerned and curious look on his face. "Are you alright, Iruka?"

I didn't even bother trying to smile this time. "No, Naruto. I'm not."

I took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, I have a pack? A family?" I nodded, plastering on a face of happiness.

"Yep. And they can tell you everything about you, and they can teach you so many things . . ."

"And we wouldn't have to be in Kakashi's pack anymore!"

I had told Naruto about his Junketsu heritage, but not of the threat the Uzumaki clan was to our relationship. I just, I couldn't do that to him. The only thing he had ever wanted was family, and now that he actually had one . . . How could I ruin that with my own selfishness?

"Oh, and I bet I have siblings, or cousins!" He carried on, oblivious to my well-hidden sadness.

"Wait, what if they don't like me? I mean, I don't even know them." Naruto bit his lip in concern.

I smiled genuinely. "They would be heartless fools to feel anything but love and pride for having you be a part of their family, Naruto."

He beamed up at me, and the twinge of pain in my chest at the prospect of losing him was almost impossible to hide.

"So, do you think you want Tsunade to help you remember then? Now that you might know what to expect?"

He cast his gaze down to the bed we were sitting on in withdrawn contemplation. "I don't know. Sure, I'd remember them; remember my family, but . . . what about those months in _that place_? I don't know if I can stand fully remembering that."

"Oh, Naruto . . ." I pulled him into a hug. "Whatever you decide, I will be right here. If you don't want to remember, that's fine. If you do, know that I'll be by your side until you don't hurt any more. Okay?"

I didn't see his face, as mine was pressed to his bright hair, but I felt his nod. "Okay."

"Well, I'm going to get some air. And no, you can't come. You should rest." He opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

After saying a quick goodbye, and promising to look after myself and not let mean Kakashi make me cry again, I left the room and started heading down the empty corridor to the entrance.

'_Odd_'. I thought to myself. '_Where have Kakashi and Tsunade gone?_' It's not that I _wanted_ to see them, but it was still strange that they weren't there.

I didn't linger long on that thought, as my attention was diverted to not flinching as I passed through the non-existing, very visible wall. Damn I hated that thing. I moved through the house quickly, wanting to get outside in the hope of clearing my head a little.

As I passed through the door I took a deep, cleansing breath. That felt so much better. I walked further out into the surrounding woods, past Kakashi's car and away from the road. I would later ask myself why I did that, but at the time I felt as though it was something I _needed _to do.

I snapped out of that strange daze when a shadow appeared before me.

"Hello, Iruka-kun."

I could only stare in a mixture of surprise, shock and disbelief. _What the hell?!_

"You- you're the old man from the garage!" I stuttered out.

"Well, yes." The old man stepped forward, his red coat flapping as the wind picked up, rustling the leaves above us. "Though I'd hoped you'd at least remember my name is Jiraiya."

"I, ah, what are- what are _you_ doing here?!" Smooth Iruka, real smooth.

To his credit, Jiraiya merely smiled happily, displacing the red marks on his cheeks. "I was rather hoping to find you, actually."

What?!

"W-why?! And how did you find me?"

He smiled again, and started talking casually, as if to himself. "Now that was easy! Tracked yours car's tyre prints, and found your camp. Well, what was left of it. And a lot of werewolf tracks all over the place – the whole site reeked of dog! Tracking you to Toyama was the hard part-"

"Okay, enough." I was annoyed. I was way past my breaking point for the day, and this crazy old man prattling on about how he stalked me was _not_ helping. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Ah, that is relatively simple. I was posted at that garage as a favour to a student of mine, to watch the road to the Hotakadake Mountains. I'll admit that I'd never expected to find what I was looking for, but then you and young Naruto arrived!"

I was becoming more nervous and fearful by the second. Could this cheerful old man be more dangerous than he seemed? Maybe he was working for Orochimaru's pack!

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you with the exact boy I thought I'd never see again! You'd already driven off by the time I'd gotten out of the shop after seeing him, so I had to track you down!" He shook his head dramatically, sending his white hair flying in every direction.

Oh no, this did not sound good at all. I was slowly backing up, clenching my fists and bracing my stance in preparation of an attack.

"Well, enough of that for now. It's time to get down to business." Then his face was suddenly serious, and he stood to his full, imposing height and reached into his jacket to take something out …

I wasn't going to chance it being a weapon. In a few quick moves, I had jumped at the man and, using his surprise – and bulkier weight against him – managed to get him to his knees. I propelled myself over him, using his broad shoulders, and span quickly to grab him in a headlock from behind.

"Orochimaru sent you, didn't he? You worthless scum, chasing down helpless children for that sick freak's experiments." The man struggled strongly against my hold, and made a rather comical gurgle of protest when I accused him of being Orochimaru's subordinate.

I noticed a thick, heavy looking branch just out of reach on the ground behind me. "You're not getting within a mile of that boy!" And with that, just as I felt he was about to break free of my grasp, I pulled backwards with all my strength and we both went flying backward, him muttering a squawk of surprise as I yanked him by the neck.

I landed on my back, and without even a second to recover my breath I reached out for the branch. My fingers closed around it, and I lifted it as fast as I could, just in time to hit Jiraiya smack in the back of the head as his superior strength freed him from my hold.

He went down like a ton of bricks. Right on top of me.

After a moment of recuperating from the brief but exerting fight, I wriggled out from underneath his rather impressive muscular figure and backed up into a tree, where I leant against it panting. Once the shaking had worn off, I stood and made my way over to his prone form.

Jiraiya was laying splayed on his back, mouth open and drooling onto the forest floor below him. I tentatively inched closer, until I was just a metre from his face. Using my still tightly clutched branch/weapon, I poked his face a couple of times. He didn't move.

Yep. Out like a light. Now what was I to do with him?

I couldn't leave him out here, alone in the woods. For starters, he might have had a concussion from where I hit him. Also, he could remain unconscious and die from being eaten by bugs or something. Not to mention that he could wake up and come back for Naruto again.

I hated to admit it, but I was out of my depth. I needed Kakashi.

I sighed in resignation. Damn. But hey, better the devil you know then the devil you don't, right?

Because that line just fills me with confidence.

I stepped back to take better stock of the situation. How should I go about this? I could go get Kakashi, but what if Jiraiya woke up and ran off whilst I was gone?! I supposed that I could take him back to the house/hospital, but I said that I wouldn't let him within a mile of Naruto . . .

No, I was going to have to carry him. He was far more dangerous on the loose far away then supervised nearby. Um, how was I gonna do this? He was most definitely broader, taller, had more muscle - and therefore was heavier - than myself.

Oh well. Just get on with it, Iruka.

Cautiously leaning down, in case he was awake and this was a trap, I grabbed each of his ankles in each hand, and started the long and tiring process of dragging him.

About three quarters of the way, I began to hear my name being called by- oh, whose voice was it; it was so familiar . . . Kakashi!

"Kakashi?!" I called out, rather rudely dropping my captive's feet to spin round in order to find Kakashi.

"..uka?!" I heard from a distance.

"Kakashi! I'm over here!" I yelled louder this time. Great – I couldn't carry that hulking figure by myself any further.

I waited in silence for a moment, before a much louder and much closer "Iruka?!" rang through the woods.

"Here!" I shouted back in reply, my voice cracking half way through the sound.

"Iruka!" I turned to my left, and there Kakashi was, storming angrily over a small dip in the forest floor, concern clear in his eye. "You are-" He stopped short when he saw the man at my feet, his eye wide and an almost comical expression of pure disbelief on his masked face.

"What the _hell_?!" He breathed, looking wildly from myself to my captive.

"He's been stalking me." I explained. "He wants Naruto . . . So I knocked him out." What the hell, there was no point in telling him the whole, long story.

"You-" He breathed deeply, then pointed to the man at my feet. "Do you even know who this _is_?!"

I too looked at the man at my feet, then back to the gob-smacked Kakashi. I shrugged, feeling my previous anger for him replaced by an irritated confusion.

"He said his name was Jiraiya." Kakashi just continued to stare at me in shock. "What?!" I snapped, unnerved by the stare.

He seemingly shook himself out of his trance. "N-nothing. Ah, let's get him down to Tsunade, eh? I'm sure she'll give him a beating or two."

"Good. You grab his feet, I'll get his arms." I ordered in a brusque tone. Kakashi hastened to follow.

After a relatively short, tiring walk, we were back at the hospital, and Kakashi shouldered open the door as we brought in the old man.

"Kami!" Tsunade breathed. "What the hell happened?" She motioned for us to seat him in her office.

Kakashi looked at her as we sat Jiraiya down, and grinned. "Iruka took him down."

"What?!" That same look of disbelief covered the blonde's face.

I fidgeted in annoyed confusion. Why was it so shocking that I managed to beat an old man?

"So what?" I muttered defensively.

Tsunade gazed at me a moment longer, then turned back to Jiraiya. "Ha! This is simply wonderful! I'll never let the old pervert live this down!"

Wait, what?

Then both Kakashi and Tsunade burst into laughter, their chests heaving as their grinning mouths strained to gasp in air.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, completely thrown off.

But they both just laughed harder, Kakashi leaning against the wall and Tsunade falling into the chair behind her desk.

A groan from the chair before me put a short stop to their laughter, but they both just grinned stupidly.

"W-what? Ah, my head . . ." Jiraiya whined, sitting up and rubbing at the back of his head, where a large bruise had already formed.

"It seems," Tsunade chuckled. "That this man here got the best of you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked confused for a moment. "Tsunade?" He turned, and spotted me. "You!"

"Me?!" I replied, surprised by his indignation.

"You attacked me!"

I gaped at him as Kakashi tried to hold in a snigger behind me.

"Wha- of course I attacked you! You admitted to stalking my son!"

Tsunade burst into laughter again. "HAHAHAHA! Little boys, eh?! Hehehe, that's a new one even for you, Jiraiya! Hahahaha!"

Jiraiya looked annoyed. "I wasn't stalking him! Minato asked me to keep an eye on the road for any of Orochimaru's subordinates, but those two came along instead!" He gestured haphazardly to me. "Of course I followed them!"

"Uh, so you don't work for Orochimaru?" I asked, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Of course not!" He was out of his seat and waving his arms about indignantly.

"Jiraiya-san is a good friend of Tsunade, Naruto. Though his skills lie more in tracking and under-cover work." Kakashi explained calmly, though restrained laughter was in his eye.

"Oh." I turned to Jiraiya. "Ah, gomen Jiraiya-san!" I blushed in embarrassment, and quickly bowed to him in apology.

He waved me off. "It's probably good you're so cautious, Iruka-kun."

Tsunade guffawed. "You just don't want him bragging about how he took you down!"

Kakashi chuckled behind me.

"Hey!" Jiraiya exclaimed, annoyed. "The brat caught me off guard! There we were, having a civilised conversation, and then he jumps me!"

My eyebrow twitched. "Who's a brat, you old man!"

He ignored me. "This is what happens when I do favours for Minato. Nothing ever goes smoothly when that brat's involved!"

I turned to Kakashi, confused. "Ah, who's Minato?"

Jiraiya heard me. "Why, Namikaze Minato, of course! Leader of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze packs!" He grinned proudly. "And my most talented student!"

I paled. Uzumaki's . . . so they had found Naruto so quickly?! Damn, why did everything go from bad to worse?!

"Now, Iruka-"

"Wait." I interrupted Jiraiya. "How do you know my name?" I had never told him that at the garage.

He waved off my comment, sighing in disappointment, as if that was common. "Gai told me!"

Oh. But of course.

"Now what's wrong with Naruto?" Jiraiya demanded of Tsunade. "They wouldn't be here unless they needed your help, and seeing as these two are fine . . ." Jiraiya gestured to Kakashi and I.

Tsunade looked sullen. "So he _is_ Uzumaki Naruto?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Without a doubt."

This just couldn't get any worse, could it?!

"Well, it seems he has built a mental block. He doesn't remember anything before five years ago."

Jiraiya shook his head sadly.

"This is worse than I'd thought."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yeah, I didn't have much time when I posted these chapters, which explains the frankly horrific grammar and spelling. Rest assured, I've read through them and (hopefully) sorted them all out.

Iruka: Don't beat yourself up too much, Awesome!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: But as an author it is my duty to ensure that I can at least spell words right!

Kakashi: It's different when you're typing. Your finger can slip, or the computer could freeze …

AwesomeNumber-Fan: And I suppose you want me to blame my appalling writing on our surroundings?

All: **Look round at dirty, damp and dark basement they're hiding in to escape the crazy audience.**

Kakashi: A lesser man would just given himself over to the fans.

Iruka and AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Not at all cheered up by Kakashi's 'warming' speech.** We want the old chapter house back! T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T!


	16. The Blame Game

Disclaimer – Thou shall not have the honour of seeing thyself disclaim.

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

PLEASE READ!

**The 200 review mark has been passed! Congratulations to **_**DeeaE **_**for posting the 200threview! Sorry I couldn't get in touch with you before now. Again, technology failed me.**

Thank you, you amazing people, for reading and reviewing this story! It really does make my day, and thinking of you kept me from spending the money I saved for a new laptop :p.

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"This is worse than I'd thought."

I was in the middle of an emotional crisis, and then he said that. Not at all foreboding.

"I dread to think what that bastard did to him, for Naruto to have created a mental block!" Jiraiya started pacing around the small office, his broad figure moving about forcing me to back up against a wall to avoid a collision.

"And Minato! The poor brat, he's looked so lost for all of these years . . . he'll be thrilled to hear Naruto's alive, but when he hears of the block-"

Tsunade spoke up, halting Jiraiya's frantic pacing. "For Kami sake, stop that! You'll ruin my office." She took a deep breath to calm herself, then spoke again. "Naruto is fine. He's a healthy young 12 year old, with all of his physical, mental and emotional needs having been met for at least the past five years."

At last Jiraiya turned to me. "And for that, we have Iruka to thank. Minato and Kushina will be most grateful to you, Iruka-san." He bowed low to me.

I finally spoke. "Kushina?"

Kakashi answered swiftly. "Naruto's mother – the previous alpha of the Uzumaki pack."

I barely had time to digest that information before Jiraiya was off again. "I need to contact them as soon as possible! There's not a moment to waste!" He reached for the small phone on Tsunade's desk.

My heart leaped into my throat as he said that. Fear, horrible, cold fear ran through me. I had not even began to accept that my son would be taken from me, and now I'll likely have less than two days left with him?!

But just as Jiraiya's hand touched the phone, Tsunade's own hand stopped him. "Wait" she began. "Naruto isn't very stable at this moment – he's not even sure he wants to remember his past. As much as we owe it to Kushina and Minato to let them know now, we have to put Naruto first for now. He's already been through so much, it would be unfair to spring this upon him."

Relief spread through me. Even the promise of a few more hours filled me with joy.

Jiraiya pulled his hand back, and wiped his other hand across his face in frustration. "So what do you suggest?"

"We talk to him first. Make him realise that though there may be memories that hurt, the memories of his family are worth removing the block." And the way she said that, so simply and determinedly, I couldn't even argue with her.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, the serious frown aging his face. "Can I see him?"

Tsunade sighed, and sank into her large seat. "Of course you can, though it won't do him any good. That block needs removing, but I can only do so if he allows me to."

Kakashi stepped forward, and immediately all attention was on him. "Now, let's not be rude. Iruka-san is Naruto's guardian, even if just for now." He turned to me. "Can Jiraiya-san speak with Naruto? It may help him reach a decision on the matter of the mental block."

I was surprised, and somewhat grateful, that Kakashi had even bothered to ask me. I nodded, still struck numb from the realisation that soon Naruto would be taken from me, and not trusting my voice enough to speak.

"Excellent!" Jiraiya exclaimed, back to the cheerful old man image. "Been a while since I saw that mischievous blonde!" He grinned good naturedly, so that I would know he'd meant no offence.

"I'll come with you", Tsunade added. "If he does decide to remove the block, I want to get it out of the way – I have other important things to be doing!"

With that, we all made our way out of the office and through the illusion-wall. Halfway down the white corridor to Naruto's room, I stopped, and the rest of the group sopped behind me. Kakashi spoke first. "What is it, Iruka?"

I turned around to face them. "Can I just … have a minute with him? Alone?" The others were silent, and I looked solemnly to the floor. "If these are my last few days with him, I just want . . ." I couldn't even bring myself to finish.

Tsunade looked at me for the first time with pity and kindness in her eyes. "Sure, Iruka. Go ahead." She smiled and ushered me forward. I nodded my head in thanks, and stepped up to Naruto's door. I took a deep breath, and reached for the door handle.

Wait. I paused. What was-?

I sniffed. Then again. My head jerked to the side, down the corridor in the opposite direction to the illusion-wall.

Naruto's scent was coming from down the hallway. I sniffed again to make certain. Yes, I was right the first time. I stepped away from the door, and started heading down the corridor. "Iruka, what is it?" Kakashi stood up from the chair he had occupied when I left the group behind.

"Naruto" I answered. "He's left his room – he went down this way!" And with that I began to jog down the blinding corridor.

I followed the scent to a rather unremarkable door. It was identical to every other door in the hospital. I reached to open the door, when Tsunade's cry stopped me. "NO!" She yelled sharply. I span round to face her.

"What is it?!"

Everyone turned to Tsunade, and she looked slightly regretful as to her sudden outburst.

"Ah, sorry, but you really don't want to go in there without asking permission first."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

At the same time as I asked that, Jiraiya spoke up. "What have you got in there?"

Tsunade snapped at him, annoyed at being questioned. "A patient."

Kakashi asked "who?"

She sighed, and shook her head. "You won't like this. But no being rude! I don't want you to threaten her health after all it took to get her well again!"

The busty blonde stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Alright, brat, I'm coming in!"

I glanced at Kakashi and sweat dropped. So much for needing permission to enter.

Tsunade swung the door open and strutted into the room. After a moment's hesitation, the rest of us followed.

My first glance of the room showed it to be completely non-threatening, and I wondered what Tsunade was so concerned about.

And then I felt Kakashi and Jiraiya tense up on guard around me.

A young woman lay on a hospital bed. She looked to only be around 20, with short dark grey hair shaped around her fair face, and the remainder scraped into a rough spiky ponytail at the back of her head. Her grey-brown eyes were glaring at Tsunade, and Naruto sat on the end of the bed with a sheepish, caught-with-hand-in-the-cookie-jar grin.

Kakashi pushed me behind him, his stance threatening. Immediately, Tsunade turned on him with fury in her eyes.

"Kakashi! Calm down this instant!"

He ignored her command. "But she-"

The girl on the bed cut him off with an annoyed snarl. "Would have already killed you if that were my intention!" She snapped.

Naruto piped up from the end of the bed. "Iruka! This is Anko! She seems real mean, but she's funny if you ignore her to start with!" He grinned up at me.

"Gee, thanks brat!" She huffed at Naruto, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tsunade? Why is she here? She smells of snake." Jiraiya stated, relaxing from his threatening pose, though his tense muscles betrayed his cautious state.

"She's a sorceress." Kakashi supplied, also slightly relaxing his figure.

"A what?!" I asked, stunned.

"I don't work for that bastard Orochimaru, if that's what you're implying. And don't be so prejudiced, mutt – a sorceress once saved a wolf pack, ya know." Anko looked very put out to even be in our presence.

I stepped forward, hoping to get rid of the tense atmosphere. "Ah, thank you Anko-san, for looking after Naruto. I'm sorry for any inconvenience he may have caused you." I bowed.

She gave a humoured smile. "Too right. This brat's been nothing but trouble!"

We both ignored Naruto's "hey!" of displeasure.

"My name's Mitarashi Anko. And you are?" She asked haughtily, though I could see the kindness in her eyes.

"Umino Iruka." I smiled at her.

Tsunade spoke to Kakashi and Jiraiya, ignoring mine and Anko's conversation. "Anko here is a frequent patient of mine. And don't glare at her that way, Kakashi. She's had nothing to do with Orochimaru for years now."

Kakashi grumbled. "It sure smells like she has."

"Don't be so narrow minded!" Tsunade snapped. "If you must know, Anko is just as much that snake's victim as Naruto. So stop your prejudiced whining!"

"Um . . ." Jiraiya looked between the two, and tried to break the tension as I had done a moment before. "I think it would be best if we were to borrow Naruto for a while, Anko-san."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. Not like I'll be left alone in this boring room or anything . . ."

Tsunade turned on her. "Oh, don't play that card! You wouldn't be in here if you could just control your temper!"

Anko shot back "that baka deserved it! Besides" she grinned sadistically, "the pain was so worth watching him squirm."

A shiver of fear shot down my spine. _'Yep, I'm so staying on her good side'_.

"Come on, Naruto." I beckoned to him. "You should have been resting in your room whilst I was gone, anyway." Naruto pouted, but jumped off the bed without any further ushering, and bowed politely to Anko. "Thanks Anko-chan!"

Anko grinned down at him. "See ya around, kid."

Naruto grinned at her, then followed me out of the room. We had only walked a few steps, with Kakashi not far behind us, when we heard; "So, what would a pretty young sorceress like you say to having a nice, strong man like me around to- IEEE!" And with that, Jiraiya was thrown out of the room, with large snakes wrapped around his limbs biting him.

"Kami!" I gasped, slightly worried for his safety. Though, I couldn't feel too concerned, because of the happy, perverted grin stretched across his face. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Right then Tsunade stormed out of the room towards Jiraiya, and began whacking him over the head with a clipboard.

"Nah" Kakashi said. "Things like this always happen to him."

"Anko-chan is awesome!" Naruto grinned sweetly up at me. I looked down at him in disbelief, just as Kakashi gave him a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' look.

The sound of Tsunade abusing Jiraiya became louder, and I quickly ushered Naruto down the corridor and into his room.

"So" he queried as soon as I shut the door in Kakashi's face behind us. "What's up? I thought you went for some fresh air. And who was that old geezer with you?"

"Um, he's Jiraiya- actually, he never told me his last name." I sat down on the bed and motioned for Naruto to join me. "I met him outside, whilst I was walking." I felt it best to not mention how violent I was upon our meeting. "It turns out that he knows your biological parents. The ones you forgot."

Naruto perked up in curiosity, his questioning gaze on me. "He does? How?"

At that second the door crashed open with a _BANG!_ and Jiraiya strutted into the room. "Why, I'm your god father!" He exclaimed. "Nice to meet you again, Naruto!"

Naruto gazed up at him in a mixture of shock and excitement. "God father?"

"Yep!" Jiraiya grinned down broadly at him. "The great Jiraiya! Toad Sage! Novel Author! Number one tracker! Under-cover super spy of the supernatural nature! And most importantly" he leant down and grinned pervertedly again. "A huge hit with the ladies."

Tsunade snorted behind him.

Jiraiya carried on as if he had never heard her. "And your parents have sent me to find you!" He beamed down at Naruto.

"Really?!" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"Unfortunately" Tsunade cut in, "we can only introduce them to you if the block is removed."

Naruto looked up at me, eyes uncertain. He was scared – I could tell he wanted so badly to meet them, but the memories of his time in the cell . . .

I nodded down at him, and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be here every step of the way, Naruto. For as long as you need me."

He smiled up at me, a determined look in his cerulean eyes. He squared his small shoulders, and turned to Tsunade.

"Okay" he said. "Remove the memory block."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Naruto POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Right!" Tsunade clapped her hands. "Everyone but Naruto out – I'll need complete concentration to do this." Kakashi left the room, and Jiraiya followed with a wave at me. Iruka made to get up.

"But-" my eyes widened in uncertainty.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I just wanted – ah, couldn't Iruka stay in here with me?" Iruka looked down at me just in time to see me grab his hand and hold it tightly in both of mine. I saw his face soften in affection.

"That's not-" the busty healer began.

"Oh please?" I looked up at her with my best puppy eyes. "I really won't feel comfortable unless Iruka's with me."

She was close to cracking, I could feel it!

"Please, Tsunade-san? I'll be silent. I promised Naruto I'd be here for him." Iruka also gave her his puppy eyes, and just like that the old hag was ours! Mwahaha!

"Fine, fine. But if you interrupt me even once, you're outside with those two, alright?" Iruka nodded solemnly. Good old 'Ruka!

"Naruto, lay down on your back on the bed. Iruka, get that chair from the corner and give it to me. You can grab the other chair and sit on his other side." We both quickly did as she said, as she was using a commanding, 'no-arguments' tone.

The bed was comfortable, even if the antiseptic hospital scent stopped me from feeling completely relaxed. Tsunade's head appeared over me. "Okay, Naruto, I need you to relax. I'm going to put my hands on your head, and I'm going to join our minds. It's only temporary, so don't worry. By doing this, I can find the block and slowly take it down. I'll warn you now, that depending on what I'll need to use to remove certain pieces of the block, this may hurt. Are you ready?"

I felt scared, then. How could I protect my mind? There was no way – I'd be completely vulnerable, helpless-

And then I felt Iruka's hand close around mine, and I turned my head to see him smiling down at me. "I'm right here." He reminded me.

I felt strong, then. Yes, I'd be helpless, but Iruka was here, and he wouldn't ever let anything bad happen. He promised.

I looked back to Tsunade and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Then here we go." I saw Tsunade's hands reaching for my face, felt them touching both of my temples, and then everything went black.

I gasped. Wait. I twitched my fingers, and my toes. I stuck my tongue out. It was the oddest sensation – I knew that my fingers and toes had twitched, that my tongue had moved, and yet I couldn't physically feel it. I looked around, and realised that I was standing up. Odd. Hadn't I just been laying down?

I took a step forward, then another. I expected to hear Iruka's voice, or Tsunade's, telling me to lie down and be still. But I heard nothing but my own breathing. I started running then, frantically. Where was I? I didn't like it here at all!

And then, suddenly, there was a small patch of light before me. With every step I took it grew in size. As I got closer, images began to form inside the brightness. The colour hurt my eyes, and I squinted them until they had adjusted.

There was a woman. She was beautiful, with long red hair, dark green eyes and a kind smile. She was kneeling on long, bright green grass. I looked around – the image within the light was bright, but blurred at the edges, as if I were seeing something happen, that had long faded with age.

It was at this thought that I realised; this was a memory! I looked again at the smiling woman. My memory!

"Naruto!" She called. I jerked. Could she see me?

But that was ridiculous. This was only a memory.

It was then that the image jerked, and suddenly the woman was far closer and I was looking up at her. A small, chubby hand reached for her face from beyond my view. "Okásan!" A child giggled. My eyes widened in realisation. I was looking at my mother! And through my own eyes, as a toddler!

"Look! Look!" the child me giggled. "Flower!" The other hand appeared, carrying a picked bright Blue Poppy to show her.

"Oh, Naruto!" My mother gasped, her dark eyes sparkling as she reached down till her eyes were beyond my view, and suddenly child-me was face to face with her, as she had picked me up. "It's beautiful!" One of her hands appeared again as she sat me on her lap, and it was holding the Blue Poppy I had brought her. "And oh look! It's the same colour as Naru's eyes!"

She grinned down at me, and child-me giggled happily as she leant down to kiss my forehead.

And then the image was gone, and I was in darkness again.

"No! Wait! Okásan!" But the light didn't return.

I didn't know what to feel – my mother was beautiful, and she loved me! Watching the memory, I had felt the same love my younger self had felt for her wash over me, but now the memory had ended, I was left feeling like a stranger to her again.

I closed my eyes in order to steady myself, only to have a bright light pierce through the lids. I looked behind me, and saw another light. I ran toward it, hoping to see another beautiful memory.

This one was different. It was darker - night time, but everything was bathed in moonlight. Younger me was looking up at a bright full moon. "Naruto!" I heard, and child-me turned to see my mother standing in the doorway of a giant, breath-taking house. "Naruto, come inside! You're not big enough to go out with Otósan yet."

I watched expectantly. Would I meet my father in this memory too?

I ran towards her, and the image bounced up and down with every impact my younger self's feet made with the ground. "But Okásan, I'm a big wolf now!" Child-me whined in a young, disappointed voice.

"I told you, pup! You can join him when you're 13." She smiled down at me, and took my hand to lead me into a large, homely kitchen – and the huge mess covering the sides. "And, um, let's not tell your Otósan that I tried to cook again, okay?" She whispered down to me.

Child-me laughed and nodded, sending the image bouncing up and down with the movement.

The memory shattered when a sharp pain tore through me, making me gasp in surprise. The unpleasantness of the feeling distracted me, and when I next looked up another memory was in motion.

A young girl stood over child-me, and I looked up to see her frightened face. "Naruto-kun, stay here." She picked me up and placed me in a cupboard, higher up than her head. Child-me peered over the ledge and looked down at her short, spiky blonde hair.

"Don't move or make a noise until your Okásan and Otósan get home, okay?" She whispered.

"But-"

"Shhh" she hushed me. "They'll be here soon. No matter what happens, don't make a sound!" And with that, she shut the cupboard doors, and there was only a sliver of light to see by.

Child-me crawled closer to the doors and peered through the gap, just in time to see a large white disfigured creature approach the young girl in a predatory stance. A wave of the fear that crushed child-me took over, and despite the need to _do_ something, I was paralysed – as paralysed as the young girl as she stared up at the soulless eyes of the creature. A moment suspended in the air, before the creature pulled back abruptly and pierced the girl through the left eye, straight into the brain.

She dropped dead with only a gasp leaving her lips.

Child-me gasped in horror, and then the creature was looking at me with its awful black eyes . . .

The pain pierced me again, though not as strong as before. The memory cracked like broken glass, and then it was gone.

"No." I whispered. I knew what was coming next. I was going to see them take me from my home, take me to that awful lab . . .

The next memory appeared right in front of me – there was no need to run to it. I was outside, and I was high off the ground, looking at the back of someone's legs as they ran with me over their shoulder. Child-me pushed on their back with my little hands, and I could look up to see my beautiful home burning. More of those pale creatures stood between me and the house, and suddenly there was a giant red wolf tearing through them, desperate to get to me.

"Okásan!" Child-me screamed in a frightened voice. And then a figure with striking blonde hair was beside my mother, with blue light racing from his hands to strike at the creatures. "Otósan!" Relief rushed through me as I re-lived the memory and felt child-me's emotions.

My mother was close to me, only a few creatures between us, when a red light appeared in the sky and a giant snake appeared from it and landed before her. She barely had time to realise it was before her when it lashed out, and sank its venomous fangs into her neck.

"Noooo!" Child-me and present me screamed in unison, at the same moment as my father yelling.

"Kushina!"

The memory disappeared abruptly, without warning, and suddenly I was in such agonising pain that I was writhing in agony on the black surface below me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed out as the burning pain reached a crescendo, and a new image was before me, but this one was cold and dark and like the memories I had visited before I woke in Tsunade's hospital.

"Okásan! Otósan!" Child-me cried out into the darkness. "Please! I'm scared!" A voice echoed around the cold black room.

"Your Okásssan isss dead." A malevolent voice whispered serenely.

"No!" Child-me screamed. "No!"

"Yesss." The voice replied. "And your Otósssan left you, let you be taken away, becaussse he loved your Okásssan more."

"No." Child-me was sobbing, with no strength in my young voice.

"And it'sss all _your fault_ she'sss dead, _your fault_ he didn't love you enough to fight for you."

"No, no, no, no . . ." Child-me repeated in a broken voice, as the already black room blurred with my continuous tears.

"No!" I shouted at the image. "He's lying! He has to be! Jiraiya said . . ." But what had Jiraiya said? He never said she was dead, but he didn't say she was alive either. And he never said my father wanted me, missed me . . .

"Yesss, Naruto. It'sss true. He doesssn't love you, doesssn't want you. He _blamesss you_."

Child-me didn't even have the spirit to deny it anymore. I just sobbed, it was all I _could_ do. Cry for the mother who died for me, cry for the father who didn't want me, cry for myself, and how scared I was.

"He s-said he'd al-always pr-protect me." Child-me sniffed. "S-said he'd alw-ways l-look aft-ter me-e."

The voice replied again, gleeful, but strong and angry. "He _lied_."

I could do nothing but stare in emotional agony, feeling my childish innocent break all over again.

"I'll look after you. I'll be here for you. You're mine now, Naruto." The voice was soothing, and all child-me could do was continue crying, as the memory faded.

"No!" I yelled, but it was already gone. I tried to run, anywhere, to escape the series of images that I knew would assault me next, but there was nowhere to run, and then the pain and the images hit me like a bullet to the back.

I fell to my knees and rolled from the emotional and mental impact, but the images, the _pain_, followed me.

"No!" I gasped in agony. No! I didn't want to re-live this!

The images flashed so fast past me, _through_ me. Every experiment, every needle, every chemical, every manacle, every slap, and every cry of pain – it didn't stop. It hurt so much, and it just wouldn't _stop_!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed out in my mind. But that's just it, I was in my mind, and there was no escape, no reprieve, no end to this agonising torture of every pain I'd felt in those months assaulting me all at once.

I could feel my very _self_ slipping away, everything that made me _me_ lost in the swirl of agony sweeping me away . . . I just wasn't strong enough, no matter how hard I fought to push it away I just wasn't _strong_ enough.

". . .ruto!"

But everything hurt. It was so much more than physical, it was emotional and I couldn't even separate myself because there was nowhere else to go.

"Naruto!" The voice was so loud, so demanding. There was no arguing with that voice.

My eyes opened, and the images were gone. The pain was still there, wracking my body, but my eyes at least were safe.

"Naruto!" My mouth opened, and barely a whisper passed my lips as I let out a pained breath.

"Iruka."

And then everything stopped. The _pain_, the _darkness_ . . . even my thoughts.

It was finally over.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For me, personally, this was the most emotive chapter to write, so it would be really amazing if you guys could give me some feedback for this.

Kakashi: I can't believe you left us in this disgusting, dark basement for four months!

Iruka: Didn't you get Awesome's text, Kakashi?

Kakashi: **Wary** What text?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: The text saying that the new chapter house was finished, and for you to move into it. I sent it just after New Year's Day.

Iruka: So you didn't get it? I was wondering why you hadn't shown up to molest- I mean annoy me.

Kakashi: Sooo . . . you were there all this time?

Iruka: Yes.

Kakashi: Then . . . who have I been hugging for the past four months?

All: **Look to dark corner of the room to see a crazy fan with an 'I heart Kakashi' top on.**

Crazy fan: It was a good four months, Kakashi dear. **Giggles crazily.**

Kakashi: **Screams really high pitched.**


	17. On The Run

Disclaimer – Sorry, still choked up from previous chapter. Come back later.

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

**Again, position for beta is open! Let me know if you would like to beta this story If not … just review anyway. :D**

Thank you, you amazing people, for reading and reviewing this story! It really does make my day, and thinking of you kept me from spending the money I saved for a new laptop :p.

On with the story! :D

**Iruka POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I tightened my hold on Naruto's hand. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and then his body was extremely still. The only movement came from the rise and fall of his breathing chest, and the roll of his moving eyes beneath his eye lids.

Tsunade was perched on the edge of the chair, leaning over Naruto with her hands on his temples. Her body was just as still as his.

To be completely honest, it was unnerving. The room was silent except for our breathing, and my hand was aching from clenching so hard on Naruto's hand, but I refused to let go.

I promised to stick by him. And today may be the very last time he will ever need me. So, no, there was _no way_ I was going to let go.

I don't know how many minutes passed. We could have been there for anything between five minutes to five hours. It felt like the latter. Oh, the agony of just waiting. What if something went wrong? I didn't know anything about mind blocks or removing them, but surely they were just like surgeries of the body – which meant there was the possibility that something could go wrong.

By the time something happened, my back was stiff, my hand and arm were aching, and my eyes were sore from constantly looking between the two blondes for any signs of life. But worst was the high level of tension that rose with every second Naruto lay still.

I sighed quietly, rubbing my thumb along Naruto's hand. I might as well have used the time productively. So, of course my mind strayed to the topic of Naruto not actually being an orphan.

I subconsciously bit my lip. Now that Jiraiya found Naruto, and the block was being removed, my sunshine wouldn't be my son any more. He'd be spirited away by a pack of powerful werewolves, and he'd likely forget all about me after a few years.

The thought of not only being without Naruto, but once again being a stranger to him, filled me with horror. Naruto was the only thing I had for so long. I couldn't even begin to imagine life without him.

But, what could I do? Keeping him from his family would be the most selfish thing I could ever do. All he'd ever wanted was a family. There was no way I could take that away from him. I'd rather suffer alone then do that to him.

And besides, I couldn't even begin to understand the pain his parents have felt all these years, not knowing whether your child was even dead or alive. It would be cruel of me to try to separate them.

So that was it then. They'd come to take Naruto away, and I'd let them.

'_What else can I do?'_

Naruto's hand twitched in mine.

I looked up, just then realising that I'd even been crying. I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes. It wouldn't do for Naruto to see me like this.

But then it wasn't just his hand that was twitching. His whole body was jumping, and then he was suddenly convulsing, and his mouth opened in a horrible, hopeless screech . . .

Tsunade jumped back, abruptly breaking the contact between them. She gasped in a breath, and then she was up on her feet and barking orders. "Quick! We need to wake him up! Kakashi!" Kakashi popped his head through the door. "Get water! Make it as cold as you can!"

Kakashi's masked face disappeared behind the door, and Jiraiya replaced it with his own. "Tsunade, what is it?"

She yelled at him, whilst simultaneously readying a needle full of an odd looking purple liquid.

"Get out of this room, you useless hermit!"

"What is it?! What's wrong with him?!" I was stood over Naruto, frantically running my hands uselessly over his arm.

"The block was stronger than anything I've encountered before. When I began removing it, the whole thing collapsed. Naruto's currently re-living every painful memory he ever received before meeting you."

"No!" I nearly whimpered. My poor Naruto!

"We have to wake him up before the pain ruins his mind forever. Damn it, Kakashi where is that water?!" And with that frustrated outburst, she jammed the needle into Naruto's neck.

"Kami! What the hell?!" I shouted in fear.

"That serum should bring him back to his body, with the proper motivation."

I looked up as Naruto finally stilled. That stillness worried me more than the convulsing ever did.

"What do you mean the proper motivation?!"

Tsunade put her hands to his temples again. "We need to reach him in order to bring him back. Iruka, start calling him! Be as loud as you can!"

I didn't need any further ushering.

"Naruto!" I yelled. When he still didn't move, I yelled again. "Naruto!"

His eyes flittered, and a loud, pained gasp left him, before his body dropped to the bed completely relaxed.

"Naruto?" I ran my hands down the side of his face. "Naru? Can you hear me?"

Tsunade pulled back and let out a sigh of relief.

"He'll be fine - you managed to pull him out in time. Right now he just needs to sleep off the trauma."

"Trauma?" I repeated, horrified. "Kami damn, this was a bad idea! We should have waited till he was older, or until you'd at least studied the block first!"

"Iruka!" Kakashi snapped from the doorway, placing a jug of water on the small table on his way toward me. "You can't blame Tsunade for this. She's the best healer you'll ever meet. There's only one person to blame, and that's Orochimaru."

I sighed, resigned. "I know. Gomen, Tsunade-san. That was unfair of me. I was just . . . scared."

Tsunade nodded in acceptance. "I understand, Iruka. No harm done."

Jiraiya joined the conversation from where he'd cautiously been edging his way into the room. "What made this block different from the others you'd seen before?" He paused, as if suddenly realising the answer to his own question. "Is it his Namikaze blood?"

The blonde healer nodded and crossed her arms over her large chest. "So far as I could tell. Demons are notorious amongst those who study the mind for their ability to purge information from their minds, in order to protect their masters. Lesser demons developed the ability to block off the information in such a way that if it were to be tampered with, the demon's mind would essentially self destruct."

That was all interesting, but what did this have to do with my son- no, Naruto?

"Um, what does that have to do with Naruto?" Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at me like I'd asked what my own name was.

Kakashi stepped in. "Iruka is a Shita made by Naruto – his only knowledge of our world is what Naruto could remember, and what I've already gotten round to telling him."

Jiraiya gawped. "How did you survive?!"

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, we lived in Tokyo, and when the full moon came we'd shut ourselves in the basement."

Tsunade was the first to react in the stunned silence that followed. "That's not healthy for a wolf. I've already checked Naruto, but I'll have to check you in a minute Iruka."

"Right" Jiraiya cut in, changing the subject when I looked down in sheepish embarrassment. "The Namikaze bloodline is unique in that it has demon blood in it. Those of the Namikaze pack are like Warlocks, in that they can cast magic with little difficulty, and descend from a human and demon heritage. Unlike Warlocks, they also have the wolf blood. This makes them one of the most powerful packs."

"And it also explains" Tsunade added, "why the mind of a demon is relevant when discussing Naruto's condition."

"Oh." I said in return, rather unintelligibly I may add. "So, what now? Do we let him rest?"

"We" Tsunade began, gesturing to herself, Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Go to my office to call the Namikaze and Uzumaki packs. You" she pointed at me, "will be staying here with Naruto, prepared to run to me if he so much as opens an eye." And then she headed to the door. "And I, will be having a nice drink when I get to my office."

She turned around in the door to look at us. "Get to it men!" And with that she stormed off. Kakashi and Jiraiya were quick to follow her.

I turned to Naruto as the door shut. He was just as still a before, though this time a sense of peacefulness radiated off of him. I huffed out a tired breath and dropped into the chair behind me. Then I saw the water jug on the table, and reluctantly stood back up. I walked around the bed and picked up the jug.

I had just lifted it to my lips to take a gulp when a loud, groaning noise shocked me.

"Wha!" I gave a manly shriek and jerked the jug away from my lips, causing to water to slosh over the edge of the jug – and onto a newly awake and disoriented Naruto.

I gave a wince in sympathy as the cold liquid splashed Naruto on the face.

"Ah!" He gave his own, considerably less manly, shriek as the water made contact.

Though, opening my eyes and seeing his comically stunned face almost made it worth it. Almost.

"Oh, gosh, Naruto I'm so sorry!" I reached down and used the edge of the duvet to start wiping Naruto's face.

"Iruka? Wha – what just happened?" He looked so miserably drenched in a white hospital bed, eyes wide in shock as if another wave of cold water was just waiting to hit him, that I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Um, I kind of accidentally threw freezing water at you." I grinned sheepishly at him, rubbing the scar on my nose.

He raised a golden eyebrow at me. "You threw freezing water on me?!"

I raised my hands defensively. "It was an accident!"

We stared at each other, and then just burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" I forced out at him between chuckles.

"Hehehe! You looked so funny!" He laughed right back.

Just then, Kakashi burst through the door. His sole eye focused on me. "Iruka." The way he said my name, like something terrible was going to happen, sent a horrible foreboding through me.

"What? What is it?"

He stepped into the room, quickly glanced at the still chuckling Naruto, then turned back to me. "Jiraiya got into contact with Minato. Turns out his pack's only a few miles away." He took a deep breath. "They'll be here within the hour."

I felt the blood draining from my face.

"Who will be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered him. "Your father."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto POV!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kakashi turned to look at me, his visible eye blank. "Your father."

There was a pause in the room. Not a confused, shocked pause. Well, not on my behalf anyway. All I could feel was panic.

"Otósan?" I breathed out, eyes wide. A fog had descended over me from when I first awoke and saw Iruka. A thick, warm fog that had wrapped itself comfortably around me and shrouded all the pain and fear that I had remembered from me.

But with that one whispered breath, my hazy fog was shredded by a blast of anguish and anxiety.

"NO!" I yelled suddenly, bringing my hands up to my head and curling in on myself violently. "NO! GO AWAY!" All I could hear was that horrible voice, mockingly soothing hissing over and over again '_your Otósssan left you, let you be taken away'_.

Iruka had turned to me upon my first whisper, and reached out to comfort me. He recoiled in shock and horror at my aggressive reaction, before steeling himself and wrapping his arms around me. "Kakashi!" He called, though I could not hear him, could not feel him. "Get Tsunade! Hurry!" But he needn't have bothered with displaying a need for haste, as the alpha had already swiftly rushed from the room.

"NO!" I yelled again, the voice louder and more sinister than before. _'He doesssn't love you, doesssn't want you. He _blamesss _you'. _I screamed in emotional turmoil, my newly remembered child-self's emotional distress mixing aggressively with my own.

And then suddenly the voice was gone, and all I could feel was Iruka's hand running through my sweat drenched hair, and all I could think was '_it's my fault, it's my fault, it's all my fault_'. "It's my fault." I whispered brokenly into Iruka's shoulder.

"No" he whispered, "it isn't. It's not your fault." He rocked us backwards and forwards soothingly.

How could he say that? He didn't know what I did! He didn't know that I'm the reason she's- my Okásan is-

"Yes, it is. It's my fault." I whispered, before feeling a rush of self hatred and pulling sharply away from Iruka. "I killed her!" I yelled at him, angry at me for killing her, angry at Orochimaru for taking me, and angry at Iruka for loving a monster like me!

In the stunned silence created by my loud confession, I felt a million emotions at once. I'd only ever felt so strongly once before, on the night I was told my mother was dead because of me. I was hurt and scared but most of all so _angry_ because I had no right to feel hurt or scared, I was a _monster,_ I didn't _deserve _to feel.

And with that decision I propelled myself off of the bed, with such force and speed that I knocked Iruka from my side and onto the floor. I sped out of the open door and down the corridor, following my nose to fresh air and not even noticing that I was shorter and longer and was going so much faster than I should've been able to.

I raced towards a wall that my eyes confirmed was there even when my nose told me otherwise. Steeling myself, I lunged at the wall, trusting my nose over my eyes as my nose had never tricked me before. In mid-air my body seemed to phase through the wall, and without a seconds pause I sprinted through a small house and crashed through the closed front door, leaving it in splinters behind me.

"Wha- Naruto?!" I heard a woman call from the fast shrinking building as I ran and ran, not stopping, not looking back, just running as far and as fast as I could.

"Naruto!" More calls joined Tsunade's and echoed through the forest I had entered, but I didn't care. I ignored them all and sprinted on.

I ran from everything, and yet I couldn't get far enough. I ran from my pain, but it grabbed at my stomach and churned it with every leap. I ran from my anger, but it swiped at my eyes and caused tears to flow freely. I ran from my hatred, but it poisoned my mind with a gas so vile it consumed my thoughts.

Most of all, though, I ran from Iruka. I ran from his love for me. Because I didn't _deserve_ to be loved. Not after what I did to her. But I couldn't outrun him, either. His love was piercing my chest with every ragged breath I took, weighing on my heart so heavily I struggled to lift myself.

I don't know how long I ran for. I don't know how far I ran. What I do know is that when I finally stopped, when my body finally collapsed and I was left panting for air that didn't seem available, I felt as if I hadn't run far enough.

But my lungs felt empty, my mouth dry, all four legs aching and shaking and- wait. All four legs?

I looked down at myself, and sure enough, I was greeted by the sight of golden fur shimmering over a heaving stomach, and four blonde legs and a tail. I looked up from where I was laying on my side on the soft forest ground, searching for the sight of a dark sky and a full moon. But I knew my search would be fruitless – the last full moon was less than a week ago.

Above me blazed the sun, shining brightly down on the forest, oblivious to my suffering.

I lowered my canine head to the floor and whimpered in pain and confusion. How was it possible? How was I a wolf when there was no moon?

After a while of lying there, stunned and exhausted, I felt the familiar sensation of my fur melting away, my appendages shrinking, swiftly replaced by sweaty skin and shaking arms and legs. I gasped with my human lungs once I felt the change to be complete, and attempted to stand.

I hadn't even gotten onto my knees when my legs gave out. Okay, so no standing just yet.

I managed to push myself up into a sitting position, and then curled my arms around my middle in an effort to stop them from shaking. I looked around the space I was in, and found myself to be wedged between three trees that interlocked with each other higher up. It would be easy enough to slip sideways between two trees once my legs were working again, but for now I was stuck.

Well, it seemed that despite my best efforts to run from my thoughts, I was left alone with nothing to do but sort through them.

I leant my back against the closest trunk of the three trees. I still felt that overwhelming pain at what I had done to my own mother, the beautiful woman whom had loved me so dearly in my memory. And then there was anger – anger that my own father, the man who had promised to me to always love and protect me, hated me for what I had done to his wife. Had even gone so far to give me up to that psycho snake, to those horrible labs.

And then there was the hatred. The hot, unbearable self hatred. I had killed my own mother. She died because of me.

I released a small cry into the oppressive silence of the forest. I came to a decision then. No matter what, I wouldn't go back. Not to that hospital, to the scary blonde and the old man who seemed to care for me. Not to Iruka, who loved me, because he deserved so much better. Not to my father, who didn't want me, and so I would not force him to bear my presence. It was the _least_ I could do for killing his wife.

No matter what. I'd stay away from all of them. It was better this way, better for them not to be around a monster.

Because that's what I was.

A twisted, worthless human-wolf, creature, whatever I was or wasn't. I was a monster.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

By the time I'd regained feeling in my arms and legs, the sun had long since set, and the beautiful cascade of oranges and pink were being swallowed by the pitch black of night. Clouds came looming in from the East, and blocked the stars from view.

I found it fitting. Monsters shouldn't come out during the day, where everything was bright and held happiness. I should stay in the shadow.

A small, saddened part of my mind spoke up. '_But, what about Iruka?_' It whispered shakily, barely loud enough to be heard over the rage and anguish. _'You are his happiness. He calls you his sunshine. Doesn't he deserve to be in the light? Doesn't he deserve to be happy?'_

I growled in frustration and jumped to my feet. "Of course he does!" I said aloud. I paused, then whispered. "Of course he does, but I – I don't deserve to be important to him." I shook my head to dispel my sadness.

"Enough!" I growled again, and began pacing in the tiny gap between the trees. "He's better off this way. He is. He is!" I said again, as if to convince myself. My shoulders slumped, and I slowly slid back down to the ground.

"But if I'm a monster" I began, so quietly it was as if the wind paused in rustling the leaves above me in order to better hear. "And if I don't deserve to feel … then why does it hurt so much?"

The wind blew strongly in answer, and a worrying scent reached my nose.

I immediately flattened myself to the ground as much as I could in the tiny space, and quieted my breathing. The scent hit me again as the wind blew hastily in warning.

The scent of two werewolves. Two wolves I had never met before.

I had to hold back a scoff at myself. What was I doing? I learned from the past week that werewolves other than Iruka and I can be nice(ish) people, and hiding from them is as bad as hiding from a biker in a leather jacket. Besides, they were in human form – the full moon wasn't out.

'But' I thought to myself cautiously. 'My last meeting with strange wolves didn't exactly go well. Add to that the fact that I changed without the full moon … anything is possible.'

So I followed the instinct to hide and stayed down, even as their scents got stronger and they got close enough for me to hear them.

"For the last time, I don't know, you fuckin' retard!" An irritated voice growled in frustration.

"But why would the boss want a li'l kid? I mean, it seems kinda pedo-ish." Another voice answered in defence. This second person spoke slowly, with a whining tone to their voice. I decided on the spot to call him whiney.

"I told ya before – I aint runnin' this pack, and I don't ask questions. I do what I'm told, and I get to kill things. Ya got that, you stupid oath?!" Grumpy – as I had named him – said the last bit with poorly hidden excitement, and I involuntarily shivered in fear and revulsion.

"Yeah okay, okay! Sheesh. I was just wonderin', is all." Whiney … well, whined.

"Well stop wonderin'! Or I'll kill ya myself!" I could now hear the distinct muffle of their boots on the forest floor. They were heading straight for me! Thankfully I was downwind of them, so as long as I didn't make a sound they shouldn't find me.

"You wouldn't do that. Boss would get pissed."

"Ya sure? I could say you were sliced up real good by that sage."

"Fine, fine! I'll shut up."

"You'd better stay shut up 'till we reach that witch's place. I don't wanna hear a word outta your mouth unless it's to tell me where that snivelling brat is!"

I gasped in sudden realisation. They were heading for Tsunade's hospital! Which meant their boss was looking for-

"Wha' was that?" Whiney asked suspiciously. My eyes widened in fear and I quickly placed my hand over my mouth.

"Wha' did I just say, you fuckin' moron?!"

"B-but I just heard somethin' – it sounded like someone was over there!" Their voices were so loud it wasn't hard to determine they were practically on top of me.

"Shut up whinin'! I didn't hear nothin'!"

"No, really, look over there-" Whiney was cut off by a horrifying _swish!_ and then a squelching sound. There was a short gurgle, and then a thud.

"I warned ya." I heard Grumpy say with psychotic glee.

A drop of something warm and sticky landed on my head. I dared to look up, and couldn't contain my scream of horror, muffled by my hand.

Above me, arm and head hanging limply over the branch of one of the three trees hiding me, was who I assumed to be Whiney. His eyes were still bright with dimming life, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Worst of all, his throat was sliced open and blood was pouring onto the branch below and dripping onto my face.

Muffled though it was, my scream was loud enough to alert Grumpy, whose twisted, predatory face appeared above Whiney's pallid one.

"Gotcha" he sang.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And there we have it! Yet another cliff hanger. But a lot darker than last time. Yikes.

Again I am so, so sorry for keeping you waiting! Wow, five months. And I'm even more sorry to say that I can't promise updates will be any more frequent than this. But no matter what, I will continue writing this, even if it takes another ten years! :D

… Hopefully it won't.

Kakashi: Wow, that ending was really dark.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Yeah, I was making up this chapter as I went along … and then I remembered that I'd promised some people blood and gore in the first chapter. So yeah. Plus it got rid of my writer's block.

Iruka: That was a very dramatic turn of events.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Yep. Did you like it? **Smiles expectantly at Iruka**

Iruka: Uh … well, it was … well described **Hiding green tinge to skin**

Naruto: I thought it was really cool! Just like a video game!

Kakashi, Iruka and AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Stares blankly at Naruto**

Kakashi: Dear kami, computers are taking over the children! **Starts shaking Naruto up and down **Leave, foul technological demon! Desist!

Iruka: Kakashi, stop! **Tries to pry Kakashi away from stunned Naruto**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Yep, business as usual. See ya later guys!


	18. Weapons Of Guns And Words

Disclaimer – My employer and I have reached an agreement. I don't make false claims, and no one gets sued. :P

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! As last chapter was an introduction to all the gory bits, I thought I'd both meet your desire for it and keep it to a minimum, so there is some blood in this chapter but not too much. Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

Thank you, you amazing people, for reading and reviewing this story! It really does make my day, and as sorry as I am for keep making you wait so long, I know I don't deserve any of you.

On with the story! :D

**Naruto POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Gotcha" he sang.

I hadn't even had a chance to gasp in horror before a strong hand with claw-like, curling nails grabbed me roughly by my bare shoulder and yanked me out of the sanctuary of the three entwined trees. I was pulled roughly over the now bloodless body of Whiny, whom fell to the floor as I was ripped away from it.

I yelled in pain as the same hand threw me roughly to the ground as soon as I was clear of the trees and body, my bare skin –naked from shifting into a wolf for my earlier run – scraping harshly on sticks and other natural debris on the forest floor.

"Now tell me honestly, ya brat" grinned Grumpy maliciously, as he took slow, leisurely paces to where I was scrambling to my feet. "Ya wouldn' happen to be Naruto, would ya?" My eyes widened at hearing my name. Speculating that those men were searching for me was one thing, but hearing confirmation from such a gleeful murderer sent my arms trembling as I pushed myself off the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." I had just stumbled upright when the same clawed hand grabbed my shoulder once more, this time shoving me to the ground with such force that my jaw hit the earth hard enough for the spike of pain to echo down my spine. I raised my arms to my sides in an effort to crawl away from the psychopath behind me.

"Ah ah, none of that now." Grumpy's boot landed heavily on my upper back, and he proceeded to lean more of his weight on me in a measured manner, slowly forcing me further against the ground.

"I don' know wha' all the fuss is about. You're pathetic!" The force on my back was so strong now that my face was pressed into the leaves, and I was struggling vainly for breath even as I heard – and Kami I felt – my bones creak in protest.

"Still, boss wants ya alive." He relieved the pressure of his boot on my back. I gasped in as much air as my aching lungs would allow, my head swimming from asphyxiation. "Easiest job I've ever gotten." His boot was removed from my back completely, and his claws dug into my forearms as he roughly dragged me to my feet.

Suddenly I understood the full implications of what he had said. Grumpy intended to take me back to Orochimaru! No! I wouldn't go back there!

My world slowed as the beating of my frantic heart drowned out all other noise. Everything looked brighter, clearer, I could feel every leaf at my feet and every gust of air on the back of my neck from Grumpy's breathing. Scents came into focus, and my previously exhausted body was tensed and felt more alive than it had done since the full moon.

With an animalistic roar, I sunk my own, newly grown claws into Grumpy's hands, and as he let go of my arms in a reflex to the pain I span around and lunged at him, sinking my previously-non-existent fangs into his cheek as I ripped and pulled at the skin on his face. He gave an answering roar in pain as his muscled arm came up and punched me so hard in the head I saw stars and my fangs were ripped from his cheek as I flew off of him.

"Ya little SHIT!" He roared again as he jumped to his feet and stormed over to me. I tensed myself in preparation to jump at him again, but he was faster, and his boot crashed into my side in a powerful kick, flipping my body off of the ground to roll into a heap a foot away.

I groaned in pain, my breath leaving me in a huff, and rolled onto my back in time to see him standing over me, the damage I had done to his face resembling more of a grotesque Halloween mask, with blood running in rivulets into his mouth and down his throat.

He spat some of the blood out of his mouth and into my eyes, and I yelped in surprise, instinctively raising my arms to wipe at the stinging blood. I blinked painfully, looking up to see Grumpy with his mouth stretched in a horrific grin, red staining his teeth as he pulled out a gun from inside his jacket and aimed it at my knees.

"Ya won' need to walk where you're goin'." He grimaced as he poked at his cheek with his unoccupied hand, drawing back his hand to stare at the blood. His hateful grin returned as he looked back to my legs. "I hear shooting a knee cap is the most painful thing ya can live through. Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

I curled in on myself as a reflex as his finger twitched on the trigger, and my eyes clamped shut of their own accord as I waited for the BANG!

'_This is it'_, I thought, as the second lasted for an extended eternity. I tried my hardest not to think of how utterly helpless I would be when he shot my legs, how easily he could take me back to those terrible labs. '_I'm sorry Iruka. You deserve so much better than this'._ I felt a piece of me break when I thought of how desperate and truly sad Iruka would look at never being able to see me again.

Finally, a loud gunshot pierced the night air.

I lay still, tensed, waiting for the pain. An agonised gasp was released from above me, and I registered the feeling of warmth shielding my naked body from the cold of the forest.

I cautiously opened my eyes, only to look in shock and joy at what awaited me. "Iruka?"

Iruka held himself on all fours above me, his face hiding my previous view of Grumpy and the gun. His own eyes were screwed shut in pain, and I quickly felt all my joy leave me in a cold wave of worry. He opened his eyes when he hear d my whisper of his name, and he smiled warmly down at me. "Hey, Naru. I've been looking everywhere for you." He whispered back, his voice hoarse.

"What..?" I couldn't finish my sentence, for there were so many things to ask. _'What are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you alright? Where's Grumpy?'_

A low, rage filled growl rumbled through the small atmosphere created in the cocoon of Iruka's arms, and I pressed myself closer to him in fear.

"Shh, it's okay." He mumbled down to me, his arms trembling and finally I noticed the blood running down his sides to drip to the ground either side of me, staining the leaves.

"Iruka!" I stared in horror, intent on his invisible wound, but suddenly he collapsed on top of me, though being sure he didn't crush me. Still his body blocked my view of the world around us.

"It's okay" Iruka said again, and only then did I register the sound of fighting, with snarls and gasps of agony, and thuds as impacts were made on trees and bodies. I turned my attention back to Iruka as he coughed in pain, and blood began trickling out of his mouth. "It's just Kakashi. You're okay Naru."

"I'm okay?! Iruka you're bleeding!" I tried desperately to gently roll him off of me, so that I could see where he was hurt, but he refused to budge and moving him with enough force to fight him off of me could hurt him further.

"Can't help it" he coughed weakly above me. "I wasn't going to let him shoot you." My eyes widened in horror.

Iruka had jumped in the way of the bullet for me!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AHA! You thought I'd end it there, didn't you? Well, as a treat for not throwing your laptop/phone/iPod away in anger, I've made this chapter long enough to not only have a page break … but also a change in POV! Let's see it from Iruka's side, everyone.

**Iruka POV!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yes, it is. It's my fault." Naruto whispered, before pulling sharply away from me. "I killed her!" He yelled at me. I pulled away in shock, horrified at what he had said. '_What?! Killed who?!_' But Naruto had launched himself off the bed in such a flurry that I was pushed back and fell to the floor, before he darted out of the room.

"Naruto!" I yelled, scrambling quickly to my feet and racing out the door, entering the hallway just in time to see Naruto shift into wolf form seamlessly mid-run, his clothes tearing and falling to the floor in his wake. I stood gaping in utter shock at seeing him transform so effortlessly – without a full moon!

"How the-" I snapped myself out of it with an abrupt headshake, and looked up to see Naruto heading for the wall illusion. "Naruto! Wait!" I called, unsure if he could even hear me in such an obvious tormented emotional state. I took off down the hall after him, my two long human legs no match for the speed of his four large wolf ones. By the time I had gone through the fake wall I could see down the small cottage hall to the mangled remains of the front door, Tsunade and company standing aghast in the doorway to her study.

I didn't spare them a second glance. "Naruto!" I called, slamming through the wooden remains, sprinting out into the surrounding woods. Jiraiya's, Tsunade's and Kakashi's voices joined mine, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Still I kept calling, trying desperately to follow his scent even though my human nose was nothing compared to my wolf nose. How desperately I wanted to shift just then!

I was surprised when Kakashi grabbed me around the shoulders and spun me around to face him. "Iruka, what happened?!"

"I-I don't know! When you mentioned his father he kept saying that 'it wasn't his fault!"

"What, Iruka? What wasn't his fault?" Kakashi asked me firmly, leaving no room for me to question him.

"He didn't say! He was hysterical. And then- and then he said-" I stopped again, unable to continue, as my lungs felt empty but my stomach felt chaotic and my chest felt like lead-

Kakashi shook me gently. "What did he say?" Tsunade and Jiraiya were watching us silently, and distantly I realised that I must be slightly hysterical.

"He said that he killed her." I took a deep breath, stopping the trembling I had only just noticed my body was doing.

"Killed her?" Tsunade spoke up. "Who's her?" She spoke pensively, deep in thought. Her eyes suddenly widened in realisation, and she turned to face Jiraiya. "You don't think he means..?"

Jiraiya's face had darkened, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "That damn Snake." He growled. "I should have killed him back when I had the chance!"

I broke away from Kakashi, who had still not relinquished his hold on me even when Tsunade began speaking. "Who is she? Who did Naruto kill?!" I took another assessing look at Jiraiya's enraged figure. "And what do you mean, you didn't kill Orochimaru when you had the chance?!"

Tsunade stepped in before Jiraiya could answer. "Never mind that last question now. It's irrelevant and won't help Naruto. As for who she is …" The blonde healer bit her lip, contemplating how to explain.

Jiraiya explained for her, his angered features adding greater severity to his words. "Kushina, Naruto's mother."

"What?" I gasped in horror, stepping away from the trio. "But that's- Naruto wouldn't-"

Kakashi was reaching for me again, hands raised in a placating gesture. "Iruka-"

"No! I thought you said Naruto was only seven when he was taken?"

Jiraiya answered swiftly. "He was."

"Then how-"

"Naruto didn't kill his mother" Jiraiya continued. "She's alive and well – physically, at least."

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief, before I looked to them, confused. "So then how can he think he killed her?"

"On the night the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound was attacked, and Naruto was taken, his parents, Minato and Kushina, fought to stop Orochimaru's summonings from taking Naruto. They failed, of course, but only because of one thing." Jiraiya took a deep breath, and ran a hand over his face, as if to wipe away a horrible memory.

"Kushina was close to retrieving Naruto – just an arm's length away – when Orochimaru's snake summon, Manda, poisoned Kushina in front of Naruto. I suppose it was only natural he would assume that's she's dead – because of him."

"No" I whispered in horror. Poor Kushina – and Naruto, thinking for even a second that his mother died because of him …

Tsunade added "she would have died, if they hadn't gotten her to me in time. Even then it didn't look good – she'd already been half dead from the poison. It was only the strength of her will to get Naruto back that allowed my magic to heal her at all."

"We have to tell him! I can't even imagine how he must feel – I have to get to him!" I turned to Kakashi. "My nose is useless, but you're a Junketsu! Can you track his scent?"

Kakashi was already shaking his head sadly before I had finished speaking. "I already tried whilst Jiraiya was speaking. Naruto ran with the wind – his scent's already been blown away. I could track him anyway in wolf form, but like this …" He gestured to his human body, finishing his sentence silently.

"There must be something we can do! I have to find him!" I turned to step into the forest – which wasn't the best idea, considering I didn't even know which direction he had gone in – when Tsunade stopped me.

"Men! Stop wandering blindly and think for a moment. I can make a spell to track him, but it'll take 20 minutes minimum. Iruka, go find me something that belongs to him. Kakashi, go to the cabinet in room 37 and get me the vials with blue, purple and black liquid, as well as the plant from the book case." She spun around and pointed at Jiraiya. "You! Go find Minato and Kushina and bring them here as quickly as possible. If my spell fails we'll need the blood of a relative or Kushina's nose."

There was silence as we stared at Tsunade in disbelief. She glared at us. "Go!"

I hurried at her order, rushing back into the house along with Kakashi. '_Something that belongs to Naruto … the clothes!' _Remembering the clothes that fell from Naruto during his shift, I ran through the visible, non-existent wall and down the hall, dropping to my knees at the discarded shredded clothing. Kakashi ran past me as I knelt, heading in a rush to room 35 down the corridor.

Grabbing as much of the tattered material as I could, I raced back to Tsunade's office, where the blonde had placed a thick, dusty old book nearly the size of my torso on the desk. She was flipping through pages as I arrived.

"Terror spell, tickle spell, Tielificus Faeries … ah! Here it is. Tracking spell." She looked up at my disbelieving face. "What? I can't remember every spell and creature. I put the less useful ones in here."

"Right …" I pushed aside the thought of how much this looked like a scene in a cheap witch show. "Here. These belong to Naruto." I place the clothes on the small space on the desk not taken up by the massive book.

"Excellent. Kakashi!" She called, and suddenly Kakashi was behind me, three vials and a plant pot balanced expertly in his muscled arms.

"I've got them." He replied as she gave him a surprised look, obviously not expecting him to appear as she called him.

"Right. You two, out. I don't want any distractions whilst I cast this spell – I haven't done it in years." And with that, we both found ourselves outside the door, standing close together in the small hallway.

I refused to look at Kakashi. I felt so confused when it came to him. I was angry because of all he had put me through this past week, sad because I felt he betrayed me by supporting the Uzumakis and Namikazes in taking Naruto away … but yet I couldn't help remembering all the nice things he had said, and how supportive he had been even as he sided against me. And let's not even mentioned his misplaced lips in his office! Ugh, damn hormones.

"Iruka" he said quietly after we had been standing in silence for a few minutes. "I know that everything that's happening with Naruto and you have been far from easy, but, I just want you to know that I am here for you, and my pack. You're family now, even if you've only been with us a week."

He sounded so awkward, as he said it, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to see him scratching the back of his neck in a very Naruto-like manner.

I wanted to be angry with him. I tried so hard to be. But I could see that he was trying, trying hard to help me in a difficult situation. And this Kakashi seemed so much more vulnerable and honest than the suave Kakashi I had been dealing with for the past week.

I huffed out a resigned sigh instead. "I appreciate that. Despite … everything. Just-" I sighed again. Just what? I regret ever meeting you? If that didn't burn the bridge it might just be blowing it up instead. I didn't finish the sentence.

Kakashi seemed to know, anyway. Like he always seemed to know.

"I don't." He said, and I looked at him sharply. Had I spoken aloud? I couldn't have.

After that we were silent. I had nothing to say that Kakashi didn't already seemingly know, and he had nothing to say that he hadn't either already said, or didn't want to say. The 20 minutes passed quickly.

Tsunade burst out of her office. "Here, drink this" She handed a bottle of foul smelling liquid to me.

"What?" I stammered, surprised.

"Just do it." I took a gulp of the liquid at her stern, no-nonsense expression.

Immediately, a single, golden line waved past my nose, and I turned my head to the side to see it trailed out of the broken door and into the trees.

"Follow the line" Tsunade explained. "It'll lead you to Naruto." I nodded in understanding, and was already halfway out the door when Kakashi spoke.

"Are you not coming Tsunade?"

She shook her head. "I have to wait here for when Jiraiya and the pack arrives. You two find Naruto."

And with that we were off. We followed the golden trail for hours, but still we seemed no closer to Naruto.

"He had a half hour head start on us." Kakashi reasoned. "Add to the fact that he was a wolf with Namikaze and Uzumaki blood … I wouldn't be surprised if he ran well over 20 miles."

That did little to bring me comfort, surprisingly.

The sun set had come and gone, and we were walking in the dark before I picked up Naruto's scent again. My nerves were close to breaking, they had been stretched so tense. I was consumed by worry for Naruto. I looked around with delight at the scent, and began running, the golden trail now blazing brightly at our close proximity.

Then a loud roar pierced the air. I looked instinctively to Kakashi with wide, fearful eyes, and he looked back at me with concern. That came from the direction Naruto had run. My run broke out into a full on sprint, but still it seemed to take hours before I saw Naruto.

My heart stopped. My beautiful son, curled tightly in a ball to protect his bare body, bruises and cuts everywhere, trembling in fear.

And a stranger standing over him with a gun pointed at him.

I didn't think. Before I even realised I was moving I was throwing my own body on top of Naruto's, shielding him from the _BANG!_ that resounded throughout the trees.

The pain in my back from the bullet struck me harder than any punch ever could, and I gasped out in agony. Naruto looked up at me, and I could see his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying over the roaring of blood in my ears-

I said something to him then, though I remember very little of it, as my body proceeded to go into shock, losing feeling in my limbs, losing vision and hearing, and I felt so very sick. I remember laying down, and telling Naruto that he's okay, he's okay.

Kakashi was tearing the man to pieces above us, with his bare hands. I had neither the physical nor mental strength to look.

Naruto was scared below me, shouting something about me bleeding.

"I can't help it" I coughed weakly, blood trickling out of my mouth. "I wasn't going to let him shoot you."

I leant into him and pulled his head closer to my lips. "Not your fault" I gasped. "Never your fault. She's alive." I pulled away and smiled at him. "She's alive".

I'd never been happier to lose consciousness than right then, as the pain returned ten fold and my mind closed down to cope with it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Whoop! Shortest chapter ever! So proud :P

Though not terribly proud, because it did take four months. Again. Oops.

Still! Oh, and Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, happy all other religious holidays, and then: Happy New Year! Unless you're Chinese. Then it's not your New Year yet.

Iruka: Forget this bit, let's just post it!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Oh believe me, I want to, I'm tired of writing. Still, it's become tradition to add a relatively entertaining bit at the end.

Kakashi: Have the night off, Awesome. You deserve it.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Aww, thanks you guys, you're so sweet to me.

Iruka: Think nothing of it. Now, you just be on your way now …

Kakashi: Yep, go off and enjoy relaxing! No need to be here. **:D**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: …

Iruka and Kakashi: What? **Innocent faces**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: You're just trying to get rid of me so you can have sex in the Chapter House living room, aren't you?

Iruka: **Blush**

Kakashi: You figured it out… Can we have sex here anyway?

AwesomeNumber-Fan: **Shrugs **Sure.


	19. The Living Dead

Disclaimer – I'll never go back! I'll die first! **Throws paper shuriken at Masashi Kishimoto's lawyers**

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Hey, guess what! As last chapter was an introduction to all the gory bits, I thought I'd both meet your desire for it and keep it to a minimum, so there is some blood in this chapter but not too much. Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

I cannot begin to express my gratitude for the people who have taken the time to favourite or follow this story, yet alone review it! I've said this before, but it's no less true; every review pushes me to write more! Thank you so much!

On with the story! :D

**Naruto POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Iruka had jumped in the way of the bullet for me!

He leant into me and tilted my head till my ears were closer to his lips. "Not your fault" He gasped, breathing ragged. "Never your fault. She's alive." He pulled away and smiled brilliantly at me, oblivious to his wound or the blood in his mouth. "She's alive".

Before I even had time to contemplate what he had said – _'alive? What does he mean alive?! She's dead! I saw it!'_ – Iruka's brown eyes lost focused and rolled disconcertingly into the back of his head, his body going limp as he dropped onto me again, this time more heavily.

"Iruka?! Iruka!" I called out to him, but he remained motionless above me. "Kami, no! Iruka please! Please wake up!" My anguish gave me strength, and with one huge push I rolled him off of me and lowered him as gently to the ground as I could, leaning to his chest to check for a pulse.

I had never been more relieved to hear a heart beat in my life! Iruka's chest rose and fell frantically, without rhythm, his breath repeatedly hitching in pain, but his heart beat steadily!

I scrambled off of him, my hands trailing worriedly down his sides, searching for the wound. I growled in frustration as my search proved fruitless, and reached for is far arm in an attempt to roll him towards me to better see his back.

I pulled hard on his arm, my exhausted muscles aching in protest, but his still body barely even rolled. "Come on!" I groaned, preparing myself for another heave.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the night, and I jumped instinctively closer to Iruka at the sound, just as it was suddenly cut off with a threatening thud. I gazed terrified into the trees in the direction the horrific sound had come from, stretching my body protectively – but oh so uselessly – over my adoptive father's prone form.

What if it was Kakashi? I quickly sent my eyes searching around us, but there was no sight of Kakashi – or Grumpy. I had heard them fighting, and I shivered in fear, imagining what Grumpy had done to Kakashi with his gun and his claws, my eyes seeing Grumpy's figure everywhere in the darkness around us.

My heart stopped when there was movement in the trees to the side of us. I froze, struck still with terror, as the figure got closer with every one of my haggard breaths.

The sight of Kakashi's white, spiky hair shining in the moonlight as he stopped before me was – admittedly – one of the happiest moments of my life. Not that I'd ever admit that to Kakashi.

I worked my mouth silently, the dryness of my throat making it difficult to speak. After a second, I managed a broken "What happened to claw nails?"

My words were so quiet, I was almost surprised when Kakashi heard them. "I took care of him." He stopped, casting an assessing eye over the two of us. "How's Iruka?" He knelt down on the other side of Iruka, gently grasping his wrist and feeling for a pulse.

"He's shot. I think in his back. He's unconscious." I took a deep breath, then grabbed the arm from Kakashi. "Help me roll him."

Before doing so, Kakashi leaned Iruka up enough to take off one arm of his jacket, and I hurried to do the same. As soon as Iruka was free of his jacket, Kakashi pushed on Iruka's shoulder as I shifted him to roll to face me. Catching Iruka's face before it hit the ground, I angled it to the side so he could breathe as he lay on his stomach. Kakashi had already started tearing up Iruka's shirt when I looked up, and I hissed in sympathy when I saw the bullet wound.

Kakashi drew in a sharp breath. "Kami …" He shook his head, then tore strips from Iruka's useless shirt. "Help me lift his torso up." I struggled to hold up his torso, but I refused to drop Iruka until Kakashi's hands had passed the strips round him a few times, forming a make-shift bandage over the wound. "We need to get him to Tsunade immediately."

The Cyclops swiftly pulled Iruka into his arms, careful not to aggravate his back, and rose gracefully to his feet, unaffected by the heavy load he was carrying. I made to stumble to my feet, when he motioned with his head to Iruka's jacket on the floor.

"You might want to put that on, Naru-chan. Unless you like walking around naked."

Oh, Kami no! I flushed bright red once remembering my state of undress. That perverted bastard!

"You pervy teme!" I shrieked, lunging at the jacket and wrapping myself up in it quickly.

Kakashi chuckled as he started walking away from me. "That's more like that hot headed brat I met a week ago!"

I simmered in anger for a moment, before trotting grumpily after him. "Shut up, Kakashi-hentai!"

We walked quickly in silence for a while after that, me fidgeting continuously with the jacket. Iruka was bigger than me, but not by a huge amount, so the jacket only just covered the parts below my waist, ending just above mid thigh.

My anger from earlier gone, replaced by concern for Iruka, I huffed in defeat. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked Kakashi quietly, refusing to look at him.

Even so, I could feel his one eyed gaze on my face. "Tsunade will heal him. She's the best healer in Japan." Despite saying this, I saw his grip on Iruka's shoulders tighten, as if in fear.

Subdued by the unthinkable – '_no, it's not going to happen, don't even _think_ it'_ – idea of losing Iruka, I shuffled quietly closer to Kakashi as we jogged through the forest with long, hasty strides, and I grabbed Iruka's motionless hand in mine and gently squeezed it.

Kakashi was the next to break the silence. "Are _you_ okay, Naruto?" He asked, his voice surprising in its genuine concern.

I looked at him in surprise, seeing that same concern there, and turned away from him, unable to allow myself to feel cared for. 'You're a monster.'

Wait! I stopped short, Kakashi halting mid stride to turn to be in surprise. 'But I'm not! Iruka said – she's alive! But how? I saw… How could he know?'

I looked to Iruka, saw him hanging lifelessly in Kakashi's arms, paler than before, and started jogging again, faster than before, realising the necessity of getting back to the hospital quickly despite my bewilderment.

Kakashi continued with his step, keeping up with me easily (he must have been going slowly for me before). I turned to him as we continued our radical pace.

"What did he mean?!" I asked sharply, all the previous fear and exhaustion forgotten as a need to _know _strengthened my voice.

Kakashi didn't pause this time, instead just looked at me with his one eye concealing any emotion he felt. Damn that mask!

"What did who mean by what?" He asked casually in reply.

I huffed out a breath at him. "You know! What did Iruka mean when he said 'she isn't dead'?!"

"Ah." Kakashi breathed, as if I had simply reminded him to pick up his lunch before work. "Well, I'd assume he meant that a girl isn't dead."

I growled at him in frustration. Pulling my hand from Iruka's, I ran both hands through my hair in an effort to release my stress. "But who?!" Whilst in my hair, my hands brushed roughly against a large bump that had me hissing in pain as I accidentally put pressure on it. "What?"

I felt at the bump on my head, before remembering the punch Grumpy had delivered to me to knock me off of him.

With a tremble down my spine, I remembered the previous events of the night, and suddenly I could feel every single goose bump, scratch, cut and bruise. My exhaustion from earlier was back but doubled in weight, and my limbs felt heavy, the blood drying on my face disgusting.

I remembered Kakashi's question, "are you okay?", and my answer quite decidedly was _no. _No, I was not physically okay. Everything hurt, and I was cold and Kami damn-it naked, yet alone with Iruka jumping in front of me to take a fucking bullet and then spout off about how 'she isn't dead' and-!

"No." I said, answering Kakashi's earlier question as I stared down at my scratched hands, Grumpy's dried blood under my nails, only just realising that my fangs and claws were gone again. "I am _not_ okay."

I shuddered a breath, reaching again for Iruka's hand and grasped it urgently, guiltily, almost _pleadingly_, holding it so tightly my fingers hurt.

'_It's my fault! All my fault. Again. If I hadn't run from my damn problems Iruka wouldn't be- No! I won't wallow in guilt like with mother. I can't make it up to her, but I promise you Iruka, I'll make it up to you. I promise, dattebayo!'_ I squeezed his hand, then pulled away, pushing my shoulders back and striding purposefully forward, my body filled with determination.

'_I won't let you regret loving me!'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After an hour of our fast pace, Iruka's pale pallor grew so worrying that with a single glance at each other, Kakashi and I broke out into a run. I could feel that Kakashi wanted to go, and I did too, but my body was simply exhausted and I every doubt that I would collapse if we were to go faster.

After another half hour of watching Iruka grow paler, I began to plead with Kakashi.

"Pervy Cyclops please, listen to me. Iruka needs help – I know you can see how bad he is! You're not getting anywhere with me here." I huffed out between pants, exhaustion creeping up on me despite Iruka's condition. "Speed up, take him to the old granny. I'll meet you there."

I could see he wanted to. But still he hesitated. "I understand you're worried, but I'll be fine. I just can't keep up." He was so close to leaving! One more push should do it. "Please! He'll die if you don't get him there soon!"

Kakashi hesitated a second more, before turning his single grey eye on me. "Alright, but you better make it back to the house! Or else I'll drag you there naked!" He threatened, and I gulped as I saw the honesty of the promise in his eye. With another stern look at me, he took off at a sprint, disappearing from my view within moments.

I sighed out in relief and immediately slowed to my pace. "Thank you" I whispered after him, glad that Iruka would soon be safe.

Afterwards I did little more than stumble along, the worry for Iruka that had been keeping the hurt and tiredness at bay gone, leaving me with only pure will power to keep my body moving. I stopped regularly to catch my breath as it wheezed out between my blood soaked lips, but not even my disgust could overcome the overwhelming desire to lie down and not get back up for hours.

Still I pressed on, wary of Kakashi's threat and eager to see Iruka properly bandaged and awake, telling me off for being such a baka. As sick as it made me, I followed the scent of Iruka's blood to keep on track back to the house every time I lost my sense of direction after pausing to give my muscles some small relief.

I distracted my mind from my body by thinking about what Iruka had said. Alive! Could Okasan really be …? I didn't dare to even hope. I had seen her die, I was sure of it! But then, who else could Iruka have been talking about? I shook my head in frustration. How had Iruka even known whom I had been talking about anyway?

At my next stop I did more than pause for breath. I leant against a tree and leaned my head back, enjoying a small view of the night sky between thick groups of leaves. If Iruka was right, and my mother wasn't dead … then I hadn't killed her! She was alive and safe and I didn't kill her!

A surge of joy shot through me, and I found a burst of strength to push off from the tree and continue walking. If I hadn't killed her, then surely that meant that my father didn't hate me? Didn't abandon me to Orochimaru out of disgust in having fathered a monster?

Anger spiked down my spine then, and I grit my teeth against my foolishness. _'If he didn't hate me he wouldn't have left me there! I wouldn't have been in that awful place for so long! He promised he would protect me! Why would he break his promise if he didn't hate me?'_

But then … how could he hate me if Okasan was alive?

'_Because she hates you too' _my mind whispered sadly to me, hating to be the one to show me the truth_. 'Why ssshouldn't ssshe? Ssshe wasss attacked becaussse of you. Ssshe almost _died_ because of you. Why would they want you back after that?_' The whisper took on Orochimaru's voice, reminding me of my past, a past absent of anyone who wanted to rescue me from his labs.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the empty forest. And then there was Grumpy and Whiny – both dead (presumably, in Grumpy's case) – sent by Orochimaru to take me back.

"Why?" I whispered, pulling the jacket tighter around myself in a useless effort to warm myself up from the terror inside. "Why does he want me?" My voice picked up volume as I cried out with the injustice of it all. "What did I ever do?!"

My breathing had picked up as I shouted, and I released a small sob, my eyes clouding with tears. "Iruk-ka!" I stuttered subconsciously, longing for him to hug me, call me an idiot, and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I pushed on, determined not to think, not to feel my body, but just _keep moving_. I would see Iruka soon, I told myself. Then everything would be alright.

Judging by the crescent moon in the sky, at least another two hours of me stumbling along pathetically passed before I encountered someone.

I was first alerted to their presence by a twig snapping in front of me. Any other time I would have noticed them long beforehand, but I was so tired, my vision blurred slightly at the edges. The sharp snap of the stick surprised me, and I jumped back painfully in alarm.

A man stood before me. He wall tall, maybe as tall as Jiraiya, but not as bulky. He was a very light blonde, and in the slight moonlight his hair looked slightly silver. He had pale green eyes and a weathered face, looking to be around 40.

He was dressed casually, in a long trench coat, though I hardly noticed. My attention was on his hands, raised in an 'I mean no harm' manner, as he stepped cautiously toward me. His face changed from happily surprised to concerned as he looked at me, and I fought to keep hold of my alert suspicion as a wave of exhaustion caused me to stagger back.

He rushed forward, and I quickly caught myself on a nearby tree and growled warningly at him. He stopped, hands once again held in that placating way. "Easy, easy." He spoke soothingly, his deep voice oddly calming to me. "I won't hurt you kiddo."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but stopped growling all the same.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" I immediately tensed up in alarm, replaying the short scuffle with Grumpy. He had known my name too. I was on my guard now, wary of this man being another of Orochimaru's puppets.

"It's alright! I said I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" He kept his voice calm, his face open and kind, with his hands still raised harmlessly where I could see them.

"Am I supposed to believe it just because you said it?" I asked him, unable to portray my true disbelief as my voice came out as weak as my muscles felt.

"Ah, good point." The man chuckled lowly, as though finding genuine humour in the situation but trying to keep calm for my benefit. "Okay, course correction; my name's Taiyō." He bowed his head politely, in a funny mockery of a civilised meeting. "And you are…?"

He gestured to me, his eyes glittering slightly with mirth. I huffed, annoyed. "You already know my name."

"True. You were still supposed to play along." He smiled openly at me. I stared suspiciously right back.

He sighed. "Would it help if I said Iruka sent me because he was worried about you?"

My eyes widened immediately, and I stepped toward him despite protesting limbs. "Iruka? He's awake?"

"Well, not so much." Taiyō moved one of his hands, raising it to his head to run his fingers through his hair. "He kept saying your name when Tsunade put him on anaesthetic."

"But he's okay? He's gonna be alright?" I asked in a rush, inching closer to the blonde stranger in eagerness to hear his answer.

"Tsunade kicked everyone out the room, but she didn't look too worried, so yeah. He'll be just fine." Taiyō glanced at me expectantly. "So, uh, is it safe for me to approach?" He grinned kindly, watching me sway on my feet worriedly.

I shook my head, conflicted. I was determined to not be easily fooled, yet my body ached for rest. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He lost your scent, so he sent our pack off in different directions to find you." He wrinkled his nose in confusion. "He said something about dragging you back naked if he were the one to find you."

My shoulders sagged in relief – thank Kami! "That sounds about right, yeah." I chuckled tiredly.

Seeing me relax, Taiyō stepped forward. "Look kid, I understand you're suspicious and all, but I really don't want to have to watch you faint. Let me lend you a hand." He looked again at the jacket I was wearing (and everything else I wasn't wearing!). "And uh, would you like my coat?"

I looked longingly at his body length trench coat. "Yes please." He shrugged it off and handed it slowly to me, as if afraid I would run off in fright. His honesty was confirmed to me when he mentioned Kakashi's threat, so I had little hesitation in taking the coat off of him and pulling it over the top of Iruka's jacket.

The warmth of the coat as it dwarfed me was comforting, and soon after I felt my eyes struggling to stay open. "It's okay, kiddo" Taiyō said as he stepped close enough to wrap an arm around my shoulders. With a surprised exhale on my part, the tall man swept another arm under my knees, knocking me off of my feet and catching me with the arm around my shoulders.

Content with the knowledge that Kakashi sent him, and finally being able to relax my body, I did little more than grumble under my breath in protest as he held me up. "You can sleep now. You're safe, I promise."

Looking down at me, he finally got a close up of the scratches and dried blood on my face. "Whoa, have you been battling a troll?" I glared at him weakly, and he chuckled. "Remind me to keep on your good side, kiddo!

I huffed in irritation. "M' name's not kiddo. It's Naru'o – and don' you forge' it!" I mumbled, my words slurred as I fought off sleep long enough to correct Taiyō on his annoying error.

He grinned brightly down at me – a smile that seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember ever seeing his face. "See, now you're playing along! Naruto." He added on the end with a wink, just to annoy me.

I couldn't help but grin back at him, even as my eyes fluttered shut in their victorious battle against my will. "'Kay. I'll sleep for a li'l while now …"

The soft, soothing rocking motion of his walk as he carried me through the forest was the last thing I thought about before I gave in, and stopped thinking at all.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I remembered snippets of the hours following Taiyō finding me. Faded thoughts, at best, and discombobulated speech at worst.

Voices everywhere, though it was still dark and the exposed skin on my face felt terribly cold. A familiar, deep voice, loud and very close by spoke up. "I've got him!" The warmth I leaned against rumbled as he spoke. "I've got him!" He said again, louder, more of a shout, and a flurry of other voices closed in before my mind went dark and shut them out.

A familiar female voice, the sound of which brought up an image of hazel eyes and a white room. "Step back! Let me have a look at him or I'll turn you all to moths and add you to my collection!" Soft hands tilted my head side to side, feeling the bump on my skull, as another, male voice asked in the background "she collects moths?!"

I was comfortable, in a soft bed. The sticky, crusted blood was gone from my face and my hands, and I felt blessedly distanced from my body. A thud as the door slammed open, and an anxious voice yelled "is it true? Is he..?" Before the voice trailed off and its owner, a man, was a warm presence at my side. "Naruto …" He whispered, but I was gone again.

"I can't believe it! We've found him. After all this time …"

A sob, stifled by a hand. "Naruto … I'm here, baby, I'm here …"

"…not going to let anything happen to you again, I swear it! ..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When I next opened my eyes, déjà vu overwhelmed me. I stared at the white tiled ceiling for a few moments, trying in vain to blink the thick sleep sand from my eyes. I raised my arm thoughtlessly to rub at my eyes instead, and hissed at the aching stretch shooting along my muscles.

I lay still for a while, staring at the ceiling. I needed to remember something, but what…? A flash of previous events passed swiftly across my mind's eye. A snippet of running through the forest, a lifeless body above me … Grumpy, loaded gun aimed at my legs … Iruka hovering above me- Iruka!

I shot up in the bed, and promptly was punished by my muscles for it. I groaned as my head swam, the white hospital room spinning. "Iruka!" I croaked, surprised at how completely dry my throat was.

Looking to my side, I saw a jug of water and an empty glass on the small bed-side table, and carefully – mindful of my trembling arms – poured myself a drink.

As I placed the jug down and picked up the now full glass, I turned my head to look around the room. Bland and sterile, like all hospital rooms. '_Ugh, I hate hospitals!'_

I raised the glass to my lips and took a gulp of water, turning my head to my other side to see a person lying sprawled asleep uncomfortably in the chair beside my bed.

Upon seeing who was next to me, the water caught in my throat and I began choking, in disbelief of what my eyes told me.

She had a kind, rounded face. Youthful, despite having a few wrinkles, and looked to be around 35 years of age. Her features were beautiful in more of an unassuming pretty than stunning, but still she was a sight to behold. Her long, bright red hair acted as a duvet over her spread form, lying in what appeared to be a truly uncomfortable position in a small plastic arm chair.

I quietened my choking as quickly as I could, afraid to wake her. I knew this woman.

I thought I'd never see her again.

"Okasan?" I whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

And yet another horrendous cliff hanger!

So, all of you feel free to R&R regarding the new layout and merging of the chapters – are they better? Worse? Do ya love me or hate me for it? Ya know, things like that :D

Iruka: I actually kinda like it more like this

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Are you saying it was bad before? **Very upset face**

Iruka: What?! No! I just meant that you had room to improve, and you did **:D**

Kakashi: I think it's wonderful!

Iruka and Awesome: You do?!

Kakashi: Yep! I get way more screen time per chapter now!

**Sweatdrop**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Typical. Well, at least we escaped the murderous fans. That's always goo- OW! Where did this kunai come from?!

Kakashi: **Hides kunai behind his back **What? I could not resist **3:)**


	20. When You Need Me

Disclaimer – I WOULD NEVER END NARUTO! MAKE ME YOUR LEADER!

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Also, serious angst is apparently a thing. Whoops.

Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed.

**PLEASE READ!**

**It's been over a year since I last updated, and I'm sorry! To be honest, only the ending of the Naruto manga brought me to write again. To try to atone for it, I'm uploading several chapters at once and I've edited all my previous chapters!**

**Also, chances are yaoi won't happen for a while yet as there's all this angsty family part to get through still, after which Iruka's and Naruto's stories will become far more separate.**

On with the story! :D

**Naruto POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Okásan?" I whispered.

It couldn't be real. Her face, her hair, the fact that my _mother_ was asleep beside me. None it could be real!

This was all some terrible, horrible hallucination from waking up in the hospital one too many times in the last few days. Still, before I'd even made the conscious effort to move my hand was reaching for her, a tremor shaking it in all-consuming anxiety.

Just before making contact with the beautiful illusion, my head ached dreadfully in protest of the movement, and I retracted my arm quickly to hold my head with a hiss. With my eyes screwed shut to ward off the pain, I tried to make sense of what I was seeing.

'_It can't be fake'_, I reasoned. _'If I'm dreaming or drugged up enough to see things my body wouldn't be in this much pain.'_ That left only one option.

My okásan was _alive_ and she was right next to me.

I should have felt relief, at not being a murderer. The fact that Iruka had already told me that I wasn't just wasn't quite like knowing it for myself. Perhaps I should have just felt elation – my long lost and forgotten mother, who had almost died to protect me, had found me. Had _wanted_ to find me.

Despite all this, though, I felt numb. All I'd done since that cursed camping trip was feel, and I was so damn _tired_ of it. Instead, I raised my pounding head and looked through bleary eyes at my sleeping mother.

'_Should I wake her?'_ I wondered. '_But what then? It's been so long . . . she's a stranger to me now. What would I even say?_

'_I wish Iruka was here, he'd know what to- Iruka!'_ It hit me like a shot. There I was, worrying about a reunion with someone alive and sleeping peacefully when Iruka had taken a bullet for me!

With very little thought, I threw the hospital sheets off of me with abandon, almost knocking the forgotten glass of water to the floor in my haste. I jumped to catch it, afraid that the sound of it shattering would wake the red head on the other side of the bed. It would be best to leave her sleeping – she would only delay me in checking on Iruka.

Whilst tip-toeing across the room, I took a moment to appreciate that I'd been dressed in some cotton hospital pyjamas instead of those ghastly open-backed robes on TV. Sneaking out to find Iruka would be a lot more dignifying if I didn't have to worry about someone seeing my butt.

Carefully opening the door, I stuck my head out into the hallway to check for any witnesses. Upon seeing none, I silently sneaked out of the room, taking a second to look back at the sleeping woman by my bed before hesitantly shutting the door behind me.

'_Family reunion later'_ I thought determinedly. _'Iruka first.'_

After spending a second or two looking up and down old Tsunade's pristine, seemingly endless hallway, I realised that I had no idea where Iruka was. Hmm. There could have been more planning in this mission.

I closed my eyes and sniffed. Iruka's scent was as familiar to me as my own, though it took me a moment to pick it out from the clean hospital smell almost overwhelming all others. I followed the scent down the corridor, being careful all the while to keep alert for anyone. Luckily, by the time I had tracked Iruka's scent to room 23, no one had entered the hallway and I slipped into the hospital room undetected.

Nothing could have prepared me for seeing Iruka, my dad in all but blood, lying so pale and so perfectly _still_ on his stomach, with a massive bandage covering a large amount of skin between his shoulder blades. His face was scrunched up, as if even drugs couldn't dull the pain, and I couldn't find it within me to move any closer.

There I was, watching my adopted father suffering silently on a hospital bed after sacrificing himself for me and all I could do was _stand_ there. '_What kind of son are you?_' A dark voice taunted in my mind. '_First okásan, now Iruka. How many are you going to hurt before you realise that you're _meant_ to be alone?'_

My hands clenched into fists at my sides and I stared down at the floor, blonde bangs covering my face. Iruka didn't deserve this. He was so kind and thoughtful to everyone, he didn't deserve to be hurt like this!

". . . Naru . . . to?"

My head snapped up in surprise, all anger forgotten as my eyes locked onto Iruka's own – open and tired. Suddenly the room was blurry and my face was wet, and all I could do was stumble to his bed and curl up next to him, holding his hand with all my might.

"Shhh, Naruto . . . It's okay, okay . . ." He tried his best to console me, squeezing my hand with his own as he attempted to turn his head more to look at me. Realising this even through my quiet sobs, I laid down on the bed next to him, tucked into his side as closely as I dared to without hurting him more.

"I'm sorry! Gomen, gomen gomen gomen!" I cried into his bare shoulder, all the while listening to the soothing noises he made as he tried his best to comfort me whilst stuck on his stomach.

"Hey now, brat. Don't go getting my shoulder wet" he smiled at me, pulling his hand out of my grasp to stroke my hair out of my face. "I need my beauty sleep, and I can't sleep when I'm wet!" He chuckled and pulled my head to his, resting his forehead against mine.

"This was my choice, Naruto." Iruka's eyes, though still dull from sleep, were serious as he stared into mine. "Not your fault. Mine." He blinked tiredly. "And I'd do it again. 'Kay?"

I nodded, closing my eyes as I settled down, stopping my tears and relaxing against Iruka. "'Kay."

It didn't take very long for his breathing to lull me to sleep after that.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Iruka POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It wasn't the screaming that woke me.

Nor was it the footfalls of numerous people running past my room, all yelling amongst themselves desperately. What did, in fact, wake me was the feel of a small, wayward arm batting at me in a bid to take the covers.

"Wha- Naru'o?" I mumbled blearily, waking to blonde spikey hair tickling my nose. Without thinking, I tried to turn my head away, only for pain to electrify all my nerves along my back, upper arms, thighs and neck. I gasped in pain and screwed my eyes shut, deciding that hair up my nose wasn't all that bad anyway.

Only then did I realise the sheer amount of noise coming from the hallway.

From my position lying on my stomach, with my bandaged back exposed, I had very limited manoeuvrability, and so had a wonderful view of the door slamming open and a girl with short red hair around 20 years old jumping into the room.

"Gomen, but have you seen-" her breathless question stammered to a halt as her gaze zeroed in on the small blonde tucked underneath one of my arms. "Naruto?!"

Naruto grumbled sleepily with discontent at the racket and snuggled – yes, snuggled! KAWAII! – further into me. "Umm . . ." I cleared my throat in a bid to rid the raspy quality of my voice after sleeping for so long. "Hi?"

The young woman shook her head, her shock being replaced with amusement. "Hi. You know him?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, just realising that girl knew Naruto. "I'm his father – well," I trailed off sadly. "His adopted father, anyway."

To my surprise, her light blue eyes widened in realisation and she gasped. "Oooh! You're Iruka-san!"

The noise in the hallway grew louder, and Naruto shifted in my arms, vainly trying to hold onto sleep. "Oh!" The red head said again, this time staring fondly at Naruto. "Gomen about the noise!" She turned back to the hallway and spoke loudly. "He's with Iruka!" Before she came back into the room and shut the door behind her.

At once, the noise beyond the room ceased.

Huh. Nice trick.

Ahem. Anyway. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" I asked incredulously as she pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"Oh!" She said. Again. "Well, I'm Uzumaki Kasai! Of the Uzumaki-Namikaze pack. Obviously!" Kasai chuckled and tucked her chin-length hair behind her ears, scratching a freckled cheek in embarrassment afterwards. "Youngest cousin of the great Kushina-sempai, and next keeper of the Uzumaki-Namikaze library!" She quieted a bit as Naruto grumbled again.

"And I'm very honoured to meet you, Iruka-san!"

I could do very little other than gaze at her in horror. An Uzumaki! The pack was already here? But then, they would take Naruto- no! Not so soon! I thought I had more time!

My arm tightened around his sleeping form as much as it was able to with my back's condition, and Kasai noticed the sudden tension.

"Hmm? Oh!" She whispered (again!), gazing down at me sadly. "You've been through a lot together, huh?"

I took my eyes off of her petite frame long enough to glance down at Naruto's childish face, care-free in sleep. He was even drooling a little bit! Luckily it was on the pillow and not me, but still.

"Yeah," I whispered. "You could say that."

"Ah, I hope you don't mind me asking, Iruka-san, but . . . how old were you when you met Naruto-kun?" I looked up at her in surprise, but she only smiled at me in return.

"Well, I was 23. Wasn't expecting to be a father when I met him, I can tell you that." I couldn't help but grin back at Kasai, her smile infectious – much like Naruto's.

Kami, Naruto's actual blood relative was sitting right beside us!

All further conversation was halted when Kakashi walked into the room, making sure to shut the door quickly behind him. "Hayo!" He chirped happily, grin stretching his mask as he walked up to the bed.

"Ah, Kakashi-san! I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here!" Kasai stood and nodded her head respectfully at him, before gesturing at the bed where Naruto and I lay. "I'll leave your pack mates to you." With a quick, unreadable glance back at me she hastened out of the room.

Kakashi waited until the door was shut before speaking. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly as he settled into the chair Kasai had just vacated.

I grimaced over the top of Naruto's head. "I've been better. But whatever painkillers Tsunade has been giving me works wonders!" I cleared my throat again, all evidence of my long sleep gone. "I know why I'm in hospital clothes, but Naruto . . . is he alright?"

The masked man had begun waving his hands dismissively even before I had finished asking. "He's fine, just a bump on the head and very tired. Worry more about yourself, for once. You're the one I carried back bleeding, after all!"

I shrugged as best as I was able, hissing into the pillow when my back immediately protested. "You said you trust Tsunade, right? So I'll be fine." I looked up to find Kakashi's eye watching me in surprised awe.

I hugged Naruto closer to hide my blush at such a look. "What I'm worried about is Naruto's emotional condition. The way he reacted earlier when we even mentioned his father is concerning, and now the Uzumaki-Namikaze pack is loitering around the hospital?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment. "It's true, both Kushina and Minato are here, along with 5 of their pack mates whom were able to come. In fact, Naruto's parents are pacing right outside that door" he continued, pointing behind him at the door to the room. "Waiting for my go ahead to come into the hospital room of one of my pack."

He smiled beneath his mask. "Not that that will hold them back for much longer – respect for an alpha only goes so far when children are involved."

I shuddered out a breath, hugging Naruto to me desperately. It wasn't _fair_, I hadn't even had time to say goodbye! I was supposed to have time to explain it to him, convince him that this was for the best – not just stutter out a farewell as he was taken!

"I've told them both of your situation. They're understanding people, kind and considerate. They know how you feel for Naruto, and wish to thank you themselves for all that you've done. But" he breathed in deeply, taking a moment to compose himself. "They will be taking Naruto – and only Naruto – with them."

I stared at him numbly. Knowing something horrible was _going _to happen and knowing that it was _happening_ are two very different things.

"However" Kakashi continued, staring at Naruto's slumbering face as if seeing my blank one would be too much to bear. "They are willing to stay with us at Toyama for a week in order to give Naruto time to adjust. You are also welcome to visit any time you like, so long as you have my permission."

I looked up at him sharply. "Your permission?!"

"Not to worry – it's a pack respect thing, like asking permission to enter someone's house. And I'll never not give you permission (unless there are extreme circumstances, of course)."

Oh no. No way was he getting out of it that easy. "Extreme circumstances?" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Yes. As in, your visit would put either one of you in danger." He leaned forward in the chair, single eye focused intensely on me. "In light of the attack on Naruto two days ago – you've been asleep for a while, by the way – it's safe to assume that Orochimaru is not yet done with him. The safest place for Naruto would be with his pack, and it would be safer for you to not be in a position to be used as a pawn against him. Understand?"

"Yes" I whispered despondently. "I- I understand." I leaned down and rested my head atop of Naruto's own. "Before they come in, can I just have a moment to wake him up and explain?"

Kakashi turned towards the door and waited expectantly. I looked between him and the door in confusion, when suddenly a soft voice called out "yes!" From the hallway.

I looked to Kakashi in shock. He grinned down at me. "Kushina-san has rather amazing hearing."

"She heard everything?!" I whispered in shock, glaring suspiciously at the door.

"Ah, let's move past that for now. It's probably best to wake Naruto up before his mother tears down the door." The silver haired man stood from his chair and headed towards the door. "It'll probably be best if you tell him yourself."

He stopped with his hand on the door handle. "And Iruka . . . their first concern is Naruto – understandably. But I'll stand beside you, through all of it."

Before I could ask why (why did he care enough for a stranger to offer them that much support?) He had entered the hallway and shut the door behind him. I could hear a muffled conversation outside, but I turned instead to Naruto.

All of this was, after all, about him.

I breathed in deeply, trying to think of the best way to approach this. Perhaps I should go forward as I had in the wooden manor back in the mountains – that is to say, be forward and blunt. I discarded the idea as soon as I thought of it. I was a lot more emotionally invested now than I was then, and Naruto would be too. Being blunt would just be cruel.

Subtlety was out, too. Maybe it would be best to just tell it to him straight, but with a lot more kindness. Make it out to be a great thing, which was for the best for both of us. He would be a lot more willing if he thought I was happy, the beautiful thoughtful child that he was.

Okay. No more delaying. It's not fair to make those people wait any longer to see their child.

"Naruto?" I called sweetly, carding my hand through his hair gently as I shifted as best I could to lie facing him without hurting my back. Not that that was successful, but hey. My groan of pain woke him up better than my 'nice voice'.

"Mmmmm . . . 'Ruka?" He mumbled, raising his hands to rub at his eyes. '_Don't melt, Iruka. Damn it, don't melt.'_

"Hey kiddo. Time to wake up."

I smiled as he shook his head and clung tighter to me. "Don't wanna!"

"Not even for ramen?" That got his attention.

"Ramen!" He sat up instantly, jostling me in the process and I couldn't contain another hurt noise as my back shifted.

"Iruka! I'm so sorry!" He took a second to climb out of bed and roll me fully onto my stomach, waving his hands around helplessly as if not knowing where to touch. "Gomen! Does it still hurt? Are you alright?!"

I chuckled, ignoring his hovering. "I knew that would wake you up!"

He paused in his worry, slowly realising the trick I had played on him. "You mean there's no ramen?!" He stepped back, looking at me in shocked disappointment. "Iruka, how _could _you?"

I grinned up at him, revelling in this perfect moment. We didn't have time for this. My gaze turned serious as I gestured for Naruto to come closer. "Sit down, please? We- we need to talk about something very important."

The blonde immediately turned wary and guarded. "What is it?" He asked quietly as he sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb me again.

Seeing him that upset hurt. Less serious would probably be best. "Don't sound so grown-up, Naruto! This is a good thing, really!" I smiled up at him the best I could whilst my heart struggled to hold itself together.

He immediately grinned back. "What is it then?" He repeated, this time more happily.

"Well, you know Kakashi and I said your parents were coming?"

He looked down at the bed, shoulders drooping slightly. "They're already here, aren't they?"

"You know?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She- she was there when I woke up." Naruto whispered, fists clenched in his lap.

No need to guess who 'she' was. "Your mother?"

He nodded slowly. "Iruka, my – my okásan's _alive._ She's really alive!" His head shot up to show his brilliant blue eyes clouded with tears. "I really didn't kill her!"

I pretended not to hear the stifled sob on the other side of the door.

"Hey, come here!" I pulled Naruto into a one armed hug against me and he went willingly, curling into his original position against my side. "Of course you didn't. You're a wonderful, amazing child and the only person to blame for hurting you or anyone else is that Orochimaru guy! Do you understand me?"

He nodded tightly into my shoulder, hiding his face from my view.

"And when your parents come to see you, they're going to love you just as much as I do, because you didn't do anything wrong. Okay?"

He looked up at me then, wiping the tears from his eyes. "B-but that snake said t-that otósan hated m-me because I hurt okásan!"

There was no pretending not to hear the loud, echoing thud of a wall being punched on the other side of the door.

Naruto was on his feet instantly, facing the door and standing in front of me protectively. "What was that?" He whispered, reaching behind him to feel for my hand.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards me, making a snap decision to not let him know that his parents could hear everything. "Nothing, just Jiraiya-san upsetting Tsunade-san again."

He hesitated for a moment, before sitting on the chair, glancing suspiciously at the door.

"Naruto, look at me." He did, silently and reluctantly. "Whatever that despicable creature said to you, none of it is true. Your parents love you very much and they have spent this whole time searching for you. Never doubt that."

"How? How can you know that?" He asked me desperately, clutching my hand in his.

"Because I, even as an adoptive parent, know everything." I grinned up at him, and he chuckled lowly, wiping his eyes.

"No you don't" he argued happily, glad of the change in mood.

"Hey, no more tears, okay? This is something to be happy about. Naruto, your real parents are here with a whole bunch of your family, and they want to take you home!" I squeezed his hand supportively. "I bet you have lots of wolf cousins you can play with, and they can teach you about all the stuff I can't!"

I took another deep breath and plastered on the most realistic, genuine smile I could manage.

"Are you ready to meet them?"

"I- I don't know. I just . . . what if you're wrong?" He whispered, ever so slightly curling in on himself.

"Hey now. Am I ever wrong?"

His blue eyes sparkled with mirth when he grinned sadly down at me. "You're always wrong."

"Pfft, where's your evidence? Besides" I began, far more seriously. "I'm here with you, no matter what. You need me, and I'll do whatever it takes to be there. Always."

After a moment, Naruto spoke up. "Okay." He said decisively. "I think I'm ready. Just-" he leaned forward, wrapping both hands around my one. "Just don't leave me."

'_How can I promise you that?_' I thought with grief, already mourning the loss of our life together. _'I can't be with you anymore.'_

"Not for as long as you need me." '_Liar.'_

"Okay." The twelve year old took in a deep breath. "When do we meet them?"

"Right now, if you want. They're waiting just outside."

"Now?!" He paled. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Don't worry" I comforted him. "You don't have to do anything if-"

"No! No. I just wasn't prepared, that's all. Um. Yeah. Let's meet them now."

"You're sure?"

"Not at all. But you're here with me, so I know I'll be okay." Oh, Kami bless that boy.

"Right then." I raised my voice so they could hear me through the door. "Kakashi? We're ready."

The door opened, and in walked Kakashi. "Nice to see you up and about, Naruto-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Don't call me chan, teme!"

"Naruto, language! He's obviously feeling just fine, Kakashi."

"Excellent! We've got quite a few visitors, but let's stick with these two for now. Kushina-san?"

From behind Kakashi appeared a beautiful woman, with hair the same fiery shade as Kasai's, though far longer. As I took in my first view of Naruto's birth mother, though, it was clear she only had eyes for the blonde beside me.

"Hello, Naruto. You've grown so big!" She spoke gently, a soft smile on her lips as tears clouded her green eyes.

Naruto had frozen beside me. "Okásan!" He whispered brokenly.

I squeezed his hand tightly. No matter what, I would be there.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hello! Very long time no see! Yes, it's been like 13 months and yes, I'm a despicable human being, I know. Sorry about that. Thank Masashi Kishimoto for ending the manga and inspiring me to write again!

Kakashi: I thought you'd died, AwesomeNumber-Fan!

Iruka: I was so worried! Where have you been all this time!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Um . . . would you believe me if I said I'd been kidnapped and experimented on in an underground lab?

Naruto: Hey! That's my excuse!

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Damn, so it is- Hey! What're you doing here!

Naruto: Well, this chapter is about me, so . . .

Kakashi: Touché

Iruka: I'm just so glad you're baaaaaaack! **Hugging AwesomeNumber-Fan**

AwesomeNumber-Fan: Can't . . . Breathe . . .

Iruka: Now Kakashi can molest me again!

**Silence**

Kakashi: I KNEW YOU LIKED IT!

Naruto: Iruka-sensei's a closet pervert!


	21. He's Everything

Disclaimer – Why Naru-chan?! WHHHYYY?! **Sobs uncontrollably whilst hugging Naruto plushy and gazing at last ever Naruto chapter.**

Warnings – This is KakaIru, which means shounenai (boy love) yaoi (guy on guy sex). Get that? SEX. Between GUYS. Just letting you know.

Also, serious angst is apparently a thing. Whoops.

Again, all mistakes are my own, as this chapter is unbeta-ed. **Reading through past writings, I realised there may be some confusion as the numbers kept changing. Naruto was taken at 6, was with Orochimaru for a year and has been with Iruka 5 years, so he's 12. Hope this clears things up! Hopefully I've fixed it.**

On with the story! :D

**Naruto POV!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hello, Naruto. You've grown so big!" She spoke gently, a soft smile on her lips as tears clouded her green eyes.

Kami, she was beautiful. More so than I remembered her being. And her _smile!_ She- she was smiling at _me_! Her _son_!

"Okásan!" I breathed out, unable to look away.

"Do you- Do you remember me?" She stepped closer before halting suddenly, as if afraid she would frighten me off.

I nodded slowly, feeling as if I were in a daze. How was I supposed to act? What was I supposed to say? "Yeah, I- I remember some things. Not much. But" I steeled myself, looking down to the floor. "I remember seeing you running after me, and then there was this massive snake and-" my fingers clenched so hard into fists on my lap that I lost feeling in them.

"Gomen" I whispered, pretending not to feel the tears in my eyes. "Gomen, gomen gomen-!"

Suddenly I was no longer sitting in the chair by Iruka's bed. I was standing and enveloped in warmth, red and the most amazing scent in the world. The world was shaking but I couldn't find it in me to care when there were two thin arms wrapped so tightly around me I felt I would never breathe again. If asphyxiation meant I could stay in this embrace, I would have gladly starved myself of air.

Our sobs were indistinguishable. "Baka!" I heard in my ear as she pressed me impossibly closer. "I love you, you baka!" I hesitantly reached my arms around her, resting my hands cautiously on her waist.

"Okásan?" The top of my head felt wet, and concern rose in me at realising that was due to my mother's tears.

"Don't mind me, I'm just so happy!" She pulled back slightly and cupped my face in her slim hands. "I think I'm allowed to cry on the happiest day of my life!" And didn't that just set me off crying all over again.

"Look at me, being selfish!" The red head put one arm over my shoulders, using her other hand to wipe at her tears. "There's someone else who's been waiting for you." She turned us towards the door, turning to me as she tightened her grip over my shoulders.

"Do you want to meet him?" I knew she was talking about my father. There was a second where I felt nervous, and scared. What if Orochimaru hadn't been lying? Why did I remember thinking '_everyone lies' _whenever I thought of the blonde man who raised me – who swore to protect me?

But then I saw her smiling at me. So open, so _honest_. She was genuinely happy and excited, but through all that I could see absolute _awe_ when she looked at me.

If there was even a chance that my father felt the same way . . . wouldn't it be worth the risk?

I raised my hand to grasp the one she had laid over my shoulders, gripping it tightly, whilst my other hand reached back for Iruka's – who offered it wordlessly.

Kakashi was stood leaning against the bottom of Iruka's bed, the brunette himself saying nothing but acting as silent support when I needed him. Another look at my mother's face, and I had all the courage I needed.

"Can I- O-Otósan?" I called, body tense as I waited for the door to open again.

The seconds it took for the handle to turn and the door to swing open were filled with nothing but the pounding of my heart and the last-second doubts in my head.

'_Everyone lies. He lied. He said He'd protect me. Where is He_?'

Familiar blue eyes, the same shade of mine. Blonde hair, as bright as I remembered it being. All striking features, but none more so than the nervous, joyful smile.

"Naruto." His voice was strong, calm. I felt so safe when I heard it. A second passed in which all it seemed he could do was drink in my features, before his eyes closed and his smile grew.

"Welcome home."

The air was punched out of my gut. I'd waited, for so _long _. . . all those cold, dark nights where I could do nothing but _beg_ and _hope_ . . . '_I wanna g-go home! Ok-kásan! Otósan! P-please! Gom-men!_'

Distantly I could hear my mother, yelling at him; "Mina-chan, you baka! Is that it? Show some compassion!" It was beyond me to pay any more attention.

I'd stumbled forward before I could think, crashing into his shoulder and gripping his coat tightly. "I'm home!" There was nothing I could do but tremble and cry as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

He leaned down and whispered into my hair. "No one's going to take you again!" His grip tightened, but relaxed again when we were both thrown off balance by our (our!) red head dive bombing us.

"My boys!" She cried, one of her hands running through my blonde hair and another through my father's identical hair. Using her grip on our heads, she pulled all of us closer together until all our foreheads were touching and grinned brilliantly at us. "Just-just let me have this!" She looked to my dad. "No arguing, baka!"

I grinned at them both, content to let them hold me close. Iruka had done his best for me, and I will always love him for that . . . but _this _was family.

We were jolted out of our huddle when Kakashi spoke up behind us. "Minato-sensei, I am truly happy for you." He stepped past me and grasped my father's shoulder companionably. "Congratulations." He nodded to my mother as well, his masked smile turning his visible eye into a 'U'.

"Thank you, Kakashi." My father sounded slightly less composed this time as he looked at his wife and me.

"However" Kakashi continued, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "My pack mate was grievously wounded the other day, and is still recuperating. Though I'm sure Naruto appreciates his presence, Iruka-kun needs to rest."

I turned to see a blush spread across Iruka's cheeks. "Kakashi, no! I'm fin-" he called out indignantly, only for me to interrupt him.

"Gomen Iruka-sensei!" I jumped to his side and took his hand again. "Kakashi-teme is right, you should be sleeping!"

His brow set stubbornly as he replied. "Naruto, this is far more important! I can rest later!"

A strong presence was suddenly at my shoulder, and my father's calming scent washed over me. "Iruka-san." I turned to see the blonde sweep down in a low, graceful bow. "Thank you!" When he raised his head, the seriousness of his eyes brought a shiver to his spine.

"Thank you, for saving my son's life. Repeatedly, I've heard." He grinned at me as my mother came to my side by the bed.

"I could never truly repay you, Iruka-san. Not if I owned the entire Earth." She took Iruka's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Kakashi was right, Iruka-san. You need to rest. We can talk more when you wake." My father gently pulled mother away, and went to leave the room. "Naruto" he turned back to me. "You can stay with Iruka-san as he rests, but feel free to return to your own hospital bed before Tsunade-san makes her rounds." He smiled mirthfully at me.

"That's right! BAKA!" The fist being waved around almost hit me twice before the woman calmed down. "What were you thinking, running off like that! You're in hospital for a reason! Did you not consider how I'd feel to wake up and find you gone-!"

The fight suddenly left her, and the red hair that had been flying around like a sentient creature fell calmly down her back again. "Find you gone again."

"Ah, gomen. Okásan." I called her mother again, unable to stop myself, and her sad expression was just as suddenly replaced with happiness again.

"Kushina-chan. " Her husband called from the doorway.

"Eh? Oh yeah! Sorry Kakashi-kun! I'll leave your pack mate in peace." She stopped again before she left the room. "Naruto, we'll be popping by your room later, so you'd better be there! And if you want to find us before then we'll be talking to Tsunade and Jiraiya." With one last lingering look at me, my parents left the room.

I tried to ignore the pang in my chest. They'd only gone down a hallway! I could find them as soon as I made sure that Iruka was okay.

Turning back to Iruka, I saw him glaring at Kakashi. "That was rude, Kakashi! They were together after all these years – you didn't have to interrupt them!"

"Your health at the moment is a bit more important than a catch-up chat, Iruka-kun."

For once, I agreed with the hentai.

"He's right, Iruka-sensei! You spend so much time worrying about me you forget about your own problems. You were shot, Iruka!"

"But- your parents-"

"Aren't going anywhere." What I just said struck me. "My parents. Iruka!" I grinned at him. "You were right! My parents my parents my parents! Hahahaha!" I jumped down onto the bed with him, hugging him as closely and carefully as I could.

He gave me a one armed hug back. "I'm so glad, Naruto!"

When my hand came in contact with his bandages, I sobered up a bit. "You need to rest, Iruka-sensei. Don't worry about me for once, okay? I'll be down the hallway surrounded by all these people so I can't get into too much trouble."

Kakashi came over to my side and rested a hand over my shoulder. "No one here is gonna let anything happen to him whilst you're asleep, Iruka-kun."

Iruka smiled tiredly up at us both. "Thank you, Kakashi. Naruto." Another smile. "I don't know why I feel so . . . tired . . ." A large yawn cut him off, before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Huh. That was quick." I wondered, standing from the bed.

"I put some more anaesthetic into his drip." I turned around in surprise. "What?" Kakashi defended without remorse. "He needs to rest."

"You're creepy." I glared at him suspiciously. "Don't do anything perverted to Iruka whilst he sleeps!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Would I ever?" He gasped in fake innocence. "Come on now, Naruto. Back to your room before Tsunade gets there, or else no one in this hospital will be able to rest!"

With that he ushered me out of the door, and I grinned happily, feeling as if I were feather-light as I all but skipped down the hallway. Not that I skipped. You don't have any evidence!

Parents. Finally, I had parents! Ones that weren't just a dream or a catastrophic nightmare, but an actual, real mum and dad who didn't hate me one bit!

If only I had paid more attention instead of skipping, I might have noticed the cold, familiar presence watching me from a crack in a doorway.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Iruka POV!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The aspirin feeling was back.

You know, the whole 'comfortably, amazingly _warm_' feeling I had upon waking up. I was lying on my stomach hugging the pillow closer to be and I couldn't think of one damn thing wrong with the world.

I wiggled a bit on the soft bed and sighed happily. There was no beating the feeling of no pain, no illness, and nowhere to be in the morning. Or afternoon. Who cared? Not me. It was just too damn comfortable.

My limbs felt weightless but heavy as lead at the same time, and I relaxed in the moment, determined to thoroughly enjoy it until Naruto came to wake me up. Probably to feed him, or some inconsequential thing like that . . . He'd better not ask for ramen . . .

A thought struck me, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. _'I'd better not wake up and find a nipple'_, I mused carelessly . . . Wait. What?!

Of course! Last time I felt like this I had been lying on Kakashi and- Oh! Kakashi! Wolves!

The events of the last week all came flooding back to me in one go, and I shot up in concern. "Naruto!"

The second I moved, though, pain screamed through me, writhing across my muscles and originating from my back.

"FUCK!" There wasn't even a moment to appreciate that Naruto wasn't around to hear me speak like that before the door burst open and Tsunade casually strolled in.

She ignored my pained whimpering into the pillow and immediately started to reprimand me. "Damn it brat, don't go opening those stitches or you can stitch your own back up! You're not my only patient, you ungrateful mutt! Now lie down and stay down!" She commanded the last part as a hand shoved my shoulders further onto the bed and my bandages were pulled.

After replacing my old bandages with new ones, Tsunade finally softened after seeing my fists clenched and teeth gritted in pain. Where had that aspiring feeling gone?!

"I'll give you some pain killers, but not enough to knock you out this time. With your healing, you should be free of this bed later today, and free of stitches three days from now. Lucky you're not just a squishy human anymore, huh Iruka-kun?"

"Truth be told, I don't feel particularly lucky right now, Tsunade-san." Without giving her a chance to reply, I quickly changed the topic. "Thank you for healing me, Tsunade-san. It's very kind of you."

"I'm not a healer because I'm nice, kid. You owe me one now." She turned back as she was about to leave the room. "Naruto's sleeping – it's the middle of the night. I'll send Kakashi over, though." The witch left before I could thank her again.

It wasn't long before Kakashi was creeping quietly into my room.

"Hey" I called to him. "How's Naruto?"

"You've only just woken up! Take a minute to-" upon seeing my face, Kakashi quickly changed tactic.

"Ahem. Yes, Naruto. He's fine. Spoke to his parents for a couple of hours before he came to sit by you. He's been asleep since 8pm, and it's now" he brought out his phone to check the time. "2am."

"8pm?" I wondered. "He must have been exhausted. Putting him to bed before half nine is usually quite the challenge." I squinted at him. "What are you doing up at 2am?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and sauntered over to the chair, dropping in it gracelessly. "I had to tell the pack where we are, and trying to talk over Gai took a while." I winced in sympathy.

"Did you tell them everything?"

"Only Gai. The others don't need to know, especially the younger ones. This is all a bit too dark to be PG, don't you think?" He grinned sadly behind his mask.

"Yeah", I replied, staring at my fist as it repeatedly clenched and then relaxed on the pillow.

A moment passed uncomfortably before Kakashi sighed and leaned forwards, resting his arms on his knees. "Naruto is . . . he'll be a lot safer with them, Iruka. And Kami knows Minato and Kushina will both do everything in their power to make him happy. They can teach him all about being a Junketsu, and I'll show you what it means to be a Shita."

He looked at me sadly and gently grasped my bare shoulder with his hand, offering comfort. "I know it won't feel like it for a long time, but . . . you'll both be better off, in the long run. You've done really well by that kid for the past few years, and now it's finally time for you both to grow. You were still a young man when you found him, and now you know there's gonna be someone there to take care of him maybe it's time to just try and be Iruka; idiot mountain-hiker with a soft spot for killer wolves."

The grin he sent me slipped from his face when he finally chanced a glance up at me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and stinging my eyes but there was nothing I could do to stop them.

All I could do was feel my heart shattering. Naruto was _everything_. Getting up in the mornings, going to work, cooking that kami-awful ramen time and time again . . . it was all for _him_. I loved him so damn much. He'd barely been in my life five years but he had truly captivated and held to ransom every miniscule aspect of my life until it belonged completely to him.

I would do anything for him. Hell, I'd taken a_ bullet_ for him. Now I might never see him again.

"It hurts, Kakashi." I managed to breathe out, clenching my fist and bringing it close to my chest as if that could somehow close up the gaping hole there. "I want him to be happy, but kami it _hurts_."

I shuffled onto my side, the pain in my back a welcome distraction from the ache in my chest. I reached out the hand not huddled against my heart to Kakashi, whom grasped it without hesitation. With another painful twinge in my back, I used his grip to drag him onto the bed, surprising him to the point where he fell without resistance.

"Iruka-"

"Please" I whispered into his shoulder, clutching him tightly as I continued to cry. "Without Naruto, I-" another sob cut me off. "What am I supposed to do?!"

Kakashi relaxed into my hold, wrapping his own arms carefully around my back. "You don't give up. For every day for the rest of your life, you will do what's best for him, even if it means being a thousand miles away. Even if it means living for yourself for once, so you can learn to protect him better.

"And hey", he continued, pulling back slightly to look me in the eye. "Whether you want it or not, you have a pack now. You won't have to go through this alone – that's kinda what packs are for, after all."

I rubbed my eyes in a bid to dry them before I lost all my pride. "I-"

**BOOM!**

Kakashi was off the bed and heading to the door the instant the sound began. The shaking of the hospital as what seemed to be explosions rocked the establishment didn't slow the white haired wolf at all.

"What was- Kakashi?" The rocking of my bed shifted me onto stomach, and I'd never felt more vulnerable.

"Iruka, stay here." Without sparing me a single glance he exited the room. I had just a second to see the previously white corridor glow orange from fire before he shut the door quickly behind him.

What was going on?! Had that been an explosion? I could hear yelling and the sounds of a fight. My eyes widened in horror – was the hospital under attack?!

"Naruto!" I had to get to Naruto! There's no way Naruto's attempted kidnapping a few days ago, his being here and the hospital being attacked was all one big coincidence.

With a long, distressed groan, I levered myself up onto my hands and knees, panting and sweating with exertion from the amount of effort it took to keep my back straight. Reluctantly, but with a haste Tsunade would scold me for, I lowered a foot down to the floor and used it to pivot until I was sitting straight with my legs hanging off the bed.

I didn't even take a second to recuperate as I pitched forward with a mighty heave and herculean effort. The sounds of fighting were growing louder, and another explosion shook the room as I stumbled past the chair. I leaned on it heavily for support until the room stopped trembling.

At long last I fell into the door, scrambling at it for a moment as sweat dripped into my eyes and blurred my vision. "Come on, come on . . ." My hand clasped the handle and I threw the door open, destabilising myself and tripping into the war zone the hallway had become.

I squinted against the glare of flickering fire reflected against the white tiles of the floor and searched for a recognisable figure in the blaze. "Naruto!"

I was still on the floor when I saw a flash of yellow light, and suddenly Minato-san was before and pulling me quickly to my feet. "Hold on Iruka-kun." Another yellow flash, and then Minato and I were in another hospital room, this one also containing Naruto and Kasai.

"Stay here. Kasai, watch him!" In the time it took for me to gaze around in a stupor and the red headed girl to reply a strong "Hai!" Minato had already disappeared.

"Wha. . . ?"

"'Ruka!" Naruto barrelled into me and wrapped his arms tightly against my waist, the momentum sending us both hurtling towards the floor before Kasai pushed me from behind and herded me towards the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving, Iruka-san!" She used my confusion against me and had both me and Naruto sitting on the bed before I regained my wits.

"Kasai, what-"

"Something's wrong with Anko-chan!" Naruto's distressed cry captured my attention. "I woke up and she had these horrible yellow eyes and I screamed and then otósan was there and now there are all of these explosions and-"

"Breathe Naruto!" I took him by the shoulders and waited for him to breathe.

Kasai interrupted him as he opened his mouth to speak again. "It seems one of Tsunade's patients has been possessed by Orochimaru."

"Possessed?!" I turned to her in shock.

"Yes. My pack mates and the Sannin are fighting her off, and we've been cordoned off to the far side of the facility by Minato-san's Hiraishin."

"There are a few words there I don't understand, but I get the gist of it. Anyway, how could she have gotten so close to Naruto without anyone noticing?!"

"That's not what matters now. We just have to concentrate on keeping you two safe in case she's only a distraction."

I felt the blood rush from my face as I pulled Naruto closer. "You mean there's more?"

"We don't know how many there are. Orochimaru may be a low-life psychopath, but he's also a genius."

Naruto chose then to but in. "But surely my okásan and otósan will fight them off without any trouble? I mean, did you see my otósan?! He was like a flying thunder god or something!"

Kasai didn't keep the worry off of her face. "It depends on how much planning Orochimaru but into this. If it was a spur of the moment attempt, then he hasn't got a chance. But if he's taken everything into consideration-"

She cut herself off and whirled to face the door, and I could only watch in awe as claws grew from her finger nails and a low growl rumbled menacingly from her lithe form.

"Kasai-chan, what's- Ah!" A loud BANG! Resonated throughout the small room, cutting Naruto off as the door caved in and simultaneously flew forward, knocking into Kasai with break-neck speed and pinning her to the far wall.

I tucked Naruto instinctively under my arm, holding him as he struggled towards his mother's cousin. "Kasai-chan!"

But my eyes were only for the imposing figure in the doorway. As the rubble from the damaged doorway cleared, a white haired man stepped into the room. His grey eyes appeared lifeless behind his spectacles, and his smile when he looked at us was as cold as the dead.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. You'll be coming with me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Oh my god, writing reunions with characters you haven't written anything about in a year is so damn hard! I was like "where do I go with this? Who should say what? WHERE IS MY GOD DAMN HOT CHOCOLATE?!" I've lost like half the hairs on my head writing this one chapter!

I felt like Kushina and I are kindred spirits because we're both rambunctious red heads, but even then this was difficult. So. Damn. Difficult! And angsty. All the angst and the tissues.

Also: Mwahahahaha! Who do you think the glasses-wearing sociopath is? Hehehehehehe

Iruka: Naruto isn't here, is he?

Kakashi: Nope. I sent him to go buy some elbow grease.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: That'll keep him busy for a while **:P**

Iruka: Thank kami! I don't want him to see me being so clingy to Kakashi!

Kakashi: **Utterly despondent face** You're . . . ashamed of me?

Iruka: It's more I don't want him thinking that you're a smooth talker and decide to follow in your footsteps.

Kakashi: . . . Understandable.

AwesomeNumber-Fan: I have celebratory 'Welcome back to the Chapter House' cake!

Everyone (including Naruto): Yay!

**. . .**

Everyone BUT Naruto: Damn it!


End file.
